


Тенниксмены

by katry, Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теннисные игроки из разных школ обретают сверхспособности</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changechildren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778) by [haruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka). 



**Глава первая,**

_в которой у теннисистов появляются сверхспособности, которые они не могут контролировать_

 

Всё началось со сломанной дверной ручки.

Держа в руках сумки с принадлежностями для игры, Эчизен Рёма и Момоширо Такеши собирались выйти из клубного домика.

— После того, как я тебя сделаю, купишь мне бургеров, Момо-семпай?

Момоширо подмигнул:

— Сначала попробуй меня **сделать**.

— Ага, но после этого ты ведь купишь мне бургеров, да?

Момоширо расхохотался: убеждённость Рёмы в собственной победе была абсолютной. В этом был весь Эчизен.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — предложил он, пытаясь открыть дверь. Дверная ручка осталась в его руке.

— Какого?.. — произнёс Момо, вместе с Рёмой разглядывая злосчастную ручку. — Она что, отвалилась или как?

Рёма уставился на дверь — туда, где раньше крепилась ручка.

— Момо-семпай, — произнёс он медленно, глядя на друга широко раскрытыми золотистыми глазами. — Она не отвалилась, а распалась надвое. Ты её сломал!

Момоширо уставился на него, затем перевёл взгляд на ручку:

— Но… но как?!

 

* * *

 

А в это время Фуджи Шюске — редкий случай — опаздывал на тренировку. Правда, это была не его вина. По крайней мере, сам он искренне так думал. Просто люди то и дело его останавливали, а остановив, больше не хотели никуда отпускать.

Он едва ухитрился отделаться от двоих одноклассников, когда, свернув за угол, столкнулся с учителем. Их взгляды встретились.

— Шидо-сенсей! — с облегчением выдохнул Фуджи, прижимая руку к груди. — Слава богу, это вы. Как вы меня напугали.

— Фуджи-кун, — произнёс учитель, глядя на него с непонятным выражением — Фуджи был уверен, что до этой минуты ещё ни один взрослый на него так не смотрел. — Ты сегодня выглядишь **невероятно** привлекательно.

Принимая во внимание, что Фуджи выглядел точно так же, как и три часа назад, когда этот учитель вёл у них урок, замечание было странным. Не говоря уже о том, что в глазах учителя недвусмысленно горела страсть. — Мне… мне нужно идти, сенсей, — запинаясь, пробормотал Фуджи и попытался проскользнуть мимо преподавателя. Шидо-сенсей схватил его за руку.

— Не уходи, — взмолился он. — Останься со мной, Фуджи-кун.

В глазах Фуджи вспыхнула злость.

— Отпустите и никогда больше ко мне не прикасайтесь!

Пальцы Шидо-сенсея немедленно разжались. Не тратя даром ни секунды, Фуджи кинулся через холл и побежал по направлению к теннисным кортам.

 

* * *

 

Рюдзаки Сумире наблюдала за тренировкой своей команды. Кое-кто казался слегка выбитым из колеи, а Фуджи вообще опоздал, что было практически столь же невероятным, как и то, что Кайдо не появился и вовсе. По какой-то причине Тезука Кунимицу не наказал опоздавшего и не заставил его бегать круги, впрочем, в этом-то и состояла капитанская прерогатива — определять как меру, так и необходимость наказания. Сумире заметила, что Инуи Садахару то и дело потирает глаза в манере, которую она нашла весьма тревожной.

— Инуи! — позвала она. — У тебя что-то не так с глазами? Нужно поменять очки?

— Нет, — заверил тот. — Просто голова болит.

— Ну, хорошо, — произнесла Сумире, поглядев в сторону дальнего корта, где Кикумару Эйджи, Момоширо и Рёма наблюдали за тем, как Ойши Шуичиро пытается вытащить теннисный мяч из ячеек проволочного заграждения. Как именно мяч туда попал, Сумире не видела, но догадаться было не трудно.

— Момоширо! Твоих рук дело?

Тот умудрился выглядеть и виноватым, и беспомощным, и застенчивым — всё сразу.

— Да, сенсей, но я совсем не хотел…

— Уверена, что не хотел, — согласилась она. Силовые игроки в их команде частенько забивали мяч в сетку, и оставалось только догадываться, почему Момо так смутился.

Оглядевшись, Сумире увидела, что Кавамура Такаши всё ещё пьёт воду и до сих пор так и не ступил на корт.

— Кавамура, ты что, верблюд? Хватай ракетку и вперед — Фуджи тебя уже заждался?

— А… о… хорошо, сенсей, — Кавамура вытер рот и направился к Фуджи, который протягивал ему ракетку.

— Вот, Така-сан, — Фуджи одарил его улыбкой.

Застенчиво улыбнувшись в ответ, Кавамура взял ракетку, и выражение его лица — как и сама личность — резко изменились. До слуха отвернувшейся Сумире долетел возбужденный возглас:

— О, да-а-а, детка, **пламенею**!

Внезапный крик Фуджи заставил Сумире оглянуться, и перед её глазами предстало ужасающее зрелище.

Кавамура стоял, объятый языками пламени.

 

* * *

 

Сумире всё ещё трясло, когда доктор, закончив осматривать Кавамуру, попросил разрешения поговорить с ней наедине.

— Во-первых, позвольте вас заверить, что Кавамура-кун в порядке…

— Он самовозгорелся. Это далеко **не** «в порядке».

— И тем не менее, повреждений у него нет, Рюдзаки-сан, — скрестив руки, доктор оперся локтями на стол. — По правде говоря, в последнее время такие вещи происходят с тревожащей частотой.

— Самовозгорающиеся дети? — уточнила Сумире, ожидая в ответ добродушного смешка. Однако, к её удивлению и тревоге, смешка не последовало.

— Необязательно, но возникают странные случаи, в которые обычно вовлечены дети того же возраста, что и Кавамура-кун. Власти всё ещё пытаются выяснить причину происшествий, однако непреложным фактом остается следующее: дети эволюционируют, и у них пробуждаются необычайные способности, — открыв блокнот, доктор принялся в нём что-то писать. — Вот, я дам вам номер женщины по имени Ханамура Аой. Она…

Рюдзаки выставила руку перед собой:

— Я знаю, кто такая Ханамура-сан. Скажите лучше, при чём здесь она?

— Она первая в округе привела ко мне учеников с признаками эволюции.

 

* * *

 

Лицо Тезуки было столь же непроницаемым, как обычно — он возвращался домой на метро и не желал привлекать ненужного внимания — однако в глубине души сильно переживал за товарищей по команде. После того как Кавамуру увезли к доктору, Момоширо и Эчизен рассказали о том, что произошло в клубной раздевалке. Фуджи тоже признался, что окружающие весь день ведут себя очень странно, правда, он не думал, что в этом могла быть его вина. Инуи мучился жестокой головной болью, которая всё никак не проходила, а потому помощник из него был не ахти. С другой стороны, откуда ему **знать** , почему один из его товарищей по команде превратился в ходячий столп пламени?

Мобильник Тезуки зазвонил, и, потянувшись, чтобы достать его из кармана, Тезука одновременно увидел голубоватую вспышку и ощутил разряд электрического тока. Боли он не почувствовал, однако, проверив телефон, обнаружил, что тот пострадал от короткого замыкания. Как, во имя всего святого, это случилось?

Поезд повернул; пытаясь удержать равновесие, Тезука схватился за металлический поручень — и его руку тут же окружили потрескивающие искры статического электричества. Державшийся за тот же поручень пассажир отдернул руку с криком боли. Тезука и сам было попытался разжать пальцы, но не сумел — по всей длине поручня тёк искрящий электрический ток. Свет в вагоне начал мигать. Остальные пассажиры стали кричать и показывать на Тезуку — тот отчаянно пытался оторвать руку от поручня.

Внезапно свет в вагоне полностью погас, и Тезука упал на пол. Вокруг металлической оправы его очков плясали маленькие искры. Двери вагона открылись, и толпа, включая Тезуку, ринулась наружу.

Нужно было как можно скорее добраться до телефона и позвонить Рюдзаки-сенсей.

 

* * *

 

Сумире обхватила пальцами чашку чая, предложенную ей Ханамурой Аой.

— Рада, что вы пришли, Рюдзаки-сан, — призналась сидящая напротив неё Ханамура. — Пусть в прошлом мы с вами не всегда ладили, однако теперь, ради вверенных нам детей, мы должны об этом забыть и двигаться дальше.

— Полностью согласна, Ханамура-сан, — поддержала Сумире, отпив немного чая. — Но **что** , собственно, происходит? Доктор выразился на этот счет весьма расплывчато.

Аой вздохнула:

— Это потому, что причина происходящего всё ещё остается загадкой. Странно, но изменения затронули только теннисистов, причём учеников средней школы. Но не всех, по крайней мере, пока. Из моих шедевров в тенниксменов превратились только трое.

— Тенниксмены? — повторила Сумире. — У этого феномена что, есть официальное название?

— По очевидным причинам в массовое употребление оно не вошло, но да, именно так и называют изменившихся детей, — Аой пропустила волосы сквозь пальцы и одарила Сумире серьезным взглядом. — Два дня назад близнецы Танака вдруг упали на корте во время матча — сразу оба. Заткнув уши и зажмурив глаза, они буквально вопили от боли. Мы никак не могли понять, что случилось, или как им помочь. Я отвезла их к доктору. К тому времени они уже перестали кричать и только просили меня заставить умолкнуть «эти голоса», — она заглянула в свою чашку с чаем. — Оказалось, что их зрение и слух, и так бывшие необычайно развитыми, внезапно приобрели сверхчеловеческую чувствительность — они смогли услышать разговор в соседнем **здании**! Обострившееся зрение укрупняло обычную пылинку до размеров булыжника, так что они не решались сделать и шагу, опасаясь споткнуться о то, чего обычные люди скорее всего не заметили бы.

— Святое небо, — пробормотала Сумире. — Как они сейчас?

— Немного лучше, — призналась Аой. — Через несколько часов чувствительность их зрения и слуха снизилась до обычной, однако они всё ещё способны её усиливать. Сконцентрировавшись, близнецы могут использовать эту способность, но опасаются экспериментировать — вдруг не получится опять её выключить. — Она печально улыбнулась. — Более того, теперь они могут телепатически общаться между собой. И вот с **этой** способностью они экспериментируют, хоть я и нахожу ее весьма нервирующей.

— Вы говорили, среди ваших игроков с проблемой изменения столкнулись трое. Кто третий?

— Наш капитан, Каджимото Такахиса. Вы случайно не почувствовали землетрясение вчера утром?

— Из-за него-то я и проснулась, — сказала Сумире.

— Такахиса признался мне, что, скорее всего, оно произошло по его вине. Он понятия не имеет, как это вышло, но первые толчки произошли, когда ему приснился кошмар. Три последующих толчка случились, когда он сознательно пробовал вызвать землетрясение.

— Вы уверены, что он не пытается вас надуть?

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это было так, — ответила Аой. — Будь это Вакато, и я бы сказала, что вы правы, но Такахиса никогда бы так не поступил. В конце концов, зачем ему признаваться в том, что выставит его безумцем?

Сумире хмыкнула:

— Это действительно звучит как настоящее безумие. Всё это, — она вздохнула. — Но я не могу просто проигнорировать то, что случилось сегодня с Кавамурой, — её мобильник зазвонил. — Извините, — произнесла она, отвечая на вызов. — Да?.. Тезука?.. Что стряслось? У тебя странный голос.

На глазах у Аой лицо Сумире побелело.

— В чём дело? — спросила Аой обеспокоено.

Сумире поглядела на неё:

— С Тезукой произошёл несчастный случай. Что-то связанное с электричеством — он заряжает или заставляет перегореть всё, к чему прикасается, — она снова поднесла телефон к уху. — Тезука, оставайся там, где ты сейчас находишься. Я тебя заберу, — повесив трубку, Сумире посмотрела на Аой извиняющимся взглядом. — Мне нужно идти.

— Разумеется, — согласилась Аой. — Но прошу вас, держите меня в курсе. — В этот момент зазвонил её собственный мобильник. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Аой поднесла трубку к уху: — Да? Сакаки-сан?

Сумире остановилась. Сакаки Таро был тренером теннисной команды Хётея.

Аой прикрыла глаза, словно желая усилием воли отменить услышанные новости.

— Да, в Джоусее и Сейгаку и впрямь **произошло** несколько странных несчастных случаев. В общем-то, Рюдзаки-сан сейчас со мной — мы обсуждали происходящее, — она замолчала, слушая собеседника, и её глаза удивленно расширились. Аой поглядела на Сумире: — Что бы это ни было, Рюдзаки-сан, но оно поразило также и игроков теннисной команды Хётея.

— А, проклятье, — озвучила свое отношение Сумире. — Скажите Сакаки, что я с ним свяжусь. Если события и дальше будут развиваться подобным образом, нам потребуется вся возможная информация, которой располагает каждый из нас, — она направилась к двери. — А пока я поеду заберу своего капитана и заодно попытаюсь выяснить, почему он превратился в ходячий генератор.

 

* * *

 

Сакаки Таро повесил трубку и непроизвольно вздрогнул, после чего взглянул на Атобе Кейго, капитана теннисной команды Хётея, известного в определённых кругах как Ледяной король.

Вот только сейчас это перестало быть всего лишь прозвищем.

Абсолютно всё в кабинете, включая стол и лежавшие на нем предметы, было покрыто тонким слоем сверкающего льда. Вытянув руку, Атобе создавал в ладони ледяные кубики. Осторожно подув на них, он заставлял воду таять, после чего снова превращал её в лед. Установившаяся в кабинете минусовая температура его ничуть не тревожила, впрочем именно он и был её причиной и источником.

— Итак, — произнёс Атобе обыденно, — кто-нибудь знает, что происходит, или нет?

— В других школах тоже имели место подобные случаи, — ответил Таро, изо всех сил стараясь не стучать зубами от холода. — В Джоусее и Сейгаку.

Атобе сжал ледяные кубики в кулаке.

— Сейгаку? — он слегка нахмурился. — Я пытался связаться с Тезукой, но безуспешно.

— Рюдзаки-сан как раз отправилась за ним. Когда Тезука возвращался домой на метро, с ним произошёл какой-то инцидент.

Лицо Атобе ещё больше помрачнело.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая,**

_в которой проявляется еще больше сверхспособностей и объясняется исчезновение Кайдо_

 

Эчизен Нанджиро взглянул на вернувшегося домой сына.

— Эй, пацан, что нового?

— Кавамура-семпай воспламенился, — ответил Рёма, снимая пиджак.

— Разве он не всегда так делает?

— Я имею в виду — по-настоящему, — пояснил Рёма, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Момо-семпай ломает дверные ручки, Фуджи-семпай совершенно неотразим, Тезука-бучо — ходячий генератор, а Кайдо-семпай вообще исчез. – И прежде, чем скрыться в своей комнате, добавил: — Кстати, Рюдзаки-сенсей просила, чтобы ты ей позвонил.

Нанджиро покачал головой.

— Наверное, она хочет сказать, что моему сыну пора к психиатру.

 

* * *

 

Инуи перепробовал всевозможные средства от головной боли, но вместо улучшения ему стало только хуже. Он предполагал, что отчасти это было связано с исчезновением Кайдо, а также странными инцидентами, случившимися с другими членами команды, но легче от этой догадки ему не становилось. И что ещё хуже — он никак не мог расслабиться и задремать в надежде, что целительный сон избавит его от боли. Его мозг был слишком перегружен. Инуи попробовал считать овец, но понял, что вместо этого составляет список уникальных особенностей каждой из них. Когда же он переключился на обратный счет от ста, числа начали выстраиваться в уравнения и формулы, которые стремительно заполняли его сознание до тех пор, пока он не забыл, с чего вообще начал.

И в этот момент Инуи понял, что чем больше он занимал свой разум этими вычислениями и преобразованиями, тем меньше у него болела голова.

Внезапно боль полностью исчезла, сменившись переизбытком информации. Едва Инуи пытался вычленить одну-единственную мысль, как та немедленно преобразовывалась в серию совершенно новых, да так быстро, что это могло бы свести с ума обычного подростка.

Но, так или иначе, теперь Инуи знал, что его самого больше нельзя назвать обычным. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и осторожно, но уверенно принялся наводить порядок в своем кипящем разуме.

 

* * *

 

У заведующей приютом для животных был обычный рабочий день до того момента, как её ассистентка — белая, как мел — вернулась из секции, где обитали их питомцы.

— В чем дело, Хари-сан?

— Т-т-там, — заикаясь, выдавила женщина, тыча пальцем себе за спину. — Вы должны сами это увидеть, иначе просто-напросто не поверите!

Заведующая нахмурилась, но пошла в указанном направлении, хоть и не знала, что же именно ищет.

Она медленно шла между клетками, по очереди заглядывая в каждую из них. Дойдя до самой последней, в которую посадили недавно подобранного полосатого кота, женщина взвизгнула.

Кот исчез, но клетка была по-прежнему занята — в ней находился какой-то подросток.

Свернувшись в клубок, он сидел, обхватив колени руками и спрятав в них лицо. Тело мальчика сотрясала сильная дрожь, а глаза — когда он поднял голову —оказались полны слёз.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он низким хриплым голосом. — Пусть они перестанут!

 

* * *

 

Ойши повесил трубку, чувствуя, как его пробирает озноб. Да что такое с ними со всеми происходит?

— Ойши! — позвал Эйджи, заглянув в комнату. — Ты оставил меня на кухне в полном одиночестве. И если ты вскоре туда не вернешься, я могу начать есть — и тогда пеняй на себя, если не досчитаешься чего-нибудь вкусненького.

— Мне надо уйти, — сообщил ему Ойши. — Звонил Тезука. Он разговаривал со мной по громкой связи с телефона Рюдзаки-сенсей, потому что сам не может прикоснуться к трубке. Впрочем, дело не только в том, что его проблемы с электричеством не уладились — Кайдо нашёлся…

— Так это же **отличная** новость! — пришёл в восторг Эйджи. — Я так из-за него беспокоился, ня!

Из взгляда Ойши по-прежнему не исчезала тревога.

— …в клетке, в приюте для животных, Эйджи. Заведующая приютом позвонила Тезуке, потому что сам Кайдо не мог говорить — он плакал.

Эйджи вытаращил глаза.

— Хой? — выдохнул он еле слышно. — Кайдо?

Ойши надел куртку.

— Мы должны попасть туда как можно скорее, пока заведующая не решила позвонить в полицию или ещё куда-нибудь.

— Ты думаешь, она **собирается**? — воскликнул Эйджи. — Поспеши, Ойши, мы должны попасть туда как можно быстрее!

— Я ведь так и сказал, верно? — с непривычным раздражением отрезал Ойши. — Такое ощущение, будто весь мир сошел с ума, и всё, о чем я сейчас мечтаю — это быть достаточно взрослым, чтобы сесть за руль автомобиля — автобусом мы будем добираться туда целую вечность!

— Какой автобус?! Кайдо нуждается в нашей помощи прямо **сейчас**! — Эйджи схватил Ойши за руку, и внезапно всё вокруг изменилось.

Ребята замерли на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам и осознавая, что они больше не в комнате Ойши. Более того — стоят на улице, прямо напротив приюта для животных.

У Эйджи задрожали губы.

— Ойши… — пробормотал он, — что произошло?

— Я… я не знаю, — отозвался Ойши, надеясь, что от чрезмерного волнения его всё же не стошнит. Сделав глубокий вдох, он успокаивающе похлопал напарника по спине. — Давай подумаем об этом потом, Эйджи. А сейчас мы должны помочь Кайдо.

В ответ Кикумару лишь молча кивнул и на подгибающихся ногах пошёл за ним следом.

 

* * *

 

— Выпустите нас!

— Нам здесь не нравится!

— Где мой хозяин?

— Мне страшно!

Стиснув руки в кулаки, Кайдо Каору изо всех сил зажимал уши, но это не помогало — он по-прежнему их слышал. Всех их, одновременно, постоянно плачущих. Он чувствовал, как их страх и тоска разъедают его душу, и не мог удержаться от слёз. Он знал, что должен выбраться отсюда, но не мог заставить себя уйти, пока здесь оставалось столько боли.

— Кайдо! Эй, Кайдо!

— Это мы! Эйджи и Ойши!

Знакомые человеческие голоса. Кайдо попытался сфокусироваться на них.

— Семпаи? — пробормотал он.

— С тех пор, как мы его нашли, он всё время в таком состоянии, — произнёс женский голос. — У него что — проблемы с головой?

— Нет, ничего подобного!

Ойши-семпай! Кайдо поднял голову и увидел, что оба его товарища по команде стоят рядом с кушеткой, на которой он свернулся в поисках безопасности. Они выглядели испуганными.

— Это мы, Кайдо, мы пришли забрать тебя, хорошо? — сказал Ойши, касаясь его плеча.

Кайдо попытался шевельнуться, но множество голосов вновь зазвучали у него в голове. Страх, голод, жажда, страх, усталость, игривость, злоба, **страх**!

Кайдо издал глубокий низкий вскрик и обхватил голову руками.

— Я могу их слышать, семпай! — застонал он. — Эти животные, они говорят со мной! Я клянусь вам, я могу их **слышать**!

Ойши в ужасе стиснул плечо Кайдо.

— Нет, **не можешь**! — воскликнул он.

Кайдо моргнул. А затем медленно посмотрел на Ойши.

— О-оно ушло, — удивлённо выдохнул он и с облегчением добавил: — Я их больше не слышу.

Эйджи плюхнулся на кушетку.

— Я уж было решил, что у меня вот-вот случится сердечный приступ, ня!

— Не расслабляйтесь! Нам ещё нужно отсюда убраться! — сказал Ойши, поднимая Кайдо, и Эйджи сразу вскочил на ноги.

— Вот бы мы оказались дома так же, как попали сюда, — мечтательно вздохнул он. — Это точно было бы быстрее!

— Даже не шути об этом, — решительно заявил Ойши. — Лично я предпочту до конца жизни ездить на автобусе, если взамен ни с кем из нас больше не случится ничего странного.

 

* * *

 

Инуи никак не мог найти свой телефон.

Придя в библиотеку, Инуи положил его на стол перед собой. Но когда телефон зазвонил, оказалось, что он похоронен где-то под дюжиной газет, двумя десятками учебников и парой энциклопедических томов. Безуспешно роясь в этой груде литературы, Инуи сумел разыскать лишь компьютерную мышь, но не телефон.

— Молодой человек, — проворчала библиотекарь, — будьте любезны вынести отсюда свой мобильник!

— Непременно, мадам, сразу после того, как я его найду, — ответил Инуи, не обращая внимания на то, с каким ужасом женщина посмотрела на его заваленный книгами стол. В конце концов, нащупав телефон, он поднёс его к уху и вполголоса произнёс:

— Инуи слушает.

— Почему ты шепчешь? — поинтересовалась Сумире. — Впрочем, неважно! Инуи, дела идут всё хуже. Я только что разговаривала с Ойши и Эйджи. Они нашли Кайдо, который утверждает, что не только мог слышать, как животные из приюта с ним разговаривали, но и сам сумел превратиться **в кота**!

— Трансформация вполне возможна, — сообщил ей Инуи. — Так же, как и то, что моя способность к обработке информации возросла практически до уровня гениальности…

— Что?! — перебила его Сумире. — То есть такими окольными путями ты сообщаешь мне, что знаешь, что происходит?

— И да, и нет. Очевидно, что многие из нас получили сверхчеловеческие способности, предела которых мы еще не осознали, но я пока не установил ни точную причину случившегося, ни то, являются ли эти способности постоянными или временными.

Он услышал, как тренер вздохнула.

— Так или иначе, но я организую собрание команды в «Кавамура-суши». Отец Кавамуры закроет ресторан пораньше, так что туда смогут попасть только те, кого я извещу.

— Я приеду, — тут Инуи заметил, что библиотекарь недовольно постукивает ногой, глядя на его стол. — Как только упорядочу кое-какие данные.

 

* * *

 

Фуджи Шюске спустился по лестнице.

— Я ухожу, — сообщил он. — Если кто-то будет меня искать, я в ресторане у Кавамуры.

Его младший брат Юта выглянул с верхней площадки.

— А Кавамуре-сану уже разрешили принимать посетителей?

— Да, к счастью с ним всё в порядке, — ответил Шюске. — Это необъяснимо, но огонь ему совершенно не повредил. — Тут он замолчал и оглянулся на брата. — А как насчет тебя? Ты вернулся домой с таким больным горлом, что тебя было страшно слушать — а сейчас твой голос звучит вполне нормально.

Юта пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю, наверное, оно само прошло. И это прекрасно, потому что у нашей школы завтра матч. — Он почесал в затылке, избегая смотреть на брата. — Наверное, это даже хорошо, что ты уходишь. Мизуки-семпай уже едет сюда, чтобы обсудить со мной стратегию игры.

Шюске слегка нахмурился.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Он открыл входную дверь, но затем остановился.

— Что-то не так, аники? — уточнил Юта.

Шюске вздохнул.

— Думаю, я немного нервничаю перед выходом на улицу. Весь сегодняшний день окружающие ведут себя очень странно.

— Только не я. Я всё тот же.

Шюске оглянулся и, встретившись взглядом с Ютой, улыбнулся.

— Да, ты всё тот же, — благодарно сказал он. — Ещё увидимся.

Шюске закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Юту смотреть себе вслед. Но если бы он увидел, как изменилось выражение лица его младшего брата, то вряд ли бы почувствовал какую-либо признательность.

— Аники, — задыхаясь, произнес Юта.

Перед его лицом щелкнули чьи-то пальцы, и, подскочив от неожиданности, Юта обнаружил рядом с собой Мизуки.

— Семпай, — выдохнул Юта. — Когда вы пришли? Я вас не видел.

— Меня только что впустил твой брат, — ответил Мизуки, нахмурившись.

— Но я не заметил, чтобы он…

— Наверное, ты был слишком занят, мечтательно глядя ему вслед, — отрезал менеджер теннисной команды Сент-Рудольфа. — Ты ведь провожал его таким влюблённым взглядом. В чём дело, Юта-кун?

Младшему из братьев Фуджи было так же сложно объяснить своё поведение, как и то, что он умудрился пропустить появление Мизуки. Впрочем, какие бы причины ни заставляли его вести себя так странно, Юта точно знал, что они ему не нравятся.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья,**

_в которой представители пострадавших школ собираются вместе, чтобы сравнить наблюдения и силы_

 

В ресторан Кавамуры подтянулись первые гости. Мысленно составляя список пришедших, Сумире отметила, что Ханамура Аой привела с собой всю троицу пострадавших от воздействия неизвестных сил, а вот Сакаки Таро прибыл один, правда, заверил, что его подопечные скоро появятся — Атобе обещал привезти их в своём лимузине. Её команда тоже была здесь, за исключением Фуджи, который снова опаздывал. Сумире направилась к Эчизену Нанджиро, которого пригласила прийти вместе с Рёмой.

— Странно, да? — сказала она, кивнув на изможденного Тезуку, чьё тело выглядело, словно светящийся контур, по которому непрерывно циркулировал низкочастотный ток. Смельчаков сесть с ним рядом не нашлось.

— Не то слово, — согласился Нанджиро. — Хорошо хоть этот пацан Кавамура больше не полыхает.

Сумире поглядела на стоящего за стойкой Кавамуру. Тот помогал отцу готовить суши для гостей и то и дело получал нагоняй за то, что, формируя из риса нигири, поджаривал рыбу прикосновением пальцев:

— Не полыхает — это да, однако его кожа слишком горяча — не дотронешься. Боюсь, он может вспыхнуть в любую минуту.

Устроившийся рядом с Эйджи Момоширо толкнул того в бок, кивнув в сторону сидящих на другом конце зала близнецов Танака:

— Эти двое как бельмо на глазу со своими неоновыми волосами! Как думаешь, крашенные?

— Между прочим, мы тебя **слышим**! — крикнул ему Танака Йохей.

— И, кстати говоря, у тебя кетчуп на лице! — добавил Танака Кохей.

— Правда, что ли? — Момо повернулся к Эйджи.

— Я ничего не вижу, — произнёс тот, внимательно его разглядывая. — Впрочем, подожди, вот какое-то пятнышко, — Эйджи ткнул пальцем. — Правда, я думал, это просто прыщик, ня!

— Оно там уже давно, — заметил Кохей.

Йохей хихикнул:

— Наверное, он проходил так почти всю неделю и даже не замечал!

Под градом их насмешек Момоширо послюнявил салфетку и принялся ожесточённо тереть лицо.

— Наверное, я это заслужил, — признался он Эйджи.

— Хётей приехал! — произнёс кто-то. Под взглядами собравшихся Ойши ввёл теннисистов из Хётея в зал. Первым шёл Атобе Кейго.

— Простите за опоздание, — обратился он к Таро, — но нам пришлось ловить Гакуто — он едва не улетел.

Шишидо Рё только хмыкнул:

— Я по-прежнему думаю, что нужно было просто привязать его за ногу верёвкой, и пусть бы себе болтался за окном всю дорогу.

— Шишидо-сан! — охнул Отори Чотаро.

— Заткнись, — прикрикнул Мукахи Гакуто на Шишидо. — По крайней мере, за окном было бы не в пример **теплее**. Вот уж большое спасибо, Атобе!

Тот лишь пожал плечами:

— Я всё ещё осваиваю свою сверхсилу и, кстати говоря, на твоём месте помолчал бы — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не смог бы стоять на земле обеими ногами.

В этот момент до Сумире дошло, что Гакуто парил в нескольких дюймах над полом — очевидно, именно поэтому он крепко держался за руки со своим бойфрендом Ошитари Юуши.

— В вашей команде пока что только эти пятеро?

— Да, но, как и вы, я присматриваю за остальными. Просто на всякий случай.

— Значит, теперь ждём только Фуджи, — произнесла Сумире, нахмурившись. — Наверное, следовало сказать ему взять такси.

— Вряд ли бы это сильно помогло, — произнёс, входя, расстроенный Фуджи. — Если бы водитель такси хоть немного походил на водителя автобуса, он бы просто не выпустил меня из машины.

— О чём ты говоришь, Фуджико? — обеспокоено поинтересовался Кавамура. — Кто-то пытался тебя обидеть?

Вздохнув, Фуджи покачал головой:

— Нет, Така-сан. Когда дверь автобуса открылась, я собрался выходить и, улыбнувшись, поблагодарил водителя, как тот внезапно закрыл дверь. Похоже, он твёрдо намеревался ехать хоть всю ночь, лишь бы не выпускать меня из салона. Пришлось просить о помощи других пассажиров. Трое из них кинулись мне на выручку, сдерживая водителя, чтобы я мог сбежать! — он вздрогнул и потёр руки. — Здесь как-то холодно.

— Прошу прощения, — отозвался Атобе.

— Ну, раз мы все здесь, рассаживайтесь, где придется, — попросила Сумире, кивнув инфо-эксперту из Сейгаку. — Инуи, ты говорил, что можешь как-то это прояснить, так что давай — говори.

Выступив вперёд, Инуи поправил очки.

— Прежде чем начать, замечу, что я пока что всё ещё не знаю, что вызвало в нас эти изменения. Это может быть какая-то разновидность естественной человеческой эволюции или же что-то, связанное с астрономическими событиями — просмотрев репортажи наиболее крупных газет за последний месяц, я придумал десятки теорий. Однако знание причины для нас сейчас не так важно, как решение текущей проблемы.

— Лично для меня наиболее важно всё это **прекратить** , — заявил Тезука. Он щёлкнул пальцами, с которых тут же сорвался рой голубоватых искр. — Инуи, я так долго не протяну.

— К несчастью, Тезука, не думаю, что мы **можем** это остановить или как-то обратить вспять, — сообщил ему Инуи. — Но верю, что нашел способ контролировать наши новоприобретенные способности так, чтобы они не осложняли нашу жизнь сильнее, чем уже это сделали.

— И это?.. — уточнил Юуши.

— Просто прекратите им сопротивляться, — сообщил Инуи, посмотрев на него. — Когда я это сделал – успокоился и позволил сверхсиле течь сквозь меня — то смог сконцентрировать её вместо того, чтобы выпустить из-под контроля. Если вы будете собранными и сдержанными, то сможете управлять сверхсилой, а не наоборот.

— Но, Инуи, — воскликнул Фуджи в отчаянии, — я даже не уверен в том, что у меня **есть** сверхсила, не говоря уже о том, чтобы знать, в чём она заключается.

— Кажется, окружающие без видимой причины готовы бросаться к твоим ногам. Если ты научишься как следует использовать эту способность, то сможешь заставить остальных безоговорочно себе подчиняться.

— Я думал, он и так это умеет, — хихикнул Эйджи.

— Инуи! — воскликнула Сумире. — Тебе не следовало ему это говорить!

— Почему? — удивился тот. — Я убеждён, что рано или поздно он бы и сам до этого додумался. — Он снова повернулся к Фуджи. — Расскажи мне в точности, что происходило с того самого момента, как ты заметил странности в поведении окружающих.

Шаг за шагом Фуджи припомнил всё, что случилось с ним с самого утра. К концу рассказа Инуи уже понимающе кивал:

— Всё ясно, — подытожил он. — В каждом отдельном случае окружающие смотрели тебе в глаза, после чего становились бездумными фуджипоколонниками. Кстати, когда ты велел учителю тебя отпустить, то тоже заглянул ему в глаза — и лишь после этого он тебя послушался.

Фуджи посмотрел на Инуи удивлённым взглядом, но тут же испуганно отвёл его в сторону.

— Но… но если это правда… значит, я больше никогда не смогу смотреть людям в глаза?

— Вовсе нет, но для этого ты должен перестать сопротивляться своей сверхсиле и принять как данность, что она у тебя есть. Я убеждён, как только все мы так поступим, это станет первым шагом на пути к тому, чтобы вновь начать контролировать нашу жизнь.

— Хорошо, я попытаюсь, — согласился Фуджи. Закрыв глаза, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. — Теперь мне нужно на ком-то это опробовать, — произнёс он, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

— Я всегда готов, Фуджико, – вызвался добровольцем Кавамура.

— Кавамура-семпай и так уже фуджипоклонник, — встрял Рёма. — Это необъективное испытание.

Кавамура залился румянцем, в то время как Фуджи повернулся к Рёме:

— Может, мне следует испробовать свою сверхсилу на **тебе** , Эчизен.

— Не старайся, — рассмеялся Нанджиро. — Этот пацан любит только своего кота.

— Отец! — вскинулся Рёма.

— Поскольку именно я всё это предложил, — сказал Инуи, — то будет только справедливо, если в качестве подопытного ты используешь меня.

Фуджи кивнул и, медленно подняв голову, заглянул Инуи в глаза. Тот моргнул и потряс головой, словно желая её прочистить.

— Сильная штука, но тебе удается её подавлять, иначе я бы уже был пускающим слюни идиотом. Давай посмотрим, удастся ли тебе полностью её заблокировать — нет, не отводи глаза.

Продолжая смотреть на Инуи, Фуджи изо всех сил попытался подавить в себе нечто, пытавшееся пробудить желание в его товарище.

— Это непросто, — признал он.

— Но у тебя получается, — не без облегчения констатировал Инуи. — Поскольку ты всё же принял тот факт, что эта сверхсила — твоя, и приобрёл над ней определённый контроль, то отлично справишься и дальше. Однако было бы лучше, тренируй ты этот контроль почаще.

— А на нас это тоже сработает, семпай? — спросил Кайдо тихо. — Каким-то образом немного раньше Ойши-семпай помог мне подавить мои сверхспособности, но, кажется, они снова возвращаются.

— Думаю, сработает, Кайдо, — заверил его Инуи. — Просто прими свою сверхсилу и не делай вид, что её нет.

Кайдо сделал глубокий вдох, затем медленно выдохнул. Через несколько минут он снова поднял глаза:

— Кажется, и вправду работает. В любом случае, я больше не слышу обрывков мыслей сидящих на деревьях птиц или бродячих котов.

— Теперь сконцентрируйся на том, чтобы снова их услышать, — предложил Инуи.

Кайдо покачал головой:

— Не хочу.

— Пожалуйста.

Кайдо нахмурился. Так просто отказать семпаю он не мог и потому сконцентрировался на том, чтобы вновь услышать доносящиеся снаружи голоса животных. Через какое-то время он опять кивнул.

— Да, они снова здесь. Разве что теперь я слышу не только кота и птиц, но также и пса, которого хозяин вывел на прогулку. Все они говорят одно – ветер усилился.

— И он **действительно** усилился, — заметил Чотаро, отодвинув гардину и выглянув в окно.

— Отлично, Кайдо, — произнес Инуи. — Теперь, когда ты немного контролируешь свою сверхспособность, давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты, как и раньше, заставить голоса умолкнуть.

Кайдо сосредоточился на том, чтобы больше не слышать животных. На его лице появилось выражение облегчения.

— Они пропали.

— Не могу пообещать, что они больше не появятся, но я уверен, чем чаще ты будешь практиковаться над тем, чтобы отключать и включать свои сверхспособности, тем больший контроль обретешь. — Инуи огляделся вокруг. — Остальные тоже попробуйте. Даже если ваши сверхсилы сейчас бездействуют, просто расслабьтесь и примите тот факт, что они у вас **есть**. Сделайте этот первый шаг.

Ребята сосредоточились, и в комнате воцарилось молчание. Рёма оглядывал присутствующих, изучая разнообразные выражения их лиц. Он видел, как парящий в воздухе Гакуто опускался всё ниже, пока наконец не коснулся ногами пола, после чего распахнул глаза и широко ухмыльнулся:

— Сработало!

Остальные выразили свое согласие. Близнецы Танака обнялись и разрыдались от облегчения. Вытянув руку, Атобе коснулся плеча Тезуки. Тот удивлённо поднял голову и наградил Атобе предостерегающим взглядом:

— Тебя могло садануть током, особенно принимая во внимание то, какова **твоя собственная** сверхсила.

— Ах, но кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, — произнёс Атобе, присаживаясь рядом. — Кажется, — он издал добродушный смешок, — тут становится теплее.

— Зато **там** ветер становится всё сильнее, — прокомментировал Момоширо, выглянув в окно. В следующую минуту раздался телефонный звонок. — Ой, простите, — извинившись, он огляделся и поднёс мобильник к уху. — Момо-тян слушает! О, привет, сестрёнка Тачибаны! — поморщившись, он отодвинул телефон в сторону, но через какое-то время вновь поднёс его к уху. — Прости-прости! Так в чем дело, Ан-тян? — Момо слушал, и его лицо мрачнело всё сильнее. Наконец он прочистил горло. — Секундочку! — накрыв мембрану рукой, он бросил взгляд на Инуи. — Тачибана Ан говорит, что ураган — дело рук её брата, и тот не знает, как это остановить. Чем сильнее он паникует, тем хуже становится ветер!

— Мне как-то трудно представить паникующего Тачибану Киппея, — заметил Эйджи.

— Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — ответил Гакуто.

— Момоширо, расскажи Ан обо всём, что мы здесь делали, и пусть она передаст это брату. Ещё скажи, что мы свяжемся с ним как только решим, что со всем этим делать.

В то время как Момо принялся выполнять инструкции Инуи, Сумире обвела взглядом остальных взрослых.

— И что же со всем этим делать? На какое-то время мы решили проблему, но ребята по-прежнему практически незнакомы со своими новыми сверхсилами.

— Пока что было бы лучше собрать всех, у кого пробудились сверхспособности, в одном месте, — предложил Таро. — Где-нибудь, где они смогут научиться контролю и избежать ненужного вмешательства извне. Поскольку большая часть моей команды пострадала, я согласен присматривать за ребятами.

— И я, — вызвалась Аой. — Я бы тоже хотела помочь и сделать всё, что в моих силах.

— Ну, поскольку в это вовлечена **вся** моя команда, — умолкнув, Сумире поглядела на Нанджиро, после чего они оба перевели взгляд на Рёму.

— Пока что он не продемонстрировал нам никаких сверхспособностей, — заметил Нанджиро. — Разве что теперь к ним относят и язвительность?

— До этого момента я как-то не обращала внимания, — согласилась Сумире. — Может, он ещё слишком мал? Остальные по крайней мере на год его старше.

— Если вы отправите куда-нибудь его товарищей по команде, он захочет отправиться с ними, — произнёс Нанджиро, ковыряя пальцем в ухе. — В последнее время я что-то заскучал в своем храме, поэтому, так и быть, помогу вам с детишками.

— Отлично. Убеждена, ты будешь по-дружески делиться с ними эротическими журналами, — сухо ответила Сумире, однако предложение помощи не отклонила.

— Ветер улегся, — заметил Такахиса.

Инуи кивнул:

— Кажется, Тачибана-сан последовал нашему совету.

— Скоро мы ему перезвоним. Мы решили, — объявила Сумире, — будет лучше, если вы все побудете вместе, пока немного не освоитесь со своими сверхспособностями — считайте это ещё одним тренировочным лагерем.

— Побудем вместе? — удивлённо спросил Кохей.

— Убеждена, что ваши родители отнесутся к этому с пониманием, — заверила его Аой. — Все они хотят, чтобы вы научились сосуществовать с вашими новыми сверхсилами.

— Но куда мы отправимся? — спросил Ойши.

Атобе поднял вверх палец:

— Думаю, у меня имеется подходящее место. Родители купили его пару месяцев назад, и ремонт как раз закончен. Мы сможем разместиться там с относительными удобствами, плюс в доме останется несколько свободных комнат — на случай, если объявится ещё какой-нибудь обладатель сверхспособностей. Добираться будет дольше, но зато все смогут по-прежнему ходить в школу.

— Твои родители согласятся, Атобе-кун? — уточнила Аой.

Атобе уверенно улыбнулся:

— Они не откажут, если я попрошу.

— А теннисные корты там есть? — спросил Шишидо.

— Естественно.

— По-моему, звучит отлично.

— Хой, мне только что пришло в голову! — произнёс Эйджи задумчиво. — Теперь, когда у нас всех есть клёвые суперсилы, мы что, должны носить костюмы из спандекса, отзываться на клички и спасать мир?

Обменявшись взглядами, все ребята как один протянули:

— Не-е-е!

— Это боян! — скорчил гримаску Гакуто.

Атобе наморщил нос:

— Мир сам в состоянии позаботиться о себе.

— Мы теннисисты, а не супергерои, — заметил Тезука.

— Ну, хорошо-хорошо. Я просто спросил.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая,**

_в которой тенниксмены начинают съезжаться в особняк_

 

Тачибана Киппей любил свою команду — и очень сильно, но если его вице-капитан не прекратит метаться по салону такси туда-сюда, то он всё же вышвырнет его из машины.

— Акира, хватит! — произнес он с нажимом. — Мы уже почти приехали.

—Язнаюноничегонемогуподелатьэтотакздоровочтомысможемпонятьчтожеснаминетакидажееслимынесможемэтоисправитьвозможномынаучимсяэтоконтролировать…

— Я же уже сказал, с чего стоит начать, так почему бы тебе не успокоиться? Возможно, тогда ты станешь менее гиперактивным.

Тачибана считал, что его способность к внезапному вызову ураганов была довольно неприятной, но Момоширо хотя бы объяснил, как её можно более или менее контролировать. Вот только, судя по всему, то же самое упражнение совершенно не срабатывало в отношении Акиры, которого прозвали Демоном скорости задолго до обретения сверхспособности. А теперь он двигался, думал и говорил так быстро, что его не всегда удавалось понять. По правде говоря, если бы Камио добирался до убежища, предоставленного Атобе, своим ходом, то был бы там уже давным-давно.

— А до того в этой машине ехал алкаш, изменивший своей жене. А до него здесь ехала женщина с пятилетней дочерью. А до них…

Ибу Шинджи, бойфренд Камио, был ещё одним игроком команды Фудомине, у которого пробудились сверхспособности. Он и раньше имел привычку бормотать себе под нос бесконечные монологи — даже во время матчей — однако теперь он разговаривал не сам с собой, а с окружающими его предметами. И Тачибана не знал, что было хуже.

— Приехали, — объявил таксист, тактично не замечая странностей своих пассажиров. За время работы он повидал и не такое.

Камио сразу же умчался вперед, а Шинджи вежливо поблагодарил машину, пока Тачибана расплачивался за проезд.

 

* * *

 

Когда во входную дверь постучали, в холле находился только Момоширо, так что ему пришлось идти открывать. Он был немного удивлён: несмотря на то, что они жили здесь совсем недолго, Момоширо уже знал — для того, чтобы добраться до особняка, нужно было сначала пройти через ворота поместья, снабженные электронным замком.

Его удивление лишь возросло, когда, открыв дверь, он обнаружил за ней Камио.

— Привет, — поздоровался Момо. — Я и не знал, что ты приедешь, мы ждали одного Тачибану.

Камио ткнул пальцем в сторону ворот.

— ОнвсёещетамвместесШинджионискороподойдуттакчтогдездесьбудутнашикомнаты?

Момоширо уставился на Камио, пытаясь понять, что же именно тот сказал.

— Ну, полагаю, ты теперь тоже желанный гость, — наконец резюмировал он. — Значит, Ибу приехал с вами? — он рассмеялся. — Эчизену это понравится!

— Эчизентожездесьакакаяунегоспособностьохэтозвоноксворотпоместьяпохожеониготовывойти! — и прежде, чем Момоширо успел хоть что-то ответить, Камио уже нажимал на интеркоме кнопку, отпирающую ворота.

— Слушай, а как ты сам оказался здесь раньше них? — спросил Момоширо и тут же поднял руку. — Только говори **помедленнее**.

Камио попытался вспомнить, что Тачибана объяснял ему о необходимости оставаться спокойным и сфокусированным.

— Я перебежал через стену, — сумел произнести он.

Каменная стена, окружавшая поместье была высотой футов десять, а может и все пятнадцать, сообразил Момоширо. Это с какой же скоростью надо было бежать?!

Камио пошел открывать дверь своим капитану и бойфренду, когда рядом с Момо материализовался Эйджи.

— Ой! — подскочил от неожиданности Момоширо. — Эйджи-семпай, ты это нарочно делаешь?!

— Прости-прости, — тихонько фыркнул Эйджи. — Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, кто приехал!

Тачибана уставился на него.

— Ты возник прямо из воздуха или прибежал так же быстро, как Акира?

— Я сюда телепортировался — они это так называют, — объяснил Эйджи. — Но я хочу назвать это как-то более клёво, чтобы оно мне больше соответствовало — что-то вроде «хойкать» или как-то так.

— Итысчитаешьэтоназваниеклёвымябынебылвэтомтакуверенэйкактыдумаешьтысможешьтелепортироватьсябыстреечемябегаю? — спросил Камио. Эйджи лишь захлопал глазами.

— Хой? — смущённо переспросил он.

— Раньше это был преуспевающий загородный клуб, — пробормотал Шинджи. — А до того — отель, только слишком дорогой для большинства людей. И он рад, что в нём будут жить дети – при условии, что мы не будем здесь ничего ломать.

Выглядя ещё более сконфуженным, Эйджи покосился на Момо в поисках поддержки. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Добро пожаловать, мальчики, — поздоровалась Аой, спускаясь по лестнице. — Камио-кун, Шинджи-кун, я не знала, что вы тоже приедете.

— Прошу прощения, — поклонился Тачибана. — Сверхспособности моих товарищей по команде начали проявляться поздно вечером — уже после того, как я в последний раз обговорил с Рюдзаки-сан свой переезд сюда.

— Всё в порядке — мы с радостью примем тех, кому нужно время, чтобы научиться справляться со своими новыми способностями. –— Тут она помахала Эйджи. — Кикумару-кун, будь так добр, покажи ребятам несколько свободных комнат наверху.

— Конечно, идите за мной, ня! — воскликнул Эйджи — и тут же исчез. Аой вздохнула и послала ребятам извиняющийся взгляд. Мгновение спустя смущенный Эйджи снова появился в холле.

— Упс, простите. Поднимайтесь наверх, — с этими словами он направился к лестнице. Прежде, чем Тачибана и Шинджи успели сделать хоть шаг, Камио уже стоял на верхней площадке.

— Момоширо последним касался этих перил, — бубнил Шинджи, поднимаясь по лестнице. — А самым первым был мужчина по имени Коджито, и было это в 1960-м, когда это здание только построили…

— Ибу-сан.

Шинджи остановился на ступеньках и поднял взгляд на Рёму, невозмутимо смотревшего на него с верхней площадки.

— Эчизен Рёма. Я не слышал, чтобы у тебя появились какие-то сверхспособности, тогда каким образом ты здесь оказался?

— Моя команда здесь, поэтому я тоже здесь, — ответил Рёма, а затем нахмурился. — К тому же, мой отец — один из здешних наставников.

Мгновением позже Шинджи понял причину его недовольства, когда плохо выбритый мужчина в одежде монаха подошел к Рёме и взъерошил ему волосы, отчего тот нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Так, и кто тут у нас? Приехали ещё несколько милых мальчиков? Добро пожаловать! — мужчина ткнул в них пальцем. — Эй, я помню вас троих! Фудомине, верно? Я видел вашу игру – очень хороша.

— Спасибо, — ответил Тачибана. — А вы?..

— Эчизен Нанджиро, — представился мужчина и вновь взлохматил волосы Рёмы. — А это — мой балбес.

— Больно, — поморщившись, пробурчал Рёма.

— ЭйЭчизенНанджироэтозначитвыбылитеннисистоммировогоуровнячертвозьмияинедумалчтовывыглядитекакполный…

Резкий порыв ветра заставил Камио умолкнуть.

— Я приношу извинения за своего игрока, — сказал Тачибана, поклонившись Нанджиро.

— За что? Он всего лишь сказал пра-ммпф! — Рёма безуспешно попытался освободиться от отцовской руки, которая, покинув его волосы, накрепко заткнула ему рот.

— Не буду вас больше задерживать, — приветливо произнес Нанджиро и отошел в сторону, буквально волоча Рёму за собой. — Иди, покажи им свободные комнаты, Кикумару-кун!

Ребята двинулись следом за Эйджи, в то время как Рёма оттолкнул отца и одарил его хмурым взглядом.

— Что? — с искренним недоумением поинтересовался Нанджиро.

 

* * *

 

—  **Куда** ты опять уезжаешь? — спросил Юта, наблюдая за сборами брата. — И с каких это пор ты ходишь по дому в солнечных очках?

— Мне нужно выходить через несколько минут, и я не хочу забыть их и обнаружить это уже в автобусе. Я уезжаю в одно из поместий Атобе Кейго — я оставил его номер телефона в прихожей, — Шюске открыл ящик, вытащил оттуда тетрадь в твёрдом переплёте и замер, глядя на неё. — Юта… у тебя же не было причины лазить в мой ящик, правда?

— Оно мне надо?! — фыркнул его младший брат. — А что?

— О, да ничего, — Шюске казалось, он точно помнил, как положил закладку между страницами, но сейчас она лежала рядом с дневником. Он знал, что Юта не станет ему лгать, так что, наверное, закладка выпала, когда Юмико укладывала в ящик чистую одежду.

— Эй… аники, — медленно позвал Юта, нервно потирая руку. — Прежде, чем ты уедешь, я бы хотел тебе кое-что показать. — Он вытянул руку вперед, растопырив пальцы. — Ты видишь у меня на указательном пальце порез от бумаги?

Шюске осмотрел палец.

— Нет, не вижу. Где он?

— В том-то и дело — он исчез. Так же, как моя вчерашняя боль в горле, — Юта выглядел встревоженным. — И это ещё не всё, вчера вечером, когда здесь был Мизуки-семпай, и мы готовили себе бутерброды, он обжёгся о тостер. Я взял его руку чтобы осмотреть ожог, и пока я держал её… — Юта отвел взгляд. — Он сказал, что боль исчезла. И следа от ожога тоже не осталось.

Шюске задумался.

— Может, Мизуки просто-напросто преувеличил серьезность ожога?

Казалось, Юта рассердился.

— Нет, аники! Я слышал, как он вскрикнул, когда это случилось, и видел, как покраснел ожог до того, как исчезнуть!

— Прости, Юта! Я не хотел сказать ничего такого, — задумчиво улыбнулся Шюске. — Я лишь надеюсь, что ты не из тех, кто станет прикидываться, что обладает сверхспособностями.

— То есть теперь ты считаешь, что у меня есть сверхспособность? — тихо спросил Юта.

Шюске положил руку ему на плечо.

— Да, я так считаю. И думаю, что ты считаешь также, иначе не стал бы мне об этом рассказывать. — Он улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, это прекрасная способность — в любой момент исцелять самого себя или тех, кто в этом нуждается.

— Наверное, но я до сих пор нервничаю, — признался Юта. — И что мне теперь делать?

— Собирать вещи, — радостно ответил ему старший брат. — Ты едешь со мной.

 

* * *

 

— Что **значит**  — мы не можем жить в одной комнате? — завопил Гакуто.

— Только то, что я сказала, — спокойно ответила Сумире. — Сакаки-сан сообщил мне, что между тобой и Ошитари-куном существует влечение, так что во избежание проблем мы решили поселить вас в разных комнатах.

— Вы слишком поздно спохватились о необходимости избегать проблем **такого** рода, — уперев руки в бока, заявил Гакуто. — Мы с Юуши встречаемся уже давным-давно!

— Раньше мы за вас не отвечали, а теперь — отвечаем, — Сумире поманила Юуши за собой. — Пойдём, Ошитари-кун, мы подыщем тебе другую комнату.

— Юуши! — Гакуто протянул к нему руку, и внезапно ноги Ошитари перестали двигаться, более того — он потерял равновесие и, упав на колени, уперся ладонями в пол.

— Какого…?! — выдохнула Сумире, переводя взгляд с Гакуто на Юуши. — Что происходит?

— Гакуто, — мягко произнёс Юуши, — прекрати это. Ты не сможешь удерживать меня так постоянно, к тому же я буду неподалеку.

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты был **со мной**! — захныкал его напарник.

Сумире наклонилась, чтобы помочь Юуши встать, так как, судя по всему, сам он не собирался этого делать, но обнаружила, что не может оторвать его руки от пола.

— Как у него это получается? — спросила она, оглянувшись на Гакуто. — Я думала, его способность – летать.

— Вы ошибались, — невозмутимо ответил Юуши. — Гакуто может контролировать силу тяжести — как свою, так и окружающих. Но в этот раз он зашёл слишком далеко.

Гакуто надулся, но все же взмахнул рукой. Юуши облегченно вздохнул и медленно поднялся на ноги.

Сумире покачала головой, сделав себе мысленную заметку не вести себя снисходительно по отношению к этим детям — и их сверхспособностям. Очевидно, что у некоторых из них до сих пор имелись тузы в рукаве.

 

* * *

 

Мизуки Хаджиме был безутешен.

— Ты только что сказал, что уезжаешь вместе с братом? — рявкнул он в телефонную трубку.

— Не беспокойтесь, семпай, я по-прежнему смогу посещать тренировки и выступать на соревнованиях за нашу школу, просто сейчас я должен быть вместе с другими ребятами, пытающимися приспособиться к своим сверхсилам.

— Я ведь велел тебе не рассказывать ему о том, что произошло! — сердито сказал Мизуки.

— П-прошу прощения, — пробормотал Юта, — но я решил, что он меня поймёт, так как у него самого возникли проблемы…

— Да неужели? — заинтересованно протянул Мизуки. — И какие же именно у Фуджи Шюске проблемы?

— Они назвали его Сиреной, потому что он может… эээ… привлекать людей, завлекать их… соблазнять их… и всё такое. Инуи Садахару думает, что аники способен заставлять людей делать то, что он захочет, эта новая сверхспособность заставляет людей его обожать.

Мизуки вздрогнул всем телом.

— Звучит совершенно отвратительно! И как это работает?

— Ну, сначала он был не уверен, но они предположили, что его сверхсила срабатывает, когда люди смотрят ему в глаза. Поэтому он учится сознательно этим управлять.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Мизуки и глубоко вздохнул. — Что ж, Юта-кун, похоже, у меня нет выбора.

— Простите меня, семпай. Я обещаю, это никак не отразится на моей игре за нашу школу.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Ну, до скорой встречи, — Мизуки повесил трубку и взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. — Так значит Фуджи Шюске у нас Сирена? Думаю, это объясняет, почему вчера вечером Юта-кун так странно вел себя сразу после его ухода. — Он накрутил на палец прядь своих тёмных волос и нехорошо усмехнулся. — Полагаю, на сей раз, у меня действительно **нет** выбора. Так что придётся мне к ним присоединиться.

И менеджер теннисной команды Сент-Рудольфа захихикал, наблюдая за тем, как в зеркале медленно исчезает его собственное отражение.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая** ,

_в которой описываются тайные связи, ссоры между соседями по комнате, а Мизуки вновь начинает мутить воду_

 

Тезука молча наблюдал, как Атобе разбирает вещи. Их комната была огромной — как и все остальные в особняке — и всё же это не снимало вопрос, которым Тезука не мог не задаваться. Будучи не в силах больше сдерживаться, он спросил:

— Почему ты здесь?

Повесив на плечики очередную рубашку, стоившую по виду целое состояние, Атобе нахмурился:

— Жаль, что мы вовремя не озаботились вопросом прислуги. Хватает и того, что я ношу одежду. Заботиться за ней должны другие.

— Атобе, почему ты здесь, в одной комнате со мной? — снова спросил Тезука. — В доме полным-полно места, и я уверен, что прежде ты никогда и ничего ни с кем не делил.

— По правде говоря, я решил, что так будет лучше, — ответил Атобе. — По словам Сакаки-сенсея, взрослые предпочитают, чтобы мы жили в комнатах по двое, так что было бы нечестно, получи я отдельную комнату.

Губы Тезуки изогнулись в улыбке.

— Нечестно? С каких пор это тебя волнует?

— В обычных обстоятельствах не волновало бы, однако нынешнюю ситуацию трудно назвать обычной, — Атобе бросил на него покровительственный взгляд. — К тому же я предпочитаю выбрать соседа по комнате сейчас, а не съезжаться неизвестно с кем после того, как к нам приедет кто-нибудь ещё. — Приблизившись к кровати Тезуки, Атобе взобрался на неё и двинулся вперёд, словно большой охотящийся кот. — Впрочем не слышу, чтобы ты особо возражал против такого расклада, – с этими словами он накрыл губы Тезуки своими — и тот не отодвинулся.

— Всё равно они узнают, — заметил Тезука.

— Нет, если мы будем осторожными, — парировал Атобе с озорной улыбкой.

— Ты **это** называешь осторожностью? Дверь даже не закрыта.

Вздохнув, Атобе слез с кровати:

— В тебе нет чувства здорового авантюризма, Тезука.

— Я встречаюсь с тобой. По-моему, это и так уже авантюра.

 

* * *

 

— Спасибо, что согласился разделить со мной комнату, Эйджи, — произнёс Фуджи, расставляя книги.

— Рад быть твоим соседом, Фуджико-тян, — ответил Эйджи, тактично умалчивая о том, что, не возражай Рюдзаки-сенсей так решительно, и он предпочел бы делить комнату с Ойши. Сам Фуджи с удовольствием поселился бы с братом, но Юта этому решительно воспротивился. — Надеюсь, тебе не помешает, если я буду хойкать туда-сюда.

Фуджи поднял голову:

— Хойкать?

Эйджи моргнул: сказывался остаточный эффект сверхспособности Фуджи. Отвернувшись прежде, чем его охватило желание броситься к ногам товарища, Эйджи ответил:

— Да, так я называю всю эту телепортацию — хойкать.

— Понятно. Звучит вполне в твоём духе, — сказал Фуджи и, немного помолчав, добавил: — Можешь смотреть на меня без малейшей опаски — я не собираюсь тебя очаровывать.

— Знаю, — Эйджи подошёл к Фуджи и дружески приобнял его за плечи. — Извини, мне показалось, что я что-то почувствовал — после чего сработал инстинкт самосохранения. Я не хотел тебя задеть.

Фуджи решительно покачал головой:

— Ты и не задел. Я **всё** понимаю. К сожалению, какая-то часть моей сверхсилы всё ещё действует — пусть я и делаю все возможное, чтобы её подавить. Это я должен просить прощения — за нехватку самоконтроля.

Вместо ответа Эйджи взял его за плечи и повернул к себе лицом.

— Даже не думай винить себя, Фуджико-тян! Мы **все** здесь учимся управлять своими сверхспособностями! Ты не можешь ничего поделать с тем, что твой природный шарм прорывается наружу. Я уверен, вскоре ты научишься с этим справляться.

Фуджи улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Эйджи.

— Без проблем, ня! — ответил тот, широко улыбаясь в ответ. — А теперь пойдём. Я хойкну нас прямиком на кухню, и мы сможем стащить что-нибудь вкусненькое, — Эйджи положил руку на плечо Фуджи, и они оба исчезли.

 

* * *

 

Весело насвистывая, Момоширо вошёел в комнату, затем вдруг замер и удивлённо вытаращил глаза:

—  **Ты-то** что здесь делаешь?

— ЯужераспаковалсвоивещипосколькумысШиндживстречаемсянамнеразрешилижитьвместеиСакаки-санподселилменяктебе.

Момоширо устало потёр глаза.

—  **Пожалуйста** , Камио, не мог бы ты расслабиться, а потом уже говорить? Хотелось бы хоть что-нибудь понять.

Кивнув, Камио на некоторое время замолчал, пытаясь обуздать скорость своей речи.

— Меня поселили сюда, потому что нам с Шинджи запретили жить в одной комнате, — он наградил Момоширо мрачным взглядом. — И я от этого тоже не в восторге, знаешь ли.

Момоширо пересёк комнату и, вздохнув, оперся о спинку принадлежащей Камио кровати.

— Ну, в прошлом, когда обстоятельства вынуждали, мы умудрялись как-то ладить. Сможем и теперь.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Камио осторожно. — Просто не ломай больше мои вещи.

—  **Опять** ты о своём велосипеде? Это вышло случайно! Ты в курсе, что это означает?!

— Ты всё равно его сломал!

— Ну, хорошо, мне очень жаль! Доволен? Очень, очень, очень **жаль**! — Момоширо хлопнул рукой по спинке кровати. Деревянный каркас треснул, и Камио рухнул на пол.

— Видишь? — воскликнул он. — Вот видишь?! Я здесь неполных пять минут, а ты уже опять ломаешь мои вещи!

— Ой, — пробормотал Момоширо смущённо.

В следующую секунду Камио уже стоял возле двери.

— Пускай меня переселят! Это худшее распределение, которое только можно было придумать, — вылетев в коридор, он внезапно затормозил. Заинтересовавшись, Момоширо вышел следом — и тихо присвистнул.

— Ну, разве что за исключением **этого** , — пробормотал он.

В комнате напротив мерялись взглядами Шинджи и Рёма.

 

* * *

 

Юуши поднял глаза на своего соседа по комнате и устало вздохнул:

— Чотаро-кун, ты мечешься из угла в угол.

Тот остановился:

— Правда? Извините, Юуши-семпай. Просто я немного волнуюсь, — Чотаро бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь.

— Мне кажется, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — Юуши, разлегшийся с книгой на кровати, поправил очки. — Однако нет смысла переживать о том, что ты не можешь изменить. В конце концов, они ведь **товарищи по команде**.

— Да, но нрав у них один другого круче, — Чотаро стиснул руки. — Было бы намного лучше, не введи взрослые это дурацкое правило о раздельном проживании!

Юуши поднял взгляд:

— Вброс, — предупредил он.

Чотаро развернулся на месте, и его тело внезапно стало прозрачным. Влетевший в комнату ботинок пронесся сквозь него и ударил Юуши по ноге.

— Ай, — пробормотал тот, отбрасывая ботинок в сторону и лишь после этого обращая внимание на его размер. Обувь была миниатюрной. — Гакуто! — позвал Юуши. — Твой ботинок здесь.

Появившийся на пороге Гакуто вошёл в комнату и забрал свою блудную обувь.

— Простите, парни. Я целился в Шишидо, но, кажется, он воспользовался своей удачливой сверхспособностью, чтобы я в него не попал, — он потёр костяшки пальцев. — А меня наградил **неудачливостью** , поэтому, швырнув в него ботинок, я ушиб руку о спинку кровати!

— Не следует меряться сверхсилами, Гаку, — предостерёг его Юуши. — Во-первых, вы можете нанести друг другу серьёзный вред. Во-вторых, ни Сакаки-сенсей, ни Атобе не одобряют ссор внутри команды, — он потёр ушибленную ногу. — И, в-третьих, во время ваших разборок может пострадать кто-нибудь ещё.

Глаза Гакуто расширились:

— Неужели я попал в тебя?! Прости, Юуши! — он с подозрением уставился на Чотаро. — Ты же стоял на пути. Почему же ботинок в тебя не попал?

— Я… фазировался, — признался Чотаро.

— Молодец, нечего сказать! — буркнул Гакуто. — А уплотниться ты не мог? Чтобы ботинок просто от тебя отскочил? — он наклонился и стукнул Чотаро по руке, но тут же громко взвыл: ощущение было таким, словно он ударил кирпичную стену. — **Ай-яй-яй**! — Гакуто потёр свою многострадальную руку.

— Вот так? — невинно уточнил Чотаро.

Юуши тихо рассмеялся. Иногда Гакуто приходилось познавать мир весьма болезненным способом.

 

* * *

 

Держа в одной руке банку с «Понтой», а во второй — бутерброд, Юта вошёл в комнату — и неожиданно обнаружил там Мизуки. Тот сидел на кровати с чемоданом возле ног.

— Сюрприз, Юта-кун! Я переселяюсь к тебе.

— М-мизуки-сан! — пробормотал Юта, запинаясь. — Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть. То есть, я хочу сказать… я только что был внизу и не слышал, чтобы вы звонили или входили в дом…

— Потому и сюрприз, — улыбнулся Мизуки. — У тебя ведь не было соседа по комнате? Ну, вот, теперь будет, — наклонившись, Мизуки подобрал с пола чемодан и щёлкнул замком. Несколько минут Юта наблюдал, как его семпай распаковывает вещи.

— Мизуки-сан?

— Да, Юта-кун?

— Ребята, которые здесь поселились… ну, тенниксмены. Они обладают свсерхсилами — знаете, вроде тех, о которых я вам раньше рассказывал?

— Да, и?..

— Ну, тогда… — Юта поковырял ногой ковёр. — Не знал, что у вас тоже есть сверхспособность. Вы ничего об этом не говорили.

Перестав расправлять на плечиках лиловую рубашку с цветочным орнаментом, Мизуки оглянулся на Юту:

— Всё как-то повода не находилось, — и снова повернулся к шкафу.

Юте хотелось спросить у семпая, **какой именно** сверхсилой тот обладает, но, судя по всему, Мизуки не был расположен к откровениям, и Юта счёл дальнейшие расспросы неуместными.

— Аники хотел поселиться со мной в одной комнате, но я отказался, — признался он — и сразу же об этом пожалел. Обычно упоминание Фуджи при Мизуки ни к чему хорошему не приводило.

Однако, к удивлению Юты, Мизуки лишь иронично рассмеялся в ответ.

— Не переживай, Юта-кун, уверен, ты не первый, кого он об этом попросил. Будь его воля, твой брат предпочёл бы делить комнату с Кавамурой Такаши.

Юта склонил голову набок:

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Хочешь сказать, ты не заметил? — усмехнулся Мизуки. — Да ведь он по уши влюбился в Кавамуру-сана. Только о нём и говорит.

— Никогда не замечал — во всяком случае, брат говорит о нём не чаще, чем об остальных товарищах по команде.

— Вслух, может, и нет. А вот на бумаге… — полностью игнорируя замешательство, появившееся на лице Юты, Мизуки закрыл шкаф. — Пока достаточно. Мне нужно встретиться со взрослыми.

— Кажется, у них совещание, — сообщил Юта. — В комнате, которую Атобе называет конференц-залом. Это слева внизу.

— Спасибо. Увидимся позже, — с этими словами Мизуки вышел из комнаты. Юта решил отправиться следом, чтобы спросить, собирается ли семпай сказать взрослым о своей сверхспособности, однако выйдя в холл, обнаружил, что там никого нет.

 

* * *

 

Сумире оглядела сидящих за столом коллег:

— Я подумала, будет хорошей идеей обсудить положение дел сейчас, когда ребята только осваиваются на новом месте. Может, есть какие-нибудь срочные вопросы, о которых вы хотели бы поговорить?

— Мои шедевры в полном порядке, — заверила Аой. — Тандем близнецов поселился вместе — как они и хотели — так что с этим не будет никаких проблем. Такахиса-кун делит комнату с Тачибаной-куном, думаю, они отлично поладят. Оба занимают капитанские должности в своих командах, да и характеры у них в целом сходны.

— Кстати о капитанах, — начал было Таро — и умолк: из коридора донёсся странный стук. Нахмурившись, он направился к двери и, распахнув её, выглянул в коридор. — Никого, — констатировал он и, закрыв дверь, вернулся на место. — А я уж было думал, что кто-то из ребят решил подслушать.

— Ну, думаю, что Йохей и Кохей — имей они такое желание — смогли бы сделать это, даже не выходя из комнаты, — проронила Аой задумчиво. — Впрочем, не уверена, что они уже способны сконцентрироваться только на одной комнате и не слушать то, что происходит в остальных.

— Умей они это — и у нас возникли бы большие проблемы, — усмехнулся Нанджиро. — Собственно говоря, проблемы у нас могут появиться не только по этой причине. У этих пацанов есть сверхспособности, в то время как у нас — пшик.

— Зато мы можем вышвырнуть их из теннисной команды, — заметила Сумире сухо. — Этого хватит, чтобы подавить в зародыше любую революцию. Итак, Таро, что вы хотели сказать о капитанах?

— Ах да. Честно признаться, я думал об Атобе с Тезукой, — ответил тот. — Я был немало удивлён, когда Атобе попросил поселить их вместе. Когда же я попытался выяснить, зачем ему это, он отделался от меня старой как мир поговоркой: держи своих друзей близко, а врагов — еще ближе. Не знаю, к чему это всё приведёт, так что лучше присматривать за ними повнимательней.

— Для своего возраста оба весьма рассудительны, — заметила Сумире, — так что сильно сомневаюсь, что они устроят драку. С другой стороны, несколько мелких стычек уже произошло.

— А чего ещё ожидать, когда собираешь в одном месте толпу подростков? — сказала Аой.

— Да, но с этим совместным расселением мы дали им новый повод для ссор, — отметила Сумире. — Я решила, что если мы поселим вместе тех, кто имеет мало общего, это научит их сдерживаться, — она пожала плечами. — Возможно, это даже поможет расцвести дружбе там, где её раньше и в помине не было.

— Ну, я бы не сильно рассчитывал на то, что Рёма распахнет дружеские объятия тому пареньку Шинджи — после того, как тот едва не выбил ему глаз, — заметил Нанджиро. — Но есть и другие ребята, в их случае вся эта затея с дружбой и вправду может сработать. Они станут закадычными приятелями или, — он подмигнул, — даже чем-то большим.

Таро нахмурился:

—  **Подобного** исхода мы совершенно не хотим. Кого вы сейчас имели в виду?

— Не скажу, — ответил Нанджиро, ухмыляясь. — Лучше просто понаблюдаю за весельем.

Таро перевел взгляд на Сумире:

— Напомните ещё раз, **зачем** здесь этот человек?

— Нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет приглядывать за остальными ребятами, пока мы будем заняты с нашими командами на тренировках, — ответила она. — Кроме того, вы были здесь и сами всё слышали. Он вызвался помочь нам из-за Рёмы.

— У которого пока что не проявилось никаких сверхспособностей, и который вообще не должен здесь находиться, — напомнил Таро.

— Да, но ведь в таком случае мы будем лишены его во всех отношениях приятного общества! — хихикнула Аой. Принимая во внимание её прошлый опыт общения с Рёмой, было трудно понять, говорила она серьёзно — или с издевкой.

— Буду более чем счастлив помочь вам присмотреть за остальными.

От удивления сидящие едва не повскакивали с мест: в комнате вместе с ними оказался Мизуки Хаджиме.

— Мизуки-кун! — выдохнула Аой. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я уже въехал, — сообщил тот. — И, поскольку это собрание тренеров, а я не только менеджер, но **ещё и тренер** команды Сент-Рудольф, то посчитал своим правом и долгом присоединиться к вам.

— Это что, тот самый пацан, которого Фуджи Шюске не так давно раскатал по корту? — осведомился Нанджиро у остальных, игнорируя убийственный взгляд, которым наградил его Мизуки.

Сумире встала, подошла к Мизуки и, взяв его за руку, повела к двери.

— То есть вы отклоняете предложенную мной помощь? — спросил тот недоверчиво.

— Можешь считать, что так и есть, — она открыла дверь и вытолкала его в коридор. — Если у тебя появилась сверхсила, Мизуки-кун, ты можешь остаться. Однако это собрание не для тренеров — оно для **взрослых** , — с этими словами Сумире захлопнула дверь

Мизуки надулся. Они даже не дали ему поделиться той смачной информацией, которую он уже успел насобирать! Мизуки фыркнул. Ну, что же, сами виноваты. Пока он просто сохранит всё в секрете и будет ждать более удобного случая использовать полученные сведения.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая,**

_в которой Мизуки испытывает терпение Фуджи, Рёма скучает по Карупину, а наставники хотят, чтобы Ойши испробовал свою сверхсилу_

Когда ребята, наконец, спустились ужинать, в столовой тут же воцарились шум и гам. Несмотря на то, что Атобе успел договориться с отцом о кухонном персонале, рабочих рук всё ещё не хватало, поэтому каждому приходилось брать свою порцию самостоятельно. Строго закреплённых мест у ребят тоже не было, и потому они рассыпались по всему помещению и иногда переходили с места на место, хотя для наставников все же отвели отдельный стол. Когда же Нанджиро удивился громкости царящего вокруг шума и гвалта, остальные трое лишь наградили его взглядами «сразу видно, что ты давно не бывал в школьных столовках».

Фуджи Шюске похлопал брата по плечу.

— Юта, может, поужинаем вместе?

Но до того как младший из братьев Фуджи успел сказать хоть слово, послышался голос, который Шюске предпочёл бы никогда не слышать.

— Он ужинает со мной, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Шюске повернулся к триумфально улыбающемуся Мизуки.

— И с каких это пор у тебя появились сверхспособности? — поинтересовался он.

— С прошлой ночи, — ответил Мизуки. — И я узнал об этом месте от Юты-куна, который, кстати, рассказал мне и о **твоей** сверхсиле, так что буду весьма признателен, если ты направишь взгляд своих прекрасных глаз в другую сторону.

Шюске прищурился.

— Я способен сдержаться и не воспользоваться своей сверхсилой, даже если смотрю на тебя. Поверь, меньше всего на свете мне хочется, чтобы ты ходил за мной, как привязанный.

Мизуки прищёлкнул пальцами.

— Ну конечно! Ты наверняка предпочёл бы, чтобы за тобой ходил Кавамура Такаши, верно? — он приобнял Юту за плечи и повел прочь. — А теперь извини нас, мы с моим **соседом по комнате** очень заняты.

Шюске смотрел им вслед, потеряв дар речи. Юта лишь беспомощно оглянулся на брата.

— Фуджико?

Услышав за спиной голос Кавамуры, Шюске подскочил от неожиданности.

— Така-сан! — произнес он и, опасаясь, что тот мог услышать слова Мизуки, поинтересовался: — Давно ты здесь стоишь?

— Я только что подошёл. Увидел Мизуки рядом с тобой и подумал, что ты будешь не против моего вмешательства. — Кавамура почесал в затылке, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Но, судя по всему, я опоздал.

Шюске с облегчением улыбнулся:

— Нет-нет, Така-сан, ты как раз вовремя. Пойдем, где-нибудь присядем и поужинаем.

 

* * *

 

Каджимото Такахиса наблюдал, как Мизуки увлекает за собой Юту.

— Я удивился, увидев здесь Мизуки.

Танака Йохей поднял голову и проследил за его взглядом.

— И правда, а его ведь не было на собрании?

— Как и Фуджи Юты, — отметил близнец Йохея, Кохей. — Похоже, обретение сверхспособностей ещё не закончилось.

— Как тебе живется в одной комнате с Тачибаной? — спросил Йохей у своего капитана. – Вы поладили?

— Он очень мил. Правда, временами слишком серьёзен, но в этом, думаю, мы даже схожи. Зато — и это плюс — он не такой бешеный, как обитатели некоторых других комнат. — Такахиса покачал головой. — Я не знаю, чем думали наставники, выбирая кого с кем поселить.

— Я очень рад, что нас с Йохеем поселили в одну комнату! — заявил Кохей, а потом добавил: — Хотя было бы прикольно жить с каким-нибудь суперсекси — вроде Ошитари Юуши!

— Или Тезуки, — согласился Йохей.

— Интересно знать, с кем поселят Мизуки? — поинтересовался Такахиса скорее у себя, чем у тандема, но те, благодаря своему сверхслуху, конечно же услышали вопрос.

— Да кто ещё, кроме Юты, **согласится** с ним жить? — в унисон заявили близнецы.

Такахиса не ответил — лишь неотрывно следил за Мизуки, сидевшим так близко к Юте, что казалось: еще немного — и он окажется у того на коленях.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, Атобе, у меня молоко нагрелось, не остудишь?

— Шишидо, неужели ты считаешь, что я здесь, чтобы заменить тебе холодильник? — поинтересовался Атобе, смерив товарища по команде уничижительным взглядом. — Я не собираюсь выполнять твои требования.

— Шишидо-сан, вы могли хотя бы сказать «пожалуйста», — посоветовал Чотаро.

Шишидо закатил глаза.

— Ладно, извини меня. Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты снова сделать его холодным, бучо? Я терпеть не могу теплое молоко.

Вместо ответа Атобе протянул руку, и Шишидо подал ему стакан. Атобе сосредоточился, стараясь использовать лишь малую часть своей силы, но всё же не рассчитал, и стакан покрылся инеем.

— Чёрт возьми, похоже, я переборщил! — Атобе заглянул в стакан. — Прости, но теперь у тебя будет молоко со льдом.

— Ничего, по крайней мере, сейчас оно точно холодное, — Шишидо забрал стакан и сделал глоток. — Спасибо!

— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что научился управлять своей сверхсилой, случается что-нибудь в этом роде, — проворчал Атобе.

— Не переживай об этом, — сказал ему Юуши. — Это же не теннис, с талантом к которому ты либо родишься, либо нет. Мы получили эти силы слишком внезапно, поэтому нам и приходится из всех сил тренироваться.

— А как насчет вашей сверхспособности, Ошитари-семпай? — спросил Чотаро. — Вы стали лучше её контролировать?

— Её ограничивают лишь пределы моего воображения, Чотаро, — ответил Юуши. Он распростёр над столом руки — и тот внезапно оказался уставлен всевозможными яствами, включая огромную индейку, и украшен зажжёнными свечами.

— Выглядит весьма аппетитно! — заявил Шишидо, потянувшись за индейкой и при этом случайно задев руку Юуши. Иллюзия мгновенно рассеялась.

— Похоже, ты нашел мою ахиллесову пяту, — вздохнул Юуши. — Я не могу поддерживать иллюзию, если ко мне кто-нибудь прикасается.

— И всё равно это очень прикольная способность, — заверил его Шишидо. — Ведь ты можешь любого заставить думать, что он действительно что-то видит!

— Говоря о доверии к увиденному — мне кажется или Ибу Шинджи действительно разговаривает со своей вилкой? — спросил Чотаро, и все остальные хётейцы тут же оглянулись посмотреть.

— Да, похоже, так оно и есть, — подтвердил Атобе.

— И гляньте — вилка **кивает** ему в ответ! — ахнул Гакуто. — Ох, это ужасно!

— Оживление неживых объектов? Какая странная сверхспособность! — заметил Шишидо.

— В таком случае она отлично подходит Ибу-куну, — резюмировал Атобе. После чего заметил Мизуки и нахмурился. — А что здесь делает Мизуки? Или у него теперь тоже есть сверхсила?

— Скорее всего, — отозвался Чотаро.

Шишидо покачал головой.

— Я даже боюсь об этом думать.

— Хотя это должно быть интересно, — заметил Атобе. — Видите, как на него смотрит Фуджи Шюске? Похоже, эти двое до сих пор сражаются за Юту-куна.

Гакуто фыркнул.

— Юте давным-давно пора начать вести себя как мужчина и сказать им **обоим** , чтобы оставили его в покое!

— Но в таком случае, Гакуто, мы будем лишены удовольствия досмотреть эту битву до конца, — со знанием дела улыбнулся Юуши.

 

* * *

 

— Нежнее, нежнее, — Момоширо положил вилку на стол и поднял стакан с молоком.

— Ты до сих пор не можешь запомнить, что стал настолько силён, Момо-семпай? — спросил Рёма.

— Ну, недавно я сломал Камио кровать, — признался Момо. — Так что, судя по всему, я ещё не настолько хорош в контроле, как мне казалось.

— Думаю, на этой стадии каждый из нас только продолжает учиться управлять своими сверхспособностями, — заметил Инуи. — Поэтому хорошо, что пока ни с кем не произошло несчастного случая по неосторожности.

— Или по чьёму-либо умыслу, — добавил Кайдо.

— Да, нельзя не учитывать, что некоторые люди могут быть склонны к использованию своих сверхспособностей против других, — согласился Инуи, исподтишка поглядывая на игроков Хётея.

— По крайней мере, до сих пор все стычки были внутришкольными, — отметил Ойши. — И межшкольных конфликтов пока что не возникало.

— Это не совсем так, Ойши, — тихо сказал Кавамура, с беспокойством поглядывая на Фуджи. Тот был настолько расстроен, что даже не замечал, что разговор за столом прекратился — до тех пор, пока Ойши не коснулся его руки.

— А? — вздрогнул Фуджи, и лишь тогда заметил, что стал центром внимания всех сидящих за столом. — Я что, замечтался? Прошу прощения.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с Мизуки? — спросил Ойши. — Ты не спускаешь с него глаз.

— Правда? Ну, он сидит рядом с Ютой и, полагаю, вы все в курсе, что я ему не доверяю. — Фуджи вздохнул. — К тому же, думаю, они живут в одной комнате.

— Они ведь жили в одной комнате и в школе, верно? — спросил Момоширо.

— Наверное. Я никогда не спрашивал, — ответил Фуджи, без особого аппетита ковыряясь в тарелке. — По крайней мере, когда они были в школе, мне не приходилось всё время видеть их вместе.

На другом конце комнаты Мизуки за спиной у Юты помахал Шюске рукой.

— Да, это проблема, ня, — согласился Эйджи, а затем с энтузиазмом добавил: — Знаешь что? Ты ведь можешь просто воспользоваться своей сверхсилой, чтобы внушить ему оставить Юту в покое…

— Эйджи! — одновременно воскликнули Ойши и Тезука. Тот осёкся.

— А что? Это всего лишь мысль…

Сердце Кавамуры упало: наблюдая за реакцией Фуджи на сказанное, он понял, что тот уже и сам успел обдумать эту идею.

 

* * *

 

После ужина Рёма вернулся в свою комнату за ракеткой. Он привык каждый вечер играть с отцом в теннис и не видел причины отступать от этой традиции и сейчас. Впрочем, куда больше его интересовал другой вопрос.

— Эй, пацан!

Оглянувшись, Рёма увидел, что его отец стоит в дверях комнаты с ракеткой в руках.

— Что тебя задержало? — спросил Нанджиро.

— Я готов, — ответил Рёма, надевая кепку. — Хочу тебя кое о чём спросить, — произнёс он так, словно совершенно не хотел этого делать. — Что с Карупином?

— А что с ним не так?

— Ну, если мне придется провести здесь столько времени, он же будет по мне скучать. Я хочу привезти его сюда.

— Тебе стоит ещё раз это обдумать, — заметил Нанджиро. — Коту будет куда безопаснее дома, чем здесь. Вокруг полным-полно ребят, использующих свои сверхспособности направо и налево, он может случайно попасть под удар.

Рёма нахмурился.

— Я тоже могу, но ты же разрешил мне здесь остаться.

— Ну, видишь ли, этот кот стоит гораздо дороже тебя, — Нанджиро прислонился к косяку. — Ты уверен, что всё ещё не хочешь отсюда уехать? Только потому, что твоя команда здесь…

— Я остаюсь.

Нанджиро потёр подбородок.

— У тебя до сих пор не проявилось никаких сверхспособностей.

Рёма не отводил взгляд. Его отец усмехнулся.

— Ты твёрдо решил остаться здесь, верно? — он пожал плечами. — В любом случае, судьба кота не в наших руках. Родители Атобе не разрешили держать здесь никаких животных, даже их сын не смог привезти сюда своего пса.

Рёма скривился и протиснулся мимо отца в коридор.

— Пошли играть!

Когда они шли по коридору, Рёма заметил, как Мизуки вышел из своей комнаты и, дав им пройти, прошмыгнул в комнату Фуджи. Притормозив на мгновение, Рёма попытался разглядеть, был ли кто-то из его семпаев у себя, но, судя по всему ни Эйджи, ни Фуджи в комнате не оказалось. Тогда что Мизуки там понадобилось?

— На что ты уставился? — спросил Нанджиро, взяв сына за плечо и потянув следом за собой. Рёма с подозрением оглянулся, но ничего не сказал.

 

* * *

 

Ойши не знал, почему он так нервничает, тем более, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что не сделал ничего плохого. Однако когда тебя единственного вызывают на встречу с тремя наставниками, которые сейчас, по сути, являются твоими опекунами, сложно не почувствовать определенного беспокойства.

Он постучал в дверь конференц-зала и услышал, как Рюдзаки-сенсей просит его войти.

Ойши впервые попал в эту комнату и не мог не согласиться, что она — как и особняк в целом — производит неизгладимое впечатление. Он с легкостью мог представить, как дюжина «больших шишек» собирается здесь за ланчем, чтобы обсудить очередную многомиллионную сделку.

— Ойши, мы хотим тебя кое о чём попросить, — сказала Рюдзаки-сенсей. — Но сначала мы хотим побольше узнать о твоей сверхсиле и о том, как она работает.

— Ну, что касается сверхсилы, — довольно смущённо произнёс Ойши, — я совершенно не представляю, **как именно** она работает, и даже не уверен в том, что всё случившееся не было простым совпадением. Мне **кажется** , я наблюдал её действие лишь однажды — когда Кайдо не мог справиться с собственной сверхсилой, а как только я сказал ему прекратить — он прекратил, вот и все.

— Но ведь позже, на собрании, его сверхсила к нему вернулась, — уточнила Ханамура.

— Верно, но это было где-то час или полтора спустя.

— Я не думаю, что нечто подобное могло быть простым совпадением, Ойши-кун, — серьезно заметил Сакаки. — Мне кажется, ты действительно можешь временно отключать чужие сверхспособности. Однако, — добавил он, — в наших же интересах будет лучше, если мы ещё раз протестируем твою сверхсилу прежде, чем решим, что делать дальше.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно согласился Ойши. Вообще-то, он совершенно не представлял, что именно должен будет сделать, чтобы его сверхсила сработала. — И как вы хотите это проверить?

— Это же очевидно, — улыбнулась Рюдзаки-сенсей, озорно блестя глазами. — Нам понадобится доброволец.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая,**

_в которой Атобе приходится стать «подопытным кроликом» для совершенно не желающего этого Ойши,_

_а Мизуки попадается за чтением дневника Фуджи_

 

Атобе изумлённо приподнял бровь.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал _что_?!

— Позволил Ойши-куну отключить твою сверхсилу — конечно, если у него получится, — отозвалась Сумире.

Атобе смерил её недоверчивым взглядом. Явившись по вызову в конференц-зал, он совершенно не ожидал услышать что-либо подобное.

— Не понимаю, почему я должен подвергаться риску полностью утратить свою сверхсилу из-за этого отключения?

Ойши покраснел. По правде говоря, ему и самому не нравилась вся эта затея.

— Ты же знаешь, как это сработало в случае с Кайдо, — напомнила Сумире. — Мы лишь хотим получить представление о том, насколько хорошо Ойши может отключать чужие сверхспособности. Это пойдет на пользу как Хётею, так и остальным командам, Атобе-кун.

— Что-то не вижу, каким образом. И почему именно я? Почему не кто-то из его собственной команды?

— Атобе! — строгим голосом произнес Таро. — Ты — капитан команды и продемонстрировал отличный контроль над своей сверхсилой. Ты должен подавать пример.

— Мой контроль не так уж и хорош, — нахмурился Атобе. — Совсем недавно я заморозил чужое молоко, хотя пытался его просто охладить.

— Мы и не требуем совершенства, — ласково произнесла Аой. — Нам лишь нужна твоя помощь в проверке сверхспособности Ойши-куна.

Атобе откинул волосы с лица и тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, но если моя сверхсила исчезнет навсегда, я в жизни никого из вас не прощу. Я как раз начал постигать всю прелесть обладания подобной сверхспособностью.

Сумире кивнула.

— Отлично, тогда будь добр, активируй свою сверхсилу, и мы посмотрим, получится ли у Ойши отключить её на какое-то время.

Ойши тяжело сглотнул. В обращённом на него взгляде Атобе не было ни капли дружелюбия. Ойши лишь надеялся, что как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, капитан Хётея не лишится своих способностей по его вине навсегда.

Атобе вытянул руки перед собой — и в комнате стремительно похолодало. По поверхности мебели и стен начал расползаться ледяной покров. Сумире чертыхнулась сквозь зубы.

— Атобе, это уже слишком! — сказал Таро, чувствуя, как у него начинают коченеть пальцы рук.

— Вы хотели увидеть мою сверхсилу, сенсей, — отозвался Атобе, — но не уточнили, какого уровня должна быть демонстрация.

— О-ойши! — проклацала зубами Сумире. — Если ты можешь что-то сделать — вперёд!

К этому моменту тело Ойши настолько задеревенело от холода, что он даже не был уверен, способен ли вообще сдвинуться с места — и всё же попытался дотянуться до Атобе.

«Прекрати это, — настойчиво думал он, — **прекрати**!»

И в ту же секунду, как его пальцы коснулись плеча Атобе, холод в комнате немедленно пошел на убыль, рассеиваемый отопительной системой.

— Слава богу! — пробормотала Аой, растирая замёрзшие руки.

Попытавшись опять воспользоваться своей сверхсилой, Атобе понял, что у него ничего не получается.

— Как долго это продлится? — требовательно спросил он.

— Я-я не уверен, — признался Ойши. — У Кайдо это продолжалось около часа, но в тот раз я не особо старался.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь воздействовать на кого-то без физического контакта? — поинтересовалась Сумире.

— Вряд ли, — отозвался Ойши. — Я пытался заставить его прекратить ещё до прикосновения, но у меня получилось лишь после того, как я до него дотронулся.

— Думаю, теперь мы просто подождём и посмотрим, сколько времени понадобится для возвращения его сверхсилы, — Таро взглянул на своего ученика. — Время от времени пробуй воспользоваться своей сверхспособностью и держи нас в курсе.

— Хорошо, — Атобе бросил на Ойши предостерегающий взгляд. — Но если она вообще не вернётся, я натравлю на вас своих адвокатов.

Ойши проводил его взглядом — и беспомощно оглянулся на Сумире.

— Не беспокойся, я сомневаюсь, что существуют законы, предусматривающие ответственность за лишение кого-то сверхспособностей.

Однако Ойши никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что семья Атобе с её финансовым могуществом как раз таки способна протолкнуть один из подобных законов.

 

* * *

 

Сидя в библиотеке, Мизуки прочитал очередной пассаж из дневника Фуджи Шюске и тихо хихикнул себе под нос. Он знал, что весьма рискует, вынося тетрадь из комнаты Фуджи, но также знал и то, что с легкостью вернет её на место до того, как пропажи хватятся. Теперь ему было недостаточно всего лишь просмотреть по диагонали пару страниц — он хотел насладиться чтением с комфортом.

— «Така-сан потрясающе выглядит на корте — я мог бы наблюдать за ним весь день напролёт. В силе его подач есть что-то пугающее. До чего же удивительно, что человек, обладающий такой ужасающей мощью, становится настолько нежным и милым вне корта. Надеюсь, однажды я смогу рассказать ему о своих чувствах, вот только он так застенчив, что я боюсь своим признанием смутить его ещё больше...» — Мизуки ухмыльнулся. — К счастью, Фуджи Шюске, _у меня_ такой проблемы нет.

— И что это ты делаешь?

Подскочив от ужаса, Мизуки развернулся вокруг своей оси, но тут же расслабился:

— А, это всего лишь ты, Каджимото Такахиса. — Он захлопнул тетрадь и спрятал её в сумку. — Буду признателен, если ты займёшься своими собственными делами.

— Значит, вот как ты называешь чтение чужих дневников? — развеселился Такахиса.

— Я не собираюсь тебе отвечать! — сверкнул глазами Мизуки.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Такахиса. — Вообще-то, меня это мало волнует, хотя, если подумать, _мне_ весьмалюбопытно, как этот дневник попал тебе в руки. В особняке полным-полно народу, так что если бы ты просто вошёл в комнату Фуджи и взял его, тебя наверняка бы заметили. — Он задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Кстати говоря, Мизуки-сан, а что у тебя за сверхспособность?

В ответ Мизуки едва не выплюнул, что это опять-таки не его дело, но вовремя сообразил, что тем самым спровоцирует Такахису на очередной круг расспросов о дневнике, и просто показал язык:

— Не скажу, можешь хоть лопнуть от любопытства! — С этими словами он сгрёб свои вещи и, задрав нос, вышел из комнаты.

Такахиса улыбнулся. Красивый, сексапильный и немного вредный. Всё, как он любил.

 

* * *

 

До Тезуки дошел слух, что на одном из дальних кортов проходит матч между Эчизенами. Решив убедиться в этом лично, он направился в указанное место и увидел, что за игрой благоговейно наблюдает группа зрителей.

— Потрясающе! — выдохнул Шишидо.

— Кто бы мог представить подобное?! — покрутил головой Кохей, отчего его забранные в «конский хвост» волосы закачались туда-сюда.

Остановившись рядом с ними, Тезука пару минут понаблюдал за Нанджиро.

— И почему вас удивляет его высококлассная игра? — поинтересовался он. — В конце концов, Самурай Нанджиро едва не стал №1 во всем мире.

Ребята оглянулись.

— Мы говорим не о нём, — усмехнулся Шишидо. — Посмотри на Рёму.

Тезука послушался — и сразу понял, что они имели в виду. Рёма явно терпел поражение — столь же сокрушительное, как когда-то в матче с самим Тезукой. Впрочем, ту игру не видел никто, кроме Ойши.

Заметив, что к их компании присоединился кто-то ещё, Тезука оглянулся и увидел Тачибану Киппея. Его серьёзное выражение лица могло бы ввести в заблуждение многих, но с Тезукой, который сам привык скрывать эмоции, этот номер не прошёл.

— О чём задумался? — спросил он у новоприбывшего.

— Сейчас поймешь, — отозвался Киппей. Мгновение спустя Тезука увидел, как резкий порыв ветра сдул мяч, летевший к Нанджиро — не слишком далеко, но всё же ощутимо, и чтобы не пропустить его, знаменитому теннисисту пришлось пробежаться. Тезука озадаченно посмотрел на Тачибану.

— А что, если бы я был из тех людей, которые считают возможным воздействовать таким образом на своего оппонента во время матча? — пояснил тот, правильно истолковав вопросительный взгляд Тезуки. — Или, допустим, если даже я не способен пойти на жульничество, но просто потеряю контроль, и моя сверхспособность начнет действовать вопреки моему желанию?

Теперь Тезука понял. Он вспомнил способность Фуджи очаровывать и сверхъестественную силу Момо. Он знал, что Тачибана переживает из-за Камио и его безуспешных попыток **не** использовать суперскорость, не говоря уже обо всех остальных тенниксменах, которые вполне могли даже не пытаться сдерживать свои новые способности.

Тезука даже не был уверен, что может доверять собственному самоконтролю. Обретенная сверхсила всё ещё была для него в новинку.

— У нас серьёзная проблема, — мрачно согласился он.

 

* * *

 

— Ойши!

«Дыши», — напомнил сам себе теннисист. Обернувшись, он увидел Атобе, который мчался к нему, явно собираясь потребовать объяснений.

— С тех пор, как ты отключил мою сверхсилу, прошло почти два часа, а я до сих пор не могу сотворить даже малюсенький кубик льда! — выпалил Атобе. — В чем дело?!

— Если бы я только знал, — беспомощно выдохнул Ойши. — Я ведь даже не был уверен, **продержится** ли отключение дольше часа, и смогу ли я вообще проделать это снова.

Атобе побледнел.

— То есть моя сверхсила и вправду могла исчезнуть навсегда?

— Я…я не знаю, — тихо ответил Ойши. — Надеюсь, что нет, Атобе-сан. Это совсем не то, чего я добивался.

Несколько мгновений Атобе едва сдерживался, чтобы ему не врезать. С трудом отведя взгляд в сторону, он затем снова взглянул в лицо Ойши.

— Я знаю, что ты поступил так потому, что тебя заставили взрослые, и постараюсь об этом не забыть, если случится самое худшее, — напряжённо выдавил он и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь.

Ойши вздохнул. Неужели избавление кого-то из них от сверхспособностей, которыми они и не должны были обладать, и вправду является самым худшим исходом? Может, и нет, но если такое и впрямь случится, он всё равно предпочел бы не иметь к этому отношения.

 

* * *

 

Мизуки шествовал по коридору, едва сдержав хихиканье, когда несколько ребят прошли мимо, не обратив на него никакого внимания. Они не заметили ни его самого, ни дневник, который он держал в руках. И всё благодаря его невидимости.

Поначалу он был весьма раздосадован непрошенным вмешательством Такахисы, но почувствовал себя куда лучше, стоило лишь подумать обо всех тех секретах, которыми он сможет изводить Фуджи Шюске. Ещё большее удовлетворение доставляла мысль о возвращении в комнату, где его ждал Юта и куда Шюске вход был заказан. Жизнь определенно была прекрасна.

Хотя сначала ему всё же придется вернуть дневник на прежнее место, чтобы Шюске мог продолжить записывать свои сокровенные мысли, которые перестанут быть таковыми для Мизуки, как только он в очередной раз умудрится наложить на дневник свои невидимые руки.

— Ты совершенно не умеешь достойно проигрывать, пацан!

Мизуки увидел, как отец и сын Эчизены поднимаются по лестнице, двигаясь в его сторону. Судя по тому, что оба были мокрыми от пота и держали в руках ракетки, они только что закончили игру.

— Я не умею достойно проигрывать?! Это ты не умеешь достойно выигрывать! Твои танцы на корте с тыканьем в меня пальцем и распеванием «Лузер-лузер-лууузер!» уж точно **нельзя** назвать примером поведения настоящего спортсмена! А ведь ты проделывал это только потому, что у нас были зрители!

— Больно надо!

Мизуки увидел, как Рёма смерил отца уничижительным взглядом, после чего перевел взгляд прямо на него. Ничуть не беспокоясь — в конце концов, пацан просто не мог его видеть — Мизуки с изумлением заметил, как Рёма впился взглядом в тетрадь, а затем вновь посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. «Это всего лишь совпадение», — сказал себе Мизуки. Только и всего.

Нанджиро и Рёма прошли мимо, продолжая переругиваться до тех пор, пока не разошлись по своим комнатам. Проверив, что в комнате Эйджи и Фуджи никого нет, Мизуки проскользнул внутрь и убрал дневник на место.

 

* * *

 

— Мммм… Гаку…

— Юу-уши… Ахх…

Юуши стиснул ягодицы Гакуто, вырывая у того стон наслаждения и одновременно заставляя придвинуться ближе. В ответ Гакуто впился поцелуем в его шею; слегка задохнувшись, Юуши прижал его к себе еще теснее.

Распахнув дверь, Шишидо вошёл в комнату, но тут же замер и отвернулся.

— Ну, алё! Какого хрена вы занялись этим здесь?!

— Мы всё ещё одеты! — зыркнул на него Гакуто. — И вообще, где ты предлагаешь нам этим заниматься — посреди коридора?!

— А мне пофиг, только… не здесь, — Шишидо, покраснев как помидор, уселся на собственную кровать. Недовольная парочка неохотно последовала его примеру, и Юуши хихикнул:

— Прости, что мы тебя смутили, Шишидо, но не думаю, что это сильно отличается от того, чем занимаетесь вы с Чотаро.

Шишидо дернул головой.

— Не твоё дело!

Гакуто откинул волосы с лица и пожал плечами:

— Мы бы повесили на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить!» если бы она у нас была, и тогда вы, парни, могли бы воспользоваться другой комнатой точно так же, как мы бы пользовались этой.

— Если мы так сделаем, Гакуто, наши наставники тоже увидят эту табличку и зайдут в комнату уже намеренно, — заметил Юуши, зарываясь носом в его волосы.

— Хммм, пожалуй, ты прав, — нахмурившись, согласился Гакуто, а затем прищелкнул пальцами: — А что если ты наложишь иллюзию, будто дверь комнаты открыта и внутри никого нет?

— Ты не забыл, что мои иллюзии не работают, если я кого-нибудь касаюсь? — Юуши нежно подул ему в ухо, заставив Гакуто захихикать. — А если мы окажемся наедине, я совершенно точно захочу к тебе прикоснуться.

— Да, это тоже верно, — и Гакуто задумчиво посмотрел на Шишидо. — С другой стороны, **ты** ведь можешь использовать свою удачливую способность для того, чтобы никто не попытался войти в наши комнаты, верно?

— Возможно, — согласился тот, чувствуя, что его щёки до сих пор горят румянцем.

— Вот и отлично, — подытожил Гакуто так, словно они обо всем договорились. Он вновь прижался к Юуши, а Шишидо поднялся с кровати, собираясь как можно быстрее выйти из комнаты, когда на пороге нарисовался Атобе.

— Я не могу в это поверить! — воскликнул он. — Прошло шесть часов — и моя сверхсила **до сих пор** не вернулась!

Все тут же уставились на него.

— Не вернулась? — ошеломлённо переспросил Юуши.

— И сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? — поинтересовался Гакуто.

Атобе зло посмотрел на него.

— Если бы я знал, с чего бы мне было так расстраиваться?

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, бучо, — признался Шишидо. — Мне так жаль.

Атобе окинул взглядом свой второй командный дабл, отметив, как Юуши защищающе и одновременно собственнически обнимает Гакуто. Это — а также внезапная потеря сверхсилы — неожиданно заставило Атобе почувствовать себя очень одиноким.

Он развернулся и отправился на поиски Тезуки. Атобе было просто необходимо чтобы его кто-нибудь обнял.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава восьмая,**

_в которой ребята используют свои сверхсилы в школе, Ойши и Атобе с беспокойством ожидают, останется ли последний тенниксменом,_

_а Кайдо делает одолжение Рёме_

Сидя у себя в кабинете в Сейгаку, Рюдзаки-сенсей внимательно слушала Тезуку и одобрительно кивала.

– Поверь, Тезука, мы все, так же как и вы с Тачибаной-куном, обеспокоены потенциальной возможностью использования сверхспособностей на корте, – серьёзно сказала она, когда тот закончил говорить, – и уже предпринимаем кое-какие шаги, чтобы это предотвратить.

От этих слов Тезуке явно стало легче.

– Никому из нас не хочется из-за этого отказываться от тенниса, сенсей, и я уверен, что остальные игроки со мной согласятся.

Сумире искоса взглянула на него.

– Ну, некоторые из тенниксменов и не подумают отказываться от тенниса как раз потому, что сверхспособности дадут им незаслуженное преимущество в игре. – Она покачала головой. – Но не беспокойся, по крайней мере пока. Сегодня вечером мы соберёмся дома и обсудим эту тему, в результате чего, я надеюсь, узнаем много нового.

 

* * *

 

А в это время в школе Джоусей Шонан Йохей и Кохей выяснили, что как минимум одна из их сверхспособностей устранила нужду в обмене записками.

«После занятий у нас была запланирована теннисная тренировка, – телепатически напомнил брату Йохей прямо посреди урока истории. – Как думаешь, она все-таки состоится?»

«Ханамура-сенсей ничего не говорила, так что думаю, да, – ответил Кохей. – Интересно, а нам с Каджимото-бучо разрешат рассказать остальным о наших сверхспособностях?»

«Думаю, стоит подождать и узнать, чего именно от нас хочет Ханамура-сенсей…»

– Йохей-кун!

Услышав свое имя, старший из близнецов слегка смутился. Похоже, несмотря на суперслух, он не заметил, что учитель успел уже несколько раз назвать его имя.

– Простите, сенсей, не могли бы вы повторить вопрос?

 

* * *

 

Камио стиснул зубы и в очередной раз приказал себе успокоиться. Он уже неплохо справлялся со своей речью, что являлось несомненным прогрессом, учитывая то, что ему все утренние занятия пришлось отвечать на вопросы. Тем не менее, из-за того, что его мышление продолжало оставаться куда более быстрым, он осознал, что просто **не может** писать конспекты так, чтобы его карандаш не дымился. Оглянувшись на сидевшего за соседней партой Шинджи, Камио понял, что проблемы возникли не только у него одного. Судя по долетавшему до него бормотанию, Шинджи упрашивал свою парту не рассказывать ему истории всех, кто сидел за ней раньше, потому что это его отвлекало. К счастью, похоже, больше никто не обращал на это внимания.

Чёрт! Он опять писал слишком быстро! Он должен как-то это исправить, задать ритм…

«Эй! – внезапно подумал Камио, – а может, **это** выход!» – и, сунув руку в сумку, вытащил MP3-плеер. Он знал, что в классе запрещено пользоваться плеером, но если ему удастся послушать хотя бы несколько тактов…

Он зажал наушник между пальцами и согнулся над партой, стараясь максимально прикрыть собой провод, а затем включил плеер и вставил наушник в ухо.

Практически сразу же Камио охватило ощущение покоя. Он должен был догадаться – даже с суперспособностями он по-прежнему оставался Акирой Камио и был неразрывно связан с ритмом. Музыка проходила сквозь него, вела его. Ему больше не требовалось заставлять себя сдерживаться. Слушая музыку, Камио мог собой управлять.

Он убрал MP3-плеер, но продолжил кончиками пальцев отстукивать ритм песни по ноге. Другой рукой он вновь начал писать конспект, и теперь его записи получались аккуратными и не вылезали на поля. Камио снова был в ритме.

 

* * *

 

Атобе нервничал.

К нему до сих пор не вернулась его сверхспособность, а парень, который её отобрал, находился за тридевять земель – в Сейгаку – так что Атобе даже не мог на него накричать. Но, по крайней мере, он мог пожаловаться одному их тех людей, что настояли на этом глупом эксперименте.

– Сенсей, нам надо поговорить, – заявил он, входя в кабинет Сакаки в Хётее.

– Было бы лучше, Атобе-кун, если бы ты не врывался сюда без стука.

– Моя сверхсила до сих пор не вернулась! – выпалил Атобе. – Сколько ещё это будет продолжаться?!

– Ты и в самом деле хочешь, чтобы о случившемся узнала вся школа? – одёрнул его Таро. – Закрой дверь.

Атобе нечасто приходилось краснеть, но сейчас был именно тот редкий случай. Тренер был прав. Даже если слухи о тенниксменах уже проникли в школу, кричать о сверхспособностях во всю глотку было по-прежнему крайне неразумно. Он закрыл дверь.

– Ну, а теперь, – куда более спокойно произнёс Таро, – постарайся проявить немного терпения. Я понимаю, что это нелегко…

– Как? – воскликнул Атобе. – Как вы можете понять? Наша сверхспособность – это не какой-нибудь пустяк, это важнейшая часть нас самих. Я соглашался провести без неё всего несколько часов, а это продолжается уже почти **целый** **день**. Говоря откровенно, сенсей, я чувствую себя, словно заядлый курильщик, которого ломает без очередной дозы никотина. – Он сделал паузу. – Безо всяких шуток.

– Я и правда не могу полностью понять, каково тебе приходится, но я стараюсь, – ответил Таро. – Тебе нужно отвлечься, а так как перерыв на обед еще не закончен, тебе стоит пойти на корт и до начала занятий сыграть пару геймов.

Атобе хотелось сказать ещё что-нибудь, но ему в голову не приходило ничего, способного улучшить ситуацию.

– Ладно, – пробурчал он и вышел из кабинета.

Таро мысленно пожалел того, кому доведётся стать противником Атобе.

 

* * *

 

Сидя на скамейке возле школы, Инуи одновременно читал учебник, писал в тетради и делал поочередный подъем ног. Он закрепил на лодыжках утяжелители, но, даже будучи полностью занят другими делами, ни на миг не сбивался со счета, сколько раз он поднял каждую ногу и как долго каждая из них оставалась поднятой.

Между делом он время от времени поглядывал на Кайдо. Тот нарисовался возле скамейки чуть позже самого Инуи и сейчас, устроившись под соседним деревом, делал легкую растяжку. При этом он довольно часто прерывался и поднимал голову к ветвям. Инуи было любопытно, что же именно сообщают Кайдо птицы и белки, обитавшие в этой местности.

В очередной раз подняв голову, Кайдо заметил, что рядом с ним стоит Рёма. Инуи не расслышал, что именно тот сказал, но что бы это ни было, Кайдо смерил Эчизена недовольным взглядом и произнёс то ли «Не так громко!», то ли «Не разрешено!» На мгновение Инуи захотелось позаимствовать у близнецов Танака их суперслух – ведь любая болтовня имела для него непреодолимую привлекательность, особенно когда дело касалось членов команды.

Ну, ладно. Особенно если дело касалось _Кайдо_ …

Похоже, Рёма не внял предостережению семпая, впрочем, и неудивительно – этот пацан вообще отличался редкостным пофигизмом. Он лишь сказал что-то ещё, и Кайдо замер, затем коротко кивнул и, обойдя дерево, исчез из поля зрения Инуи. Появляться обратно Кайдо не спешил – вместо этого откуда-то из переплетения корней дерева вспорхнула маленькая птичка. Рёма смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не скрылась из виду, затем повернулся к школе и, только тогда заметив Инуи, приветственно коснулся козырька бейсболки.

Инуи не был уверен, стоит ли ему больше беспокоиться о том, что случилось с Эчизеном, или о том, как у Кайдо пройдет первый самостоятельный полёт.

 

* * *

 

Ойши шёл по коридору и чувствовал подступающую депрессию. Во второй половине обеденного перерыва он попытался провести небольшое совещание студенческого совета, но был вынужден максимально быстро его закончить, потому что никак не мог сконцентрироваться. Так как Атобе учился в Хётее, на Ойши, по крайней мере, не оказывалось прямое давление, но он всё же никак не мог успокоиться, потому что не знал, когда именно к Атобе вернется сверхсила. Ойши подумал, что Рюдзаки-сенсей может это знать, но когда добрался до её кабинета, обнаружил, что той нет на месте.

– Ойши!

– Ай! – он подскочил на месте. – Эйджи! – с трудом выдохнул Ойши, а затем более спокойно добавил: – Ты ведь не должен… ну, ты понимаешь… просто возникать здесь вот так?

Эйджи выглядел оскорблённым.

– Разумеется, нет! Здесь же повсюду люди – я не могу хойкать у всех на глазах!

Ойши пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, о чем говорит его напарник, но затем до него дошло.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – сказал он. – Я так переживаю.

Эйджи положил руку ему на плечо.

– Продолжаешь беспокоиться из-за Атобе?

– А вдруг его сверхсила так и не вернется? – почти с отчаянием сказал Ойши. – Я не должен был соглашаться и отключать её!

– Ну, – протянул Эйджи, прислоняясь спиной к шкафчикам, – твоя сверхспособность так или иначе требовала проверки, так что на его месте мог оказаться любой из нас.

Ойши тяжело вздохнул.

– Скажи об этом Атобе, если его сверхсила так и не вернется к тому моменту, как мы приедем в особняк.

 

* * *

 

– **Вау** , бучо, какая изумительная подача! – один из членов теннисной команды Хётея, Акутагава Джиро, даже проснулся, наблюдая за матчем Атобе против Кабаджи. Судя по всему, Атобе не проявлял ни малейшего снисхождения; к счастью, Кабаджи – даже если и не мог вернуть каждый из мячей – по крайней мере, был достаточно силён, чтобы не получить из-за них травму.

Атобе не ответил. Идея избавиться от стресса на корте была неплохой, вот только совсем не решала проблему. И потому он просто отправил очередную подачу на другой конец корта.

– Атобе сегодня жжот и пепелит, – резюмировал Вакаши Хиёши, еще один из членов теннисной команды.

Остановившийся посмотреть Гакуто лишь фыркнул в ответ:

– О да, и прямо сейчас ему не помешало бы немного охладиться!

Джиро потёр глаза и повернулся лицом к Гакуто.

– О чём это ты говоришь?

Тот сперва заколебался, а потом мысленно махнул рукой. Они все были членами одной команды, к тому же разве Инуи на самом первом собрании не говорил, что до тех пор, пока новости об их сверхсилах не приобретут общественный резонанс, они могут не слишком скрываться?

– Ну, – сказал он с озорной ухмылкой, – дело вот в чём…

 

* * *

 

Поначалу Кайдо было страшно, ведь он никогда раньше не летал. Тем не менее, едва он поднялся в воздух в виде птицы, как всё сразу наладилось.

А вот что действительно вызвало трудность, так это поиск дома Эчизенов. Кайдо как-то не привык видеть город с высоты птичьего полета.

К тому времени, как он обнаружил искомый дом, Кайдо начал опасаться, что опоздает на занятия. Он спикировал на ворота в конце проезда, затем перепорхнул на мостовую, где вновь принял человеческую форму, и облегчённо зашипел. Удивительно, но всё это он проделал одновременно.

– Мрррр?

Кайдо увидел, что на крыльце сидит Карупин, и присел, чтобы оказаться на одном с ним уровне.

– Иди сюда, – ласково позвал он.

Без малейших колебаний гималайский кот спустился по ступеням и подошёл к Кайдо, после чего потёрся о его ноги и позволил погладить себя.

– У меня не очень много времени, – сказал Кайдо коту, – но мне нужно с тобой поговорить…

 

* * *

 

Атобе почти потерял надежду. Заканчивался последний урок, а он до сих пор не почувствовал никаких признаков возвращения сверхсилы. Он пытался убедить себя, что обладал ледяными способностями не так давно, чтобы успеть сильно к ним привыкнуть, но не смог себя долго обманывать. Да и к тому же, надувшись, подумал Атобе, ведь он сам посоветовал перевезти всех ребят на время их адаптации к сверхспособностям в особняк, принадлежащий его семье – так что же ему теперь делать? Выгнать их всех? Он не задумываясь так и поступит, если это не коснётся Тезуки, однако…

– Это только мне кажется – или здесь действительно стало холоднее? – спросил учитель.

Атобе насторожился. Кто-то сказал что-то о холоде?

Его товарищи по команде изо всех сил старались не показывать, что догадываются о причине внезапного понижения температуры, но всё же косились на него с некоторой надеждой. Атобе прикоснулся кончиком пальца к парте, сосредоточился и увидел, как вокруг пальца появляется корочка льда.

– Да! – прошептал он с облегчением. Его сверхсила вернулась!

Шишидо поёжился.

– Атобе! – прошипел он. – Ну, а теперь, когда она вернулась, может, ты всё-таки возьмёшь себя в руки? Мы же тут все замёрзнем нахрен!

– Разумеется, – спокойно ответил Атобе, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы обуздать свою сверхсилу. Это удалось ему так легко, словно та никуда и не исчезала.

– Думаю, сейчас гораздо лучше, сенсей, – произнёс Юуши. – Наверное, это какие-то перебои с отоплением.

Учитель, нахмурившись, взглянул за окно.

– Но, вроде бы, на улице не настолько холодно… – Он пожал плечами. – Ладно, возвращаемся к уроку. Атобе-кун, будь так любезен, прочти нам вслух следующий отрывок.

– Конечно, сенсей, – самодовольно улыбаясь, ответил Атобе и поднялся с места, готовясь приступить к чтению. Ледяной король вернулся – и больше никогда и никому не позволит вновь лишить себя своей силы.

 

* * *

 

– Что с тобой **случилось** , Гадюка? – пихнув Кайдо, поинтересовался Момоширо, когда они вместе шли из школы. – С каких это пор ты начал настолько опаздывать на уроки, что в принципе мог вообще там не появляться?

– Я не настолько опоздал, – пробормотал Кайдо, – а пропустил всего лишь двадцать минут.

Момо фыркнул.

– Этого вполне хватило для того, чтобы отправить тебя к директору! И знаешь, если это случится снова, тебя вполне могут исключить из команды!

– Я должен был кое-что сделать.

– Например?

– Не твоё дело! – отвернувшись, отрезал Кайдо. – А теперь заткнись и оставь меня в покое, пока я не превратился в **настоящую** гадюку и не искусал тебя до смерти!

Момоширо ошеломлённо смотрел, как Кайдо прибавляет шаг, чтобы догнать Рёму. После того, как они перекинулись несколькими фразами, Рёма улыбнулся – что ещё больше раздразнило любопытство Момоширо. И так как Кайдо, закончив разговор, пошёл дальше, Момо поспешил догнать Рёму.

– Эчизен, о чём вы говорили? – жадно спросил он.

– Мне бы тоже хотелось это знать, – добавил незаметно присоединившийся к ним Инуи. – Я слышал, что Кайдо опоздал на послеобеденные занятия, это так, Момоширо?

– Да, где-то на двадцать минут! – тот повернулся к Рёме. – Так что происходит?

– Он мне кое в чём помог, – ответил Эчизен. – Я вам вечером покажу.

– Эй, народ! – подбежавший Эйджи почти запрыгнул на спину Инуи. – Отличные новости от Ойши! Ему только что позвонил Атобе, к которому вернулась его сверхспособность! Хоть и посреди последнего урока, но все-таки вернулась! Ойши едва не хлопнулся в обморок, так переживал!

– Должна сказать, что переживал не только он, – добавила подошедшая к ним Сумире. – Так как сегодня у нас не будет тренировки, сейчас вы свободны, но чтобы к семи вечера все были дома и присутствовали на межшкольном собрании. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава девятая,**

_в которой Мизуки использует свою сверхсилу, чтобы подставить Фуджи, Карупин переезжает в особняк,_

_и принимается решение о проведении сверхсиловых тренировок_

Хётейские тенниксмены возвращались в особняк на лимузине Атобе. Само по себе это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но в этот раз с ними было два лишних пассажира, по поводу наличия которых Атобе не уставал удивляться.

— И как это я опять умудрился согласиться на что-то подобное? — вопросил он у двенадцатилетнего подростка, сидевшего напротив него с мурлычащим котом на руках.

— Я тебя спросил, и ты сказал «да», — ответил Рёма.

— Да нет же, я о том, как ты убедил меня ослушаться родителей, позволив тебе притащить в особняк кота, в то время как я сам не могу забрать туда мою собственную собаку?

— Ну, разумеется, ты не можешь. Карупину не нравятся собаки.

Атобе покачал головой.

— Сдаюсь, — объявил он и уставился в окно на проносящиеся мимо окрестности.

— Он такой красивый, Рёма-кун! — Чотаро наклонился, чтобы почесать Карупина за ухом. — Он может стать талисманом тенниксменов!

— Но почему-то именно _я_ держу кошачий туалет! — надувшись, пожаловался Гакуто.

— А что насчет твоего отца, Рёма-кун? — спросил Юуши. — Разве он уже не сказал тебе «нет»?

— Это было до того, как Карупин сообщил Кайдо-семпаю, что не возражает, если вокруг него будет множество ребят до тех пор, пока среди них буду я, — ответил Рёма.

— И это заставило твоего отца переменить мнение?

— Может, и нет, но это заставило измениться **моё** собственное мнение, — заявил Рёма.

— А что ты собираешься сказать **моим** родителям, если они узнают? — вынужденно поинтересовался Атобе. В ответ Рёма одарил его не то ангельской, не то дьявольской улыбкой.

— Успокойся. Я умею обращаться со взрослыми.

Хётейские теннисисты обменялись скептическими взглядами. Они были абсолютно уверены, что Рёмино «обращение» вызовет у большинства взрослых непреодолимое желание его выпороть после первых же пяти минут знакомства.

 

 * * *

 

Аой с тщательно скрываемым интересом наблюдала за тренировкой своих шедевров. Она была абсолютно уверена в том, что Такахиса и близнецы Танака продолжают применять свои сверхспособности, пускай и делают это ненарочно. В отношении близнецов судить было сложнее, ведь их зрение и слух были весьма остры и до превращения в тенниксменов, но Аой всё равно заметила некоторые отличия по сравнению с тем, что было раньше.

С Такахисой было по-другому — едва ощутимые подземные толчки, возникавшие всякий раз, как он выходил на подачу, не могли быть ничем иным, **кроме** отзвуков действующей сверсхсилы. В конце концов Аой пришлось остановить тренировочные матчи.

— Каджимото-кун и тандем, подойдите сюда, — помахала она рукой. — Мне нужно поговорить с вами наедине. Остальные члены команды, пожалуйста, перейдите на дальний корт, пока мы будем разговаривать.

Команда разделилась, и трое вызванных Аой ребят заинтригованные подошли к ней.

— В чём дело, сенсей? — спросил Кохей. — Неужели мы играем недостаточно хорошо?

— Наоборот, Кохей-кун, я бы даже сказала, слишком хорошо, — Аой оглядела всех троих. — Я уверена, никто из вас во время матча не применяет свои сверхспособности умышленно, но точно знаю, что по крайней мере один из вас всё же не сдерживает их до конца.

Близнецы тут же обернулись к Такахисе, покаянно склонившему перед тренером голову.

— Прошу прощения, сенсей. Я пытался, я действительно пытался, но понял, что мне ужасно трудно управлять сверхсилой и в то же самое время полностью отдаваться игре, особенно когда я подаю.

— Это потому, что у бучо такая убийственная подача, – признал Йохей.

— Все остальные тоже заметили толчки, — сказала Аой. — Пока что они не знают причины, но думаю, мы должны объяснить им, что происходит. Однако, так как речь идёт о **ваших** сверхспособностях, я не хочу этого делать без вашего согласия.

Такахиса и близнецы переглянулись, а затем кивнули.

— Они наши друзья и товарищи по команде, — пояснил Такахиса. — Нет никаких причин, чтобы оставлять их в неведении.

— Вакато будет **в восторге, —** хихикнул Кохей.

Так оно и оказалось.

 

* * *

 

Мизуки вышел из школы, зная, что Юта ждет его снаружи. Спустившись по лестнице, он   увидел Фуджи-младшего и уже собрался было его окликнуть, когда понял, что кое-кто успел сделать это раньше.

— Привет, Юта!

Мизуки замер посреди дорожки, так что окружающим пришлось его обходить, и смотрел, как Фуджи Шюске с улыбкой подходит к брату. Он даже шагнул в их сторону, намереваясь вмешаться, но затем придумал вариант получше и, пробежав через газон, свернул за угол школы. Так как школьные занятия закончились, и все спешили разойтись по домам, здесь уже было пусто, и Мизуки смог без помех призвать свою невидимость. После чего бегом кинулся обратно, стараясь никого не задеть, пока не оказался рядом с братьями Фуджи.

— Мы всё равно направляемся в одно и то же место, — сердито сказал Юта. — Так почему мы не можем пойти втроём?

Шюске был явно разочарован.

— Потому что я бы предпочёл провести немного времени наедине с тобой. В особняке это совершенно невозможно из-за Мизуки.

— Он мой товарищ по команде и наш менеджер, — сказал Юта, пряча глаза. — Нам многое надо обсудить.

— Я это знаю, но вы и так живете в одной комнате и вместе ходите в школу, — Шюске подошёл поближе и приобнял брата. — Неужели мне совсем нельзя хоть немного побыть вместе с тобой, Юта?

Мизуки не желал дать Юте ни малейшей возможности сдаться, а похоже, именно это и должно было произойти с минуты на минуту, и поэтому тайком ущипнул его за задницу.

Юта с воплем подскочил на месте, после чего развернулся лицом к опешившему Шюске.

— Аники, как ты мог?! Ты всегда проделываешь такое, хоть и **знаешь,** как меня это бесит!

— Ю-юта, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, я…

— Ой, да ради бога! Я узнаю щипок, если его почувствую! — Лицо Юты покраснело от смущения и злости. — И я ужасно счастлив, что моя сверхспособность уже стерла отвратительные ощущения от твоей руки на моей заднице, иначе я бы тебе врезал!

Как бы сильно Мизуки ни хотелось задержаться и ещё немного понаслаждаться шоу, ему все же пришлось на несколько секунд отлучиться, чтобы вновь стать видимым, а затем опять появиться возле братьев Фуджи.

— Ах, вот ты где, Юта-кун! О, и Фуджи Шюске тоже?! Что привело тебя сюда?

Шюске бросил в его сторону ненавидящий взгляд, после чего вновь умоляюще посмотрел на брата.

— Мне очень жаль, что ты не веришь в то, что я ничего не делал, но это действительно так. Увидимся дома.

Мизуки радостно помахал ему вслед, а затем обернулся к Юте.

— Теперь мы можем идти?

— Да, пойдём, — пробормотал Юта, наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой брата. Мизуки прикрыл рукой улыбку.

 

 * * *

 

— Что **это**?!

Рёма посмотрел на Шинджи как на идиота, которым похоже тот и являлся, раз не узнавал животное у Рёмы в руках.

— Это мой кот. Его зовут Карупин.

Шинджи пронаблюдал за тем, как Рёма опускает гималайского кота на кровать. Затем перевёл взгляд с кота на кошачий туалет в углу и обратно.

— Ты же не собираешься оставить его здесь?

Рёма смерил гения Фудомине ещё одним взглядом.

— А где ещё я должен оставлять собственного кота? — Он проследил за взглядом, брошенным Шинджи на кошачий туалет. — Если эта штука расскажет тебе какую-нибудь историю из своей жизни, я ничего не желаю знать.

— Мне всего лишь хотелось выяснить, когда ты собираешься спросить о том, можно ли оставить здесь кота, только и всего, — объяснил Шинджи, а затем пожал плечами и отвернулся. — В конце концов, это и моя комната тоже, и я не думаю, что это честно, когда кто-то решает сделать что-то, даже не посоветовавшись со своим соседом по комнате, особенно если его решение затрагивает их обоих…

Рёма задумался, неужели ему удалось встретить человека, который оказался надоедливее его отца.

— Эй, пацан! — заглянул в комнату Нанджиро. — Из-за сегодняшнего вечернего собрания тебе придется немного подождать, прежде чем я снова надеру тебе задницу на корте!

«Нет, — подумал Рема, — не удалось».

Нанджиро кивнул Шинджи, а затем заметил кота.

— О, привет, Карупин. Увидимся за ужином, мальчики. — Он вышел из комнаты, но спустя мгновение влетел обратно. — Что **он** здесь делает?!

Рёма посмотрел на Шинджи и пожал плечами.

— Это мой сосед по комнате.

— Да не он! — Нанджиро ткнул пальцем в кота. — **Он**! Разве я не говорил тебе, что здесь нельзя держать животных?

— Атобе не возражал. Он даже привёз нас сюда на своем лимузине.

— И никто не спросил, не возражаю ли я, — пробубнил Шинджи.

— Так не пойдёт, Рёма, — Нанджиро попытался говорить рассудительно. — Родители Атобе запретили…

— Значит, если Кайдо-семпай превращается в животное, находясь в доме, он тоже нарушает правила? — Рёма взял в руки кошачий туалет. — Надо поставить его в ванную.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — воскликнул Нанджиро.

— А разве я когда-нибудь это делал? — отозвался Рёма, выходя из комнаты. Карупин спрыгнул с кровати и отправился за ним.

—  **Ха!**  — завопил Нанджиро им вслед. — Если ты не слушаешь, то почему ты мне отвечаешь? А? **А?!**  — Он самодовольно улыбнулся Шинджи. — Считает себя самым умным, ха.

Шинджи посмотрел, как Нанджиро выходит из комнаты, и вздохнул.

— Ну, я так понимаю, что кот всё-таки остаётся? Полагаю, я должен быть счастлив, что Рёма унёс отсюда кошачий туалет, так как мне действительно не хотелось, чтобы он здесь оставался. И я думаю, что коту лучше не делать затяжек на моей одежде… и не грызть мою ракетку… и не спать у меня на лице…

 

* * *

 

В семь часов вечера ребята собрались в гостиной. Карупин тоже был здесь, нарезая круги по комнате и знакомясь со всеми, кто попадался на пути. Взрослые, стоя у входа, о чем-то вполголоса совещались, и подслушать их беседу смогли бы только близнецы Танака, но они были слишком заняты, пытаясь заставить Карупина гоняться за теннисным мячиком, который катали друг другу по полу. Мизуки уселся возле Юты и так самодовольно поглядывал на Шюске, что в конце концов заработал в ответ Смертельный Взгляд. Шюске смог немного расслабиться лишь когда Кавамура с легкой улыбкой коснулся его руки.

— Итак, мальчики, прошу внимания! — перекрывая шум, произнесла Сумире. Ребята затихли, и она кивнула. — Благодарю. Давайте начнем как можно скорее, потому что я знаю, что некоторым из вас всё ещё нужно сделать домашнее задание, — она посмотрела на свою команду, заставив Эйджи заерзать на стуле. – Некоторые из вас уже в курсе, а некоторые ещё нет, — продолжила она, — что у нас возникла проблема, на которую наше внимание обратили Тезука и Тачибана. Та же самая проблема имеет отношение к эксперименту, который мы провели с помощью Атобе и Ойши.

— И не забудьте, что этот эксперимент едва не стоил мне моей сверхспособности, — многозначительно добавил Атобе.

— Мы уже извинились за то, что заставили тебя поволноваться, — ответила ему Сумире. — Тем не менее, мы сочли необходимым выяснить, может ли Ойши отключать чужие сверхспособности на более длительное время, чем у него получилось в первый раз со сверхсилой Кайдо. Теперь мы совершенно точно знаем, что может — и это отличная новость.

— Как это? — поинтересовался Такахиса.

— Проблема, на которую обратили внимание Тезука и Тачибана, касается ваших сверхспособностей и честной игры на теннисном корте, — сказала ему Аой. – Они забеспокоились, что не все из тех, у кого есть сверхсилы, смогут удержать их под контролем во время матчей, а кто-то может и вовсе не захотеть этого делать. Их беспокойство получило подтверждение во время нашей сегодняшней тренировки — ты хотел сдержаться, но твоя сверхспособность всё равно выходила из-под контроля.

— В этом нет твоей вины, парень, — заверил Нанджиро. — Ведь никто из вас не имеет достаточного опыта по обращению со своими сверхсилами, поэтому совершенно нормально, что время от времени они прорываются наружу. Подозреваю, чаще всего это случается, когда вы сконцентрированы на чём-то ещё — например, на матче.

— Или когда вы испытываете очень сильные эмоции, — добавил Таро. — А юность для этого — самое благоприятное время.

Инуи поправил очки на переносице.

— Звучит довольно безнадежно.

— Наоборот, — улыбнулась Сумире. — Мы можем использовать двойную защиту. Во-первых, проводить с вами регулярные сверхсиловые тренировки. Мы собираемся выделить для всех вас специальное время, когда вы сможете тренировать свои сверхспособности в присутствии кого-то из нас, потому что не хотим, чтобы эти тренировки проходили без присмотра. Мы уверены, что чем больше вы будете тренироваться в использовании своих сверхспособностей, тем лучше сможете их контролировать, когда это необходимо. А так как проводить сверхсиловые тренировки где-либо, кроме особняка, опасно и непрактично, тренироваться вы будете именно здесь и **только** в назначенное время, если кто-то из нас не скажет вам что-либо другое. Всем понятно? — Она обвела взглядом комнату, и большая часть мальчиков серьёзно кивнула в ответ.

— Второй частью нашей защиты станет отключающая способность Ойши, но только в тех случаях, когда мы захотим быть абсолютно уверены, — продолжил рассказ Таро. — Это не так важно во время тренировок ваших собственных команд — ведь когда вы станете чаще применять свои сверхсилы в особняке и учиться подавлять их по мере необходимости, проблемы командных тренировок наверняка сведутся к минимуму. Тем не менее, когда дело дойдет до важных матчей с другими школами или между теми школами, которые присутствуют здесь, мы можем попросить Ойши отключить сверхсилы всех, кто будет играть.

Ойши тяжело сглотнул.

— Вообще-то, мне не очень хочется проделывать с кем-нибудь то же самое, что и с Атобе.

— Абсолютно с тобой согласен, — недвусмысленно подтвердил капитан Хётея.

— Как нам теперь стало известно, Ойши-кун может отключить сверхсилу либо на один час, что слишком мало, либо на сутки, что довольно долго, но всё же лучше, чем ничего, — объяснила Аой. — Вот почему так важно посещать сверхсиловые тренировки и усердно работать, чтобы научиться держать всё под контролем. Если вы будете это делать, и мы заметим результаты, то у нас не будет необходимости просить Ойши отключить чью-либо сверхспособность перед матчем.

— А если мы не будем уверены в том, что в подобных обстоятельствах сумеем удержать под контролем собственную сверхсилу, полагаю, мы можем попросить Ойши-куна сделать одолжение и отключить её на какое-то время? — спросил Тачибана, глядя на вице-капитана Сейгаку.

— Ну… э… я думаю, без проблем, — согласился Ойши. — Я рад помочь — просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то злился на меня из-за того, что я не могу щелкнуть пальцами и заставить его сверхспособность вернуться сразу после того, как она была отключена.

— Мы это понимаем, — заверила его Сумире. — Но ты тоже должен будешь ходить на сверхсиловые тренировки вместе с остальными, и надеюсь, мы вскоре увидим, как вместе с контролем к тебе придет способность устанавливать самые разные периоды отключения.

Ойши кивнул.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — убеждённо ответил он.

— На этом всё, — объявила Сумире. — Сегодня вечером мы разработаем график сверхсиловых тренировок и вывесим его у входа, чтобы каждый из вас мог с ним ознакомиться и узнать, когда именно и под чьим присмотром он будет тренироваться. Все свободны.

Выходя из комнаты, Момоширо оглянулся на Рёму.

— А что будешь делать ты, пока все мы будем заняты этой фигней с тренировками сверхспособностей?

— Я буду смотреть, — ответил Рёма, понимающе улыбаясь в ответ. — В теннисе у меня это всегда срабатывает.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава десятая,**

_в которой Такахиса лишает Мизуки дара речи, Юуши развлекается с помощью иллюзий,_

_а Камио и Шинджи застают в весьма компрометирующем положении_

 

Мизуки сомневался, что его устраивают результаты собрания. Конечно, было весьма забавно наблюдать выражение лица Фуджи Шюске, когда тот заметил, что они с Ютой сидят вместе, да и решение об отключении сверхспособностей игроков на время матчей тоже весьма порадовало — ведь своей собственной он пользоваться всё равно не мог. Однако идея сверхсиловых тренировок Мизуки совершенно не прельщала. Он и так уже прекрасно контролировал свою сверхспособность и не видел никакой необходимости в дальнейших тренировках. К тому же групповые тренировки вынудили бы Мизуки, наконец, раскрыть окружающим природу своей сверхсилы. Он предпочёл бы и дальше этого не делать, но, похоже, такой возможности у него уже попросту не оставалось.

Хотя вряд ли раскрытие невидимости помешало бы Мизуки и дальше её использовать; в конце концов, она принесла ему довольно много приятных моментов.

Тут он заметил, что по коридору навстречу ему идёт Атобе, и расплылся в одной из своих сладчайших улыбок.

— Поздравляю с возвращением твоей сверхспособности, Атобе-сан. Уверен, что Тезука-сан был **очень** за тебя рад.

Атобе смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Предпочитаю думать, что все вокруг рады за меня, Мизуки-сан.

— О, конечно-конечно, — легко отозвался Мизуки, накручивая на палец прядь волос. — Но, вообще-то, с учетом ваших отношений я в первую очередь подумал о Тезуке. — Он прикрыл рот рукой. — Упс! Наверное, это должно оставаться тайной? Пожалуй, нам стоит прекратить разговор, ведь нас могут подслушать. Желаю хорошего вечера!

Мизуки буквально чувствовал, как Атобе смотрит ему вслед, и потому с трудом удержался от смешка. Так или иначе, они с Тезукой сами были во всем виноваты. Если им так хотелось сохранить втайне свой роман, не стоило целоваться, не закрыв дверь до конца. Ведь какая-нибудь невидимая личность могла подкрасться и подглядеть в щёлочку.

Нет, подумал Мизуки, он ни в коем случае не откажется от использования своей сверхсилы — даже тогда, когда о ней узнают все остальные.

— Случилось что-нибудь смешное?

Мизуки взглянул на стоящего в дверях Такахису и попытался понять, как давно тот за ним наблюдает.

— Ничего такого, что я хотел бы обсудить с тобой, — ответил Мизуки, проходя мимо.

— Немногим удавалось проникнуть за возведённый Атобе фасад, — заметил Такахиса. — Не знаю, что ты ему сказал, но прими мои поздравления.

Мизуки задумчиво оглядел собеседника.

— Ты и вправду потерял контроль над своей сверхсилой во время сегодняшней теннисной тренировки?

— Немного. Но я над этим работаю.

— Уж будь так любезен, — высокомерно отозвался Мизуки. — Если нам когда-нибудь придется играть друг против друга, я не хочу, чтобы во время матча земля ушла у меня из-под ног.

— О, не беспокойся об этом, — произнёс Такахиса вкрадчиво. — Когда я заставлю землю уйти у тебя из-под ног, мы точно будем не на теннисном корте.

У Мизуки отвисла челюсть, и впервые за долгое время он потерял дар речи.

 

* * *

 

Выпив чашечку чая на кухне, Таро как раз поднимался наверх, когда случайно глянул в сторону гостиной. Сначала ему показалось, что там никого нет, но затем он заметил, как над подлокотником софы мелькнули тёмно-рыжие волосы, и услышал доносящееся оттуда же бормотание. Весьма заинтересованный, он решил зайти в комнату.

Подойдя поближе к софе, Таро понял, что его подозрения подтверждаются. Это были Камио Акира и Ибу Шинджи, лежащие друг на друге и занимающиеся тем, что совершенно не должны делать тринадцатилетние подростки. К счастью, оба до сих пор были одеты, и Таро не собирался предоставлять им возможность это изменить.

— Так, всё, довольно, — твёрдо сказал он, хватая Камио за руку и оттаскивая от Шинджи.

— Эй, что это вы делаете? — воскликнул Камио, так резко вырывая руку из хватки Таро, что тот почти согнулся пополам.

— Не смейте использовать против меня свою сверхсилу, молодой человек, — предупредил Таро, выпрямляясь. — Вы знаете здешние правила.

— Это была автоматическая реакция, — возразил Камио. — Вы первый меня схватили.

— Вот именно, причем безо всякого предупреждения, – пожаловался Шинджи, усаживаясь на софе и поправляя одежду. – Не понимаю, почему вы сочли необходимым побеспокоить нас в такой приватной ситуации…

— Какая ещё приватность? — оборвал его Таро. — Вы сидите посреди гостиной, любой мог войти сюда и застать вас; что в этом приватного?

— Нам запрещено закрываться в спальне! — взорвался Камио. — Что ещё нам остается?

Таро не привык к тому, чтобы на него кричали школьники, даже учащиеся в Хётее, и уж тем более не собирался терпеть этого от других. Поэтому он просто развернул Камио и сильно шлепнул по заду.

— Постарайся проявить немного выдержки, — посоветовал Таро потрясённому подростку. Повернувшись к Шинджи, он увидел, что тот уже выбрался за пределы досягаемости, попутно оживив софу и заставив её передвинуться так, чтобы полностью лишить Таро возможности до себя дотянуться.

— Мы вас поняли, — заверил его Шинджи, спускаясь с противоположной стороны софы и тщательно следя за сохранением безопасной дистанции.

— Посмотрим, как вы это запомните, — предупредил Таро. — То, что вы сейчас не живёте дома, не означает, что вам разрешено делать всё, что захочется. Ваши родители отпустили вас сюда под нашу ответственность. Мы серьёзно относимся к их доверию, и я советую вам поступить так же.

— Ну, теперь-то я точно буду относиться к этому серьёзнее, чем пять минут назад, — пробурчал Камио, потирая зад.

Таро опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Веришь или нет, Камио-кун, но я беспокоюсь о вас обоих. Вы ещё слишком молоды, так что успеете заняться многим, в том числе и этим.

— При всем уважении, Сакаки-сан, вряд ли кто-нибудь из нас может забеременеть, — заметил Шинджи.

— А ты в этом уверен, Ибу-кун? — многозначительно поинтересовался Таро. — Вы получили необыкновенные способности, став тенниксменами, но кто знает, что ещё с вами произошло?

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты, оставив подростков в ужасе смотреть друг на друга.

 

* * *

 

— Гакуто, иди сюда.

Мукахи в последний раз прошёлся на руках и, закончив разминку, поспешил присоединиться к своему бойфренду возле окна.

— В чём дело?

Юуши мотнул головой в сторону дальнего теннисного корта.

— Эчизен и его отец опять играют в теннис. Хочешь посмотреть, как я развлекаюсь?

Гакуто усмехнулся.

— Ни за что не упущу такую возможность!

Юуши вытянул палец, нацеливая иллюзию на сетку, разделяющую Нанджиро и Рёму. Гакуто рассмеялся, увидев, как та стала выше на целый фут.

— Отлично, Юуши! — похвалил он.

Ошитари самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Сейчас подача Рёмы-куна — посмотрим, как он справится.

Они наблюдали, как Рёма готовится подавать, по-видимому, собираясь использовать одну из своих кручёных подач. Юуши и Гакуто с нетерпением ждали, что случится, когда тот поймет, что сетка «стала выше» и его обычная подача не пройдёт, но так ничего и не дождались. Рёма размахнулся и отправил идеальную подачу, словно не заметив произошедших с сеткой метаморфоз.

А вот Нанджиро, наоборот, замешкался перед тем, как отбить и сделал это так высоко, что Рёма вернул мяч лёгким смэшем.

— Как странно, — отмер Гакуто. — Последний смэш пролетел прямо **сквозь** иллюзорную сетку. Так почему же пацан сделал этот удар, зная, что он должен закончится заведомой неудачей?

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — смущённо признался Юуши. Они смотрели, как Нанджиро, помахивая ракеткой, подходит к сетке, словно желая разобраться, что происходит. Он рявкнул на Рёму, который лишь натянул кепку пониже, не проявив ни малейшего интереса. Но до того как Нанджиро смог коснуться сетки, Юуши убрал иллюзию. Эчизен-старший замер и похлопал ракеткой по настоящей сетке. Рёма покачал головой и двинулся прочь с корта.

— Ничего не понимаю, — честно признался Гакуто.

Юуши вздохнул.

— Ты в этом не одинок.

 

* * *

 

Мизуки никак не мог удержаться от своих ежевечерних чтений дневника Фуджи, особенно с тех самых пор, как это стало отличным способом выкинуть из головы Такахису и его странные намёки. Единственными, кого он заметил, выглянув украдкой в коридор, были близнецы Танака. Похоже, они с головой погрузились в обсуждение того, как были поражены члены их команды, узнав об их сверхспособностях. Ну и прекрасно, подумал Мизуки, становясь невидимым, прежде чем выйти из своей комнаты и направиться в комнату Фуджи и Эйджи.

— Я думаю, Вакато нам завидует! — сказал Йохей.

— Совершенно точно, — кивнул Кохей. — Он даже сказал, что хотел бы обладать способностью трансформироваться, чтобы его **«Изменение»** было самым настоящим.

— И когда… — Йохей замолк. — Ты что-нибудь слышишь? — нахмурившись, спросил он.

Мизуки заколебался. Он почти дошёл до близнецов, но они ведь не могли знать о его присутствии?

Кохей закатил глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, в последнее время я **постоянно** что-то слышу. Ты можешь говорить конкретнее?

— Это где-то рядом, — Йохей смущённо огляделся по сторонам. — Я никого не вижу, но слышу, как рядом с нами кто-то дышит.

— Эй, а ты прав!

Мизуки проклял великолепный слух близнецов. Они стояли между ним и его целью, и он не мог продолжить свой путь, пока существовала возможность того, что кто-то из близнецов внезапно его коснётся. С огромной неохотой он развернулся и пошёл обратно в свою комнату, решив при первой же возможности предпринять ещё одну попытку.

 

* * *

 

Сумире задумчиво постучала ручкой по столу.

— По-моему, это просто отличное расписание, Аой-сан.

— И если мужчин что-то не устроит, то сами и будут виноваты, раз спихнули его составление на нас, — ответила Аой, а затем вздохнула. — Вам не кажется странным, что никто из нас так до сих пор и не знает, какой сверхспособностью обладает Мизуки Хаджиме?

— Ну, если мы с вами не в курсе, значит, он сообщил одному из мужчин, — сказала Сумире. — И раз мы не можем включить его в расписание в соответствии с его сверхсилой, будем надеяться, что сделали наилучший выбор.

— А если и нет, то в конечном счете, ребята всё равно перемешаются, — заметила Аой. — У нас двадцать два подростка, и будет лучше, если они не будут постоянно тренироваться с одними и теми же партнерами. Я лишь надеюсь, что мы сумеем провести эти занятия без травм.

— Добрый вечер, дамы, — входя, произнёс Нанджиро и взглянул на разложенные перед ними листы. — О, да вы почти закончили с расписанием, отличная работа!

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарила Сумире. — Значит, вы с Таро-саном позаботитесь об остальном.

— Как прошёл ваш матч с Рёмой-куном? — поинтересовалась Аой.

— Странно, – Нанджиро присел на краешек стола. – Мне показалось, что сетка натянута выше, чем обычно. Я отбил мяч с учетом её новой высоты, а пацан играл так, словно не видел ничего особенного.

Сумире задумалась.

— Может, у Рёмы наконец появилась какая-то сверхсила? Что-нибудь вроде способности влиять на высоту сетки?

— Он бы не стал этого делать, даже если бы мог, — усмехнулся Нанджиро. — Он хочет победить меня по собственным правилам.

— А может, у вас был просто неудачный день для игры? — озорно поинтересовалась Аой.

Нанджиро наклонился к ней, сверкая глазами.

— У меня не бывает неудачных дней.

— Вы что, заглядываете мне в вырез блузки?

— Разумеется, он это делает, — даже не оглянувшись на них, устало произнесла Сумире.

Нанджиро пожал плечами и сел прямо.

— Вы не можете винить мужчину за то, что он пытался!

— Интересно, что на это скажет твоя жена.

— Оставь мою жену в покое, старая карга. Она и так меня прекрасно знает.

— И она знает, что ты заглядываешься и на мальчиков? — поинтересовалась Сумире.

— Ни для кого не секрет, что я открыт для разных вариантов! — рассмеялся Нанджиро. Сумире покачала головой, Аой же стало интересно, бывает ли Нанджиро вообще когда-нибудь серьёзен.

— Вот вы где, — в комнату вошёл Таро. — Думаю, я должен рассказать вам о случившемся только что неприятном происшествии. Я застал Камио и Шинджи обжимающимися на софе и когда призвал их к порядку, они имели наглость огрызаться.

— Я знала, что они встречаются, но не думала, что дело зашло так далеко, — произнесла Аой. — Им же только тринадцать?

Таро кивнул.

— Насколько я понимаю, да, — он сложил руки на груди. — Камио-кун довел меня до того, что я шлепнул его по заду. Похоже, это произвело впечатление на них обоих, так что на некоторое время этот вопрос можно считать решённым.

— До чего досадно, — заметила Сумире. — Если бы это была парочка из Хётея, Джоусея или Сейгаку… Любой из нас троих знал бы, чего ожидать от наших детей, а они бы знали нашу возможную реакцию. Но в случае с этими двумя единственный способ воздействия на них — это…

— Тачибана, — закончил Таро. — И прошу прощения, но мне сложновато ожидать, что четырнадцатилетний подросток ответственно отнесётся к подобному вопросу. Кто знает, чем **он сам** тайком может заниматься?

— Конечно, лучше ты сам будешь незаметно за ними присматривать, — согласился Нанджиро, а затем фыркнул: — Да ладно вам, дети всегда будут детьми. В конце концов, они все мальчики, так ведь? Ни вреда, ни грязи.

Остальные наставники молча смотрели на него.

— То есть если мы застукаем Рёму, целующимся с кем-то из ребят, мы просто должны отвести взгляд? — поинтересовалась Сумире.

— Да, но только для того, чтобы не видеть, как я сворачиваю им обоим шеи.

Все четверо хором рассмеялись.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава одиннадцатая,**

_в которой Нанджиро проводит сверхсиловую тренировку, едва не закончившуюся трагедией, но вместо этого ставшую открытием_

 

Нанджиро и сам не знал, как его угораздило взвалить на себя проведение первой сверхсиловой тренировки, но подозревал, что это как-то связано с тем фактом, что остальные трое наставников были учителями, которым вскоре пора было вставать и собираться на работу. Впрочем, дети тоже не особо радовались раннему подъему, хотя Нанджиро помнил, что Рёме довольно часто приходилось ходить на теннисные тренировки перед занятиями.

— Ладно, народ, слушайте сюда! — объявил он группе из семи ребят, включавшей в себя и Рёму, к безмерному удивлению последнего. — Мы не будем ограничивать себя множеством формальностей. Как и вы, я участвую в подобной тренировке впервые в жизни. По правде говоря, наша цель состоит лишь в том, чтобы вы могли с минимальным риском для окружающих протестировать свои сверхспособности, ну и заодно попривыкнуть к их наличию у себя.

— А почему Рёма здесь? — спросил Гакуто.

— Он захотел принять участие, — пожал плечами Нанджиро. — Даже если будет только наблюдать.

Рёма зевнул.

— Это было до того, как я узнал, что меня распределят в группу, занимающуюся до завтрака.

— У меня тоже вопрос, — Момоширо махнул рукой в сторону Мизуки. — Почему **он** здесь? Мне ужасно не хочется выглядеть глупо, признавая, что я не в курсе, какая у этого парня сверхсила, в то время как никто из остальных не скрывает своих сверхспособностей, но прикидываться дальше я не могу, никак не могу!

Нанджиро, усмехнувшись, поглядел на Мизуки, который прилагал значительные усилия, чтобы не ухмыляться во весь рот.

— Что ж, в этом есть смысл, Момоширо-кун. Даже мы, взрослые, недавно обнаружили, что **никто** из нас так и не знает, в чем заключается сверхспособность Мизуки-куна, а также не приглашал его сюда — каждый считал, что это сделал кто-то другой. В действительности же он приехал сюда сам по себе! Отлично проделано, мальчик.

Мизуки хихикнул.

— Благодарю!

— Разумеется, теперь ты понимаешь, что пришла пора раскрыть свой огромный секрет, если он у тебя действительно есть, — добавил Нанджиро.

Менеджер команды Сент-Рудольф преувеличенно глубоко вздохнул.

— Полагаю, это всё равно должно было случиться рано или поздно, но если честно, Эчизен-сан… — тут окружающие увидели, как Мизуки растворяется в воздухе. — Я и так уже прекрасно умею контролировать свою сверхспособность!

— Ох, ничего себе, — выдохнул Момоширо. — Невидимость! Обалдеть!

— Мизуки Хаджиме может становиться невидимым? — нервно произнёс Кавамура. – Фуджико это не понравится.

— Мизуки-сан… — изумлённо распахнул глаза Юта.

Рёма слегка нахмурился.

— Хмм. Интересно.

— Он здесь — и в то же время его нет, — пробубнил Шинджи. — Или, может, его вообще здесь нет? — и он потянулся рукой в ту сторону, где раньше стоял Мизуки, пока не наткнулся на что-то твёрдое.

— Ой! Ну, разумеется, я здесь! — проявился вновь Мизуки. — Та-дам! — пропел он. — Вообще, это очень легко, и, как вы могли видеть, у меня нет никаких проблем с управлением моей сверхспособностью.

Нанджиро всё ещё прикидывал устрашающие возможности, которые предоставляла Мизуки его сверхспособность, когда вспомнил, что должен что-то ответить:

— Ох, ну, в принципе, хоть я и уверен, что ты уже отлично владеешь своей сверхсилой, думаю, тебе не помешает лишний раз в этом убедиться, тренируясь вместе с остальными ребятами.

— Если вы настаиваете, — скучающе отозвался Мизуки.

— Прекрасно, тогда давайте начинать.

 

* * *

 

Первая сверхсиловая тренировка проходила неподалеку от особняка на огромной лужайке, которая, как предположил Нанджиро, раньше служила площадкой для гольфа или пастбищем для верховых лошадей. Здесь ребята, при необходимости могли работать все вместе или же наоборот — разойтись в разные стороны и не мешать друг другу.

Рёма, у которого до сих пор не проявилось никаких сверхспособностей, нуждавшихся в тренировке, и Юта, который мог потренироваться лишь в случае чьей-нибудь травмы, по большей части лишь помогали остальным.

Нанджиро обратил внимание на Гакуто, использовавшего Юту в качестве подопытного кролика. С позволения последнего Гакуто сначала применял антигравитацию, чтобы приподнять его на несколько дюймов над землей, а затем внезапно переключался на повышенную гравитацию, так что Юта не просто опускался, а прямо-таки грохался на землю и даже не мог самостоятельно встать на ноги. Нанджиро посмотрел, как это действо повторилось три раза подряд, после чего спросил:

— Юта-кун, тебя это устраивает?

— Все в порядке, Эчизен-сан, — отряхиваясь, заверил его Юта. — По-видимому, я могу запускать самоизлечение сразу же, едва получу какую-нибудь травму, а если даже не сделаю этого сознательно, моя сверхспособность вскоре начнет излечивать меня сама по себе.

Нанджиро кивнул.

— Если ты не возражаешь, то и я не против. — И он направился к Мизуки и Шинджи, которые играли в некое подобие игры, задействовав для этого неодушевленные предметы из своих карманов. Мизуки выбирал один из предметов, к которому Шинджи слегка прикасался, после чего Мизуки вместе с этим предметом становился невидимым. Затем Шинджи должен был выяснить, удастся ли ему услышать предмет и заставить тот двигаться, даже в состоянии невидимости. Судя по тому, как завопил Мизуки, когда невидимая ручка пошевелилась у него в руке — Шинджи это удалось. Похоже, тренировка этих двоих проходила вполне безопасно, поэтому Нанджиро отправился дальше.

Кавамура оказался единственным, кто не мог тренироваться в паре, но не из-за нечетного количества участников, а из-за того, что его способность пламенеть была слишком опасной. Поэтому он потихоньку практиковался создавать в руках фаерболы размером с теннисный мяч.

— Скажи, Кавамура-кун, — поинтересовался Нанджиро, — а ты можешь отбросить их от себя или для того чтобы они продолжали гореть тебе нужно поддерживать с ними постоянный контакт?

— Даже не знаю, — признался Кавамура, опустив взгляд на фаерболы у себя в руках. — Я боюсь пробовать, потому что не хочу повредить имущество семьи Атобе.

Нанджиро похлопал его по плечу.

— По словам Атобе, мы можем из-за этого не беспокоиться — что бы вы ни сотворили во время сверхсиловых тренировок, его родители не будут возражать. В конце концов, он и сам будет тренировать здесь свою ледяную сверхсилу и может, как и все остальные, что-нибудь повредить. Но до тех пор, пока все разрушения будут происходить только на этой лужайке, не затрагивая особняк, всё будет в полном порядке.

Кавамура кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тогда я попробую. — Он подождал, пока Нанджиро отойдёт в сторону, а затем отшвырнул один фаербол подальше от себя. Тот продолжал гореть, а упав на землю, рассыпался и поджёг траву. Нанджиро залил огонь питьевой водой из бутылки.

— Совсем неплохо! — одобрил он. — Теперь ты знаешь, что можешь это сделать. Попробуй проделать то же самое с фаерболом большего размера и не беспокойся — у нас здесь полно воды.

— Ну, хорошо, — усмехнулся Кавамура. Он взял один из оставшихся фаерболов и увеличил его до размеров футбольного мяча.

— А теперь отбрось его как можно дальше, а мы посмотрим, как далеко он отлетит, прежде чем коснется земли. На всякий случай я подойду туда с водой.

Кавамура сконцентрировался и, размахнувшись, швырнул фаербол так далеко, как только мог. В следующее же мгновение, откуда ни возьмись, из травы, прямо под фаербол выскочил Карупин.

— Нет! — завопил Кавамура, и все вокруг обернулись.

—  **Карупин!**  — крикнул Рёма и бросился за котом, не обращая внимания на грозящую ему самому опасность. Гакуто попытался было своей сверхсилой приподнять его, чтобы уберечь от столкновения с фаерболом, но Рёма продолжил бежать, а затем нагнулся к Карупину, заслоняя собой от огненной волны, в ту же минуту накрывшей их обоих.

Все тут же кинулись к ним, но самым быстрым был Нанджиро, который, едва оказавшись рядом с сыном, окатил водой и его, и кота.

— Юта! — заорал он. — Вылечи Рёму! Быстрее! — И замолк, когда Рёма обхватил его руку своей мокрой ладонью.

— Старик, я **в порядке**! — глядя отцу в глаза, настойчиво сказал он, и Нанджиро, окинув взглядом сына, держащего в руках мокрого и весьма недовольного кота, начал потихоньку успокаиваться. Они выглядели совершенно невредимыми – на Рёме даже одежда не обгорела.

— Мне так жаль, Рёма! — произнёс Кавамура с таким видом, словно вот-вот расплачется. — Я не видел кота до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно, а потом ещё ты…

Рёма поднялся на ноги и помотал головой, стряхивая воду с волос.

— Боже, старик, ты что — использовал пожарный шланг? Я же насквозь промок! — Он оглянулся на Кавамуру. — Со мной все в порядке, Кавамура-семпай, честное слово. И с Карупином тоже, видишь?

— Мряу! — громко подтвердил Карупин.

— Но ты же попал под огонь! — воскликнул Нанджиро. — Я постарел на десять лет разом, так что мне это точно не привиделось!

— И не только под огонь! — добавил Гакуто. — Я применил к нему свою сверхсилу, а он продолжил бежать как ни в чем не бывало!

Не обращая внимания на отца и Гакуто, Рёма взглянул прямо на Мизуки и так понимающе улыбнулся, что у того свело желудок.

— Ах ты, мелкий проныра! У тебя ведь тоже есть сверхсила, верно?! — обвинил он. — Ты невосприимчив к **чужим** сверхспособностям!

Улыбка Рёмы стала самодовольной.

— Ну, что-то вроде того, не так ли?

Нанджиро поймал сына за плечо и развернул лицом к себе.

— Ты знал об этом? Потому что если знал, то должен был сообщить об этом мне, чтобы меня не хватил удар, когда ты так рискуешь своей жизнью!

— Я не знал! — бурно возразил Рёма. — Точнее, не был уверен. Я понял, что что-то не так, когда смог увидеть Мизуки-сана, в то время как все остальные его не видели…

— А вчера вечером ты не видел созданную Юуши иллюзию! — воскликнул Гакуто. — Когда он «сделал выше» сетку во время вашего с отцом матча!

— Так **вот** что случилось с сеткой?! А я уж было думал, что схожу с ума! — сказал Нанджиро и повернулся к Рёме. — Он прав?

— Для меня сетка выглядела совершенно обычно, — ответил Рёма. — А ты сошёл с ума давным-давно.

— Какое облегчение! — выдохнул Кавамура. — Раз твой кот тоже не пострадал, значит, ты можешь распространять свою невосприимчивость на того, к кому прикоснёшься?

— Откуда мне знать? — скептически поинтересовался Рёма. — Я только-только разобрался, что вообще происходит. — Он взглянул на Карупина и почесал его под подбородком. — С другой стороны, я старался полностью закрыть его собой. Возможно, я защитил его своим телом, а не сверхсилой.

Юта слегка нахмурился.

— Знаешь, это может быть не так уж прекрасно, как кажется. Если ты действительно невосприимчив к чужим сверхспособностям, значит, я не смогу тебя вылечить, если ты вдруг поранишься.

— А ещё это значит, что Ойши не сможет отключить его сверхспособность, — пробормотал Шинджи. — И это будет не слишком честно, раз уж все остальные должны либо сдерживать свои сверхспособности, либо позволить отключить их на время игры, а в случае с Эчизеном никто ничего не сможет сделать…

Гакуто закатил глаза.

— Да что он сможет сделать во время матча при помощи своей сверхсилы?! Невосприимчивость — не для нападения, она для защиты!

— Отлично сказано, Гакуто-кун! — одобрил Нанджиро, затем пригладил волосы и вздохнул: — Знаете что, ребятки? Думаю, на сегодня с нас достаточно. Мне не помешает прийти в себя, да и вам уже пора на завтрак.

Когда вся группа направилась обратно в особняк, Рёма пристроился рядом с отцом.

— Так значит, от беспокойства за меня тебя едва не хватил удар?

— Пф-ф-ф. Я бы так не сказал!

— Вот именно, что сказал!

— Я соврал.

Рёма склонил голову, чтобы скрыть усмешку.

 

* * *

 

Новость о Рёминой сверхсиле мгновенно распространилась по особняку и стала главной темой разговоров за завтраком.

— Эта сверхсила идеально подходит тебе, Рёма, — улыбнулся Фуджи. — С учётом всех врагов, что ты себе завёл, немного сверхзащиты не повредит.

— У меня есть враги? — бесхитростно переспросил Рёма. Его семпаи решили не отвечать.

— Должен признать, я с нетерпением жду возможности поэкспериментировать с твоей сверхспособностью, — заметил Инуи. — Ты сказал, что можешь видеть сквозь невидимость Мизуки…

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты сообщил нам об этом пораньше, — с сожалением добавил Фуджи.

— Я же не знал, что он **был** невидимым, я думал, что он просто идиот, — ответил Рёма, откусив кусок бекона. — А иначе зачем бы ему заходить в вашу комнату, когда там никого нет?

Фуджи прищурился.

— Возможно, твое первоначальное мнение было верным. Он **и вправду** идиот.

— Он всегда выходил от вас с какой-то тетрадью, — сказал Рёма. — А потом приносил её обратно.

— Я _так и знал_! — вскипел Фуджи. — Он читал мой дневник! Этот мелкий…

— Фуджико! — вмешался Кавамура, опустив ладонь ему на плечо. — Не говори того, о чём пожалеешь.

Фуджи расслабился и накрыл ладонь Кавамуры своей.

— Не беспокойся, Така-сан! — с улыбкой заверил он. — Об этом я никогда не пожалею.

Эйджи хихикнул, а Тезука повернулся к Рёме.

— И всё-таки они правы, для тебя это идеальная сверхспособность. Ты всегда и ко всему относился довольно безразлично, а теперь получил и сверхсилу подстать.

— Эй, Рёма-кун! — Йохей и Кохей подошли к столу и остановились по бокам от Рёмы. — Поздравляем с твоей сверхспособностью!

— Спасибо.

— Мы проверяли её вон оттуда, — Кохей показал на стол в противоположном конце комнаты. — Хотели понять, сможем ли мы услышать, что ты говоришь.

— И мы не смогли! — вступил в разговор Йохей. — Ты единственный, кого мы не смогли услышать, а еще у нас не получилось разглядеть тебя так же тщательно, как твоих соседей по столу.

— Интересно, — кивнул Инуи.

— А ты не собираешься записать эти данные в какую-нибудь тетрадь? — спросил у него Момоширо.

— У меня их больше нет, — признался Инуи и постучал себя по голове. — Все мои записи теперь хранятся здесь.

— Полагаю, у каждого будет возможность проверить действие своей сверхспособности против невосприимчивости Эчизена, — задумчиво сказал Ойши. — Хотя не думаю, что хочу проверять с его помощью собственную сверхсилу.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то тебе не нужно в этот раз быть **первым** , ня! — подмигнул Эйджи.

Все добродушно рассмеялись, а Рёма продолжил завтракать. Его не слишком волновала полученная сверхспособность. До тех пор, пока она не оказывала влияния на его игру в теннис, на неё можно было не обращать внимания.

 

* * *

 

Юте почти хотелось отправиться завтракать в компании брата. Мизуки пребывал в отвратительном настроении и искал, на ком бы сорвать злость.

— Из всех сверхсил, которые мог получить этот мелкий паршивец, ему надо было стать обладателем именно **этой**! — ворчал он. — И как, скажите, я должен теперь получать удовольствие от собственной сверхспособности, пока он шляется поблизости?!

— Бедняжка.

Мизуки задохнулся и недовольно глянул на усмехающегося Такахису, остановившегося рядом с ним.

— Иди куда шёл, если не собираешься сказать ничего полезного!

— А может, я могу помочь, — ответил Такахиса. — Может, я хочу предложить тебе куда более интересное занятие, чем злоупотребление своей сверхсилой.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул Мизуки. — Я вовсе не желаю выслушивать от тебя всякие пошлые намёки, вроде того, что ты сделал в прошлый раз.

Такахиса обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Но может, ты захочешь сходить со мной на свидание?

Юта, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за разговором. Ему было интересно, не швырнут ли в конце концов Такахисе в лицо тарелку с яичницей.

Однако Мизуки удивил их обоих.

— Хорошо, — коротко ответил он. — Но в твоих же интересах сделать так, чтобы это свидание сгладило неприятные впечатления от того, как ты вёл себя со мной раньше.

— О, так оно и будет, — заверил Такахиса. — Сегодня вечером, в семь. И оденься понаряднее.

— Ты что, принимаешь меня за неряху? — воскликнул Мизуки, глядя ему вслед. — Уму непостижимо! — раздражённо выдохнул он, вновь принимаясь за завтрак, а затем вдруг с подозрением взглянул на Юту: — Ну, и чего это **ты** так уставился?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава двенадцатая,**

_в которой Шишидо демонстрирует Хиёши свою сверхспособность, а окружающие беспокоятся из-за мести Фуджи_

Гакуто завязывал форменный галстук, когда услышал стук в дверь.

— Я сейчас, Юуши! — закричал он.

— Это не Юуши-кун, — донёсся до него голос Нанджиро.

— Войдите, — пригласил Гакуто, мысленно удивившись: что же тому могло понадобиться?

Нанджиро вошёл в комнату и окинул юношу восхищённым взглядом.

— Всегда считал, что хётейская форма весьма элегантна. Не могу припомнить, когда последний раз видел Рёму в галстуке.

Гакуто понадеялся, что Нанджиро пришёл не только для того, чтобы отпустить пару-тройку распутных комментариев. Все ребята уже привыкли к его манере поведения и обычно не обращали на неё внимания, но сейчас Гакуто торопился в школу.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил он прямо.

— Я пришёл поговорить про утреннюю тренировку, — ответил Нанджиро. Повернувшись, Гакуто заметил на его лице довольно несвойственное выражение искренности. — У меня не было возможности сказать это раньше, но я хочу поблагодарить тебя — и похвалить за сообразительность: ты ведь использовал свою сверхсилу для спасения Рёмы.

Гакуто пожал плечами.

— Ну, на него это никак не подействовало, так что можно сказать, что я ничего не сделал.

— Ты **попытался**. И если бы не его собственная сверхспособность, твои действия наверняка бы его спасли.

Обычно у Гакуто не возникало проблем с принятием похвалы, но в этот раз он почему-то почувствовал себя смущённым.

— Подействуй моя сверхсила — и Рёма бы сильно расстроился, поскольку тогда его драгоценный кот мог бы поджариться.

Нанджиро встретился с ним глазами.

— Рёма для меня на первом месте, поэтому что бы он там себе ни думал, лично **я** тебе весьма признателен. — И, улыбнувшись, добавил: — Я помню, как Кикумару-кун шутил, что вы, ребята, теперь супергерои, и хотя никто ждёт от вас никаких подвигов, кажется, ваши сверхспособности вполне могут превратить вас в героев, даже если вы и не собирались ими становиться. — Нанджиро взлохматил Гакуто волосы и вышел в коридор. Вошедший в комнату Юуши оглянулся и посмотрел ему вслед.

— Что здесь делал Эчизен-сан? — спросил он, взглянув на напарника. — И почему ты покраснел?

Гакуто тряхнул головой, чтобы его волосы улеглись на место.

— Ничего особенного. Пойдём, нам пора.

На мгновение Юуши задумался, не должен ли он начать беспокоиться из-за того, что Эчизен Нанджиро пристаёт к его хорошенькому бойфренду, но потом решил, что если бы такая проблема и вправду возникла, Гакуто непременно бы об этом сказал. Он никогда не умел хранить секреты.

 

* * *

 

Кавамура беспокоился из-за Фуджи. Новость о невидимости Мизуки — благодаря которой тот читал его дневник — сильно задела Шюске. Со стороны было абсолютно незаметно, что он зол — на протяжении всех утренних занятий Фуджи улыбался как ни в чём ни бывало — но Кавамура знал его слишком хорошо. Однако, решившись спросить об этом, в ответ услышал лишь:

— Ты слишком обо мне беспокоишься.

— То есть ты **не** собираешься мстить Мизуки? — с надеждой спросил Кавамура.

— Я этого не говорил…

Кавамура мысленно застонал:

— Фуджико, пожалуйста, не надо! Хочешь — разберись с ним на теннисном корте в присутствии судьи! Всё остальное приведёт лишь к неприятностям для тебя!

— А ты помнишь, когда я в последний раз попадал в неприятности, Така-сан? — спросил Фуджи.

— Это неважно! Важно другое: я не хочу, чтобы они возникли у тебя _сейчас_! — взмолился Кавамура. — Я знаю, что ты злишься и чувствуешь себя оскорблённым — и вполне обоснованно, но месть не принесёт тебе облегчения…

Фуджи рассмеялся.

— О, это вряд ли! — Он повернулся к Кавамуре и нежно коснулся его щеки. — Я благодарен тебе за беспокойство, честно. Но о случившемся я позабочусь сам. Я не жду, что ты меня поддержишь, но, пожалуйста, не вмешивайся, договорились?

В ответ Кавамура лишь беспомощно вздохнул. Перед железной волей Фуджи у него не было никаких шансов.

— Хорошо, — уступил он. — Только… будь осторожен, ладно? Камио-куну влетело, помнишь? Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось нечто подобное.

Фуджи помедлил, словно не в силах представить себе возможность того, что кто-то смог хотя бы предположить подобный исход. А затем кивнул.

— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал он.

Кавамура постарался не чувствовать себя разочарованным. Он знал, что это лучшее, на что он может рассчитывать.

 

* * *

 

— Ойши, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Вице-капитан теннисной команды Сейгаку поднял голову и взглянул на подошедшего.

— Привет, Тезука. Что случилось?

— Ты, конечно же, в курсе того, что произошло между Фуджи и Мизуки?

— Да, и думаю, Така-сан собирается попробовать убедить Фуджи немного поостыть, прежде чем решиться на какое-нибудь безумие.

Тезука кивнул.

— Тем не менее, при всём моём уважении к Кавамуре, я сомневаюсь, что ему удастся повлиять на желание Фуджи отомстить обидчику.

Ойши взглянул на него.

— И что ты хочешь сделать?

— В этом-то и проблема, — произнёс Тезука, и Ойши заметил на его лице тень кривой улыбки. — Что я **хочу** сделать и что следует сделать — это две разные вещи, ведь если говорить начистоту, то я тоже пал жертвой невидимости Мизуки.

— Что? — ахнул Ойши. — У него хватило наглости следить за тобой?

— Вообще-то, за мной и Атобе.

— О, — понимающе выдохнул Ойши. Тезука рассказал ему о своем тайном романе с Атобе, так что он вполне мог представить, какой вред мог нанести Мизуки, разузнав о них. — То есть, насколько я понимаю, если Фуджи отомстит Мизуки, ты будешь не слишком недоволен.

— Наоборот. Я буду весьма недоволен собой, если не сделаю ничего, чтобы его остановить, — ответил Тезука. — Атобе собирается устроить полномасштабное линчевание, если Мизуки хотя бы заикнется кому-то о нашем романе. Тем не менее, во всей этой истории должен быть по крайней мере один ответственный человек, Ойши. Я не могу рассчитывать на Фуджи — нанесённое ему оскорбление было слишком личным. — Он серьёзно взглянул на друга. — Поэтому я прошу тебя — присматривай за ситуацией, и если Фуджи попытается воздействовать на Мизуки с помощью своей сверхспособности, останови его.

— В смысле, используя **мою собственную** сверхспособность? — уточнил Ойши.

— Да, — честно ответил Тезука. — Это в его же собственных интересах.

Может и так, обеспокоено подумал Ойши, вот только он сильно сомневался, что такая ситуация закончится хорошо для него самого.

 

* * *

 

— Становится ветрено, — заметил Чотаро, плотнее закутываясь в форменный пиджак.

— Думаешь, это Тачибана в Фудомине накосячил? — ухмыляясь, поинтересовался Шишидо.

Чотаро рассмеялся.

— Нет, я думаю, что это просто ветер, — ответил он, откусывая от сэндвича. — И я по-прежнему рад, что мы решили пообедать на свежем воздухе.

— Я тоже. Здесь совсем не пахнет школой. — Шишидо отпил молока и мотнул головой в сторону здания. — Похоже, всем остальным пришла в голову та же идея.

Сначала Чотаро увидел Гакуто и Юуши, направлявшихся в другую часть кампуса, а затем и Атобе, сидящего на скамейке с ланчем в руках и телефонной трубкой возле уха.

— Интересно, с кем он разговаривает? — произнёс Чотаро.

— Наверное, с Кабаджи, раз тот не явился сюда, чтобы кормить его с ложечки, — ответил Шишидо, и Чотаро пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Эй, парни.

Оглянувшись, они увидели, что к ним присоединился Хиёши.

— Как твои дела? — спросил Чотаро.

— Ну, — Хиёши передернул плечами. — Заместитель директора наорал на меня за то, что я отбивал мяч о стенку холла. А я всего-то пару раз ударил. — Он нахмурился. — Ей-богу, иногда у этих учителей слух как у летучих мышей.

— Или как у близнецов Танака, — заметил Шишидо.

— Это те мелкие с волосами странного цвета из Джоусея? — удивлённо покосился на него Хиёши.

Чотаро кивнул.

— Это одна из их сверхспособностей.

— Хм, — фыркнул Хиёши.— Похоже, обретя эти сверхспособности, вы больше не можете говорить ни о чём другом.

— Ты первый начал, — возразил ему Шишидо.

— Ничего подобного! — заспорил Хиёши. — Я всего лишь привёл небольшое сравнение, не имеющее никакого отношения к реальной жизни.

— Что ж, эти сверхспособности теперь _часть_ нашей жизни, так что извини, что иногда нам хочется о них поговорить, — отрезал Шишидо и, откусив большой кусок сэндвича, принялся сердито его пережевывать.

Хиёши пожал плечами.

— Ладно-ладно. В принципе, меня это не касается.

— А по-моему, ты ревнуешь, — откровенно поддел его Шишидо.

Чотаро испуганно взглянул на него.

— Я **не ревную**! — огрызнулся Хиёши. — Всё равно я никогда не видел, чтобы ты делал что-нибудь эдакое с помощью своей предполагаемой сверхспособности!

— Вообще-то, сверхсила Шишидо-сана не из тех, что можно увидеть, — попытался объяснить Чотаро.

Шишидо зло ухмыльнулся.

— Хотел? Получи! — сказал он, протянув руку к Хиёши, который на мгновение испуганно застыл, а потом начал оглядываться, пытаясь понять — случилось что-то или всё-таки нет.

— Ну и? — наконец поинтересовался он.

— Увидишь! — легко пообещал Шишидо. — Пойдём, Чотаро — составим компанию Гакуто и Юуши.

Чотаро пошел следом за своим бойфрендом, но затем обеспокоено оглянулся назад. Он увидел, как Хиёши встал с места и, сделав шаг, упал плашмя — лицом прямо в сумку с обедом. Когда же он поднялся на ноги, ругаясь сквозь зубы, врезавшийся ему в спину футбольный мяч вновь свалил его с ног.

— Шишидо-сан, — медленно произнёс Чотаро, — а как долго Хиёши будет не везти?

— Ну, я не знаю, — беззаботно пожал плечами Шишидо. — Ведь я, как и все остальные, только учусь управлять своей сверхсилой.

«О боже», — подумал Чотаро и, в очередной раз оглянувшись, увидел, как на голову Хиёши нагадила пролетавшая мимо птица.

 

* * *

 

В тот же день, играя матч с Тезукой во время послеобеденной теннисной тренировки, Фуджи заметил, что за ограждением корта стоит Юта и наблюдает за ними. Махнув Тезуке, который кивнул в ответ, соглашаясь на перерыв, Фуджи направился к брату.

— Юта, какой приятный сюрприз, — сказал он. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы вместе отправились домой, тебе придется подождать окончания тренировки.

— Я пришёл не из-за этого, — ответил Юта, — а из-за Мизуки-сана и того, что он сделал.

Шюске опустил взгляд на ракетку и кончиками пальцев поправил струны.

— Ты о том, что он читал мой дневник?

— Да, — сказал Юта. — Мне очень жаль, что он это сделал, аники. Он поступил неправильно.

Шюске взглянул на него с грустной улыбкой.

— Какой позор, что ты можешь за него извиниться, а вот сам за себя он это сделать не способен.

— Да… — Юта повозил ботинком в грязи. — Я хочу сказать, что ты, конечно, можешь поступать так, как мне не нравится, например, щипать меня за неподобающие места…

— Я же говорил тебе, что это не я…

Юта пожал плечами.

— Неважно. Теперь это не имеет значения. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал — я не одобряю того, что сделал Мизуки-сан.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Шюске. — Для меня это очень много значит.

— И ещё, — добавил Юта, сделав глубокий вдох, прежде чем взглянуть брату в глаза. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас в бешенстве из-за того, что произошло, но думаю, ты должен спустить это на тормозах.

Шюске решительно покачал головой.

— Прости, Юта, но я не могу так поступить.

— Но почему? — отчаянно спросил тот, умоляюще взглянув на брата. — Знаешь, Каджимото-сан пригласил Мизуки-сана на свидание, и теперь он наверняка не будет доставлять тебе никаких хлопот, потому что будет занят…

— Свидание? — удивлённо повторил Шюске. — Не знал, что у Такахисы настолько плохой вкус.

— Аники, — предупреждающе произнёс Юта.

— Фуджи! — крикнула Сумире. — Возвращайся к тренировке! Поговорить вы сможете и дома!

Шюске вздохнул и улыбнулся.

— Ты слышал, что сказала тренер. Кроме того, я считаю, что лучше закрыть эту тему. — Он повернулся и отправился на корт, с каждым шагом улыбаясь всё шире. Значит, у Мизуки появилось новое любовное увлечение? Когда дело касалось мести этот крохотный кусочек пикантной информации мог оказаться очень важным.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава тринадцатая,**

_в которой Момо поддразнивает Камио и Шинджи из-за их отношений, и это неожиданно аукается Рёме_

 

Таро задержался на встрече с директором школы, и, вернувшись наконец к команде, был рад увидеть, что тренировка под руководством Атобе проходит как нельзя лучше. Оба командных дабла играли на дальнем корте, матч Кабаджи и Джиро проходил на среднем, а Атобе и Хиёши…

Какого **чёрта** творил Хиёши?

Разумеется, играть против Атобе было нелегко даже при самом хорошем раскладе, но, похоже, проблемы Хиёши заключались не только в наличии сильного оппонента. Он не просто был не в состоянии отбить ни единого мяча, но умудрялся смазать даже собственные подачи. Чем дольше Таро наблюдал, тем сильнее ему казалось, что Хиёши с трудом удаётся даже просто стоять на ногах и не падать.

Неудивительно, что вскоре это начало действовать Атобе на нервы.

— Да что с тобой такое? — раздражённо поинтересовался он. — Ты что — пьян или обкурился?

— **Нет**! — завопил Хиёши, привлекая внимание остальных игроков. — Я не понимаю, что происходит! Это продолжается уже целый день!

Краем глаза Таро заметил, как Шишидо прыснул, а Чотаро ткнул его локтем. Между ними завязалась негромкая, но бурная дискуссия, сопровождаемая неоднократными взглядами и кивками в сторону Хиёши. В конце концов, Чотаро скрестил на груди руки и отвернулся, в то время как Шишидо, похоже, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, с недовольным выражением лица раздражённо махнул в сторону Хиёши рукой.

— Хиёши, — прервал Таро тираду Атобе, — попробуй подать мяч ещё раз.

— Но, сенсей, он ни разу не попал по мячу с самого начала тренировки! — запротестовал Атобе. Таро смерил его Взглядом.

— Я всего лишь прошу его попробовать ещё разок. А ты приготовься отбить подачу, иначе это будет очко в его пользу.

Атобе немедленно захлопнул рот, но Таро не сомневался — будь на его месте кто-то другой, и этому человеку пришлось бы многое выслушать. Хиёши — расстроенный, но всё же решительно настроенный — в очередной раз подбросил мяч и сделал просто идеальную подачу. Атобе был явно удивлён, но промолчал и просто сконцентрировался на игре.

Окинув взглядом остальную команду, Таро увидел, что Кабаджи и Джиро снова вернулись к тренировке, да и парные игроки собрались последовать их примеру. Чотаро одобрительно улыбнулся своему напарнику, и тот покраснел.

Теперь Таро абсолютно точно знал, что случилось, и хотя не представлял себе причин произошедшего и не имел ни малейших доказательств вины Шишидо, решил позже обязательно поговорить с ним и Отори.

 

* * *

 

— Это была отличная тренировка, в самом деле отличная! — восторгался Момоширо. — А сейчас я готов сходить в бургерную! Рёма, ты идёшь?

— Разумеется, — отозвался тот.

Момо с надеждой взглянул на Кикумару.

— Вы ведь угощаете сегодня, Эйджи-семпай?

— Что? — с испуганным видом оглянулся тот. — У меня нет **таких** денег, и к тому же я тороплюсь! Меня записали на ближайшую сверхсиловую тренировку, поэтому мне придется отправиться в бургерную короткой дорогой! К сожалению, я не могу хойкать вместе с Очиби! — с этими словами Эйджи исчез, а его товарищи по команде поспешно заозирались по сторонам, удостоверяясь, что этого никто не видел.

— Будем надеяться, что он не возникнет из воздуха прямо посреди ресторана, — заметил Момо, а затем пожал плечами: — Вообще-то, я не на мели, просто люблю, когда меня угощают!

— Я тоже, — ухмыльнулся Рёма.

И они направились в свой любимый фастфуд, по дороге заметив, как Инуи и Кайдо делают растяжку под мостом возле реки.

— Похоже, они отправились туда сразу после теннисной тренировки, — поразился Момо. — Можно подумать, им не хватает нагрузки!

— Иногда мне кажется, что Кайдо-семпай выбирается на пробежку даже во сне, — заметил Рёма.

— А Инуи-семпай, тоже не просыпаясь, проделывает подъёмы ног с утяжелителями! — хохотнул Момо. — Хотя я ими восхищаюсь, в самом деле восхищаюсь. Такая самоотверженность!

— А ты когда-нибудь говорил это Кайдо-семпаю? — взглянул на него Рёма.

— Нет! — решительно замотал головой Момоширо. — И ты никогда не расскажешь ему о том, что я это говорил!

— Можно подумать, я собирался, — фыркнул Рёма.

Когда они наконец-то вошли в бургерную, Рёма легонько толкнул Момо локтем.

— Гляди! — он мотнул головой в сторону углового столика.

Проследив за его взглядом, Момо заметил Камио и Шинджи. Судя по оберткам на стоящих перед ними подносах, эти двое уже закончили есть и теперь баловали себя своеобразным «десертом» в виде поцелуев — при этом совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих, многие из которых бросали на них неприязненные взгляды.

— Неужели они не понимают, что милые воспитанные японские мальчики не обжимаются на публике? — удивился Момо.

— Не похоже, чтобы их это особо заботило, — заметил Рёма. — Думаю, это потому что они не могут позволить себе такого в школе, а теперь и дома тоже.

— Пойдём-ка! — проказливо предложил Момо. — Я хочу немного поразвлечься!

 

* * *

 

Шинджи откинул челку с лица Камио и уткнулся носом ему в шею, в ответ тот обнял его за талию и откинул голову назад.

— Эй, парни, как же вам не стыдно вытворять такое в общественных местах!

Услышав сердитый мужской голос, Камио и Шинджи буквально отскочили друг от друга — и уставились на расхохотавшегося Момоширо.

— Ого, какие вы прыгучие!

— У тебя хорошо получается говорить, как взрослый, — проворчал Камио, выпрямляясь. — Очень жаль, что ты не можешь ещё и вести себя, как взрослый, то есть не лезть не в свое дело!

Момо уселся за столик, и Рёма последовал его примеру.

— Нет, ну правда, я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы вы настолько открыто лизались. Хотите нарваться на неприятности?

— А где, по-твоему, мы должны этим заниматься? — поинтересовался Шинджи. — В школе нельзя, дома нельзя. В конце концов, мы даже постарались привлекать как можно меньше внимания, выбрав самый дальний угол.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что это оправдание не сработает, если сюда вдруг заглянет Сакаки-сан, — заметил Рёма.

— Что ж, риск — благородное дело, не так ли? — отозвался Камио. — Кстати говоря, я не прочь рискнуть здоровьем и съесть ещё один бургер. — В мгновение ока он поднялся со своего места и пристроился в конец очереди.

— Эй, так нечестно, вы уже поели, а мы ещё нет! — кинулся за ним Момоширо. Шинджи и Рёма остались сидеть на месте, глядя друг на друга.

— Просто к сведению, — заметил Рёма, — моему отцу будет совершенно всё равно, если он застукает вас дома за подобным занятием. Хотя не могу гарантировать, что он не останется посмотреть.

Шинджи нахмурился:

— Думаю, это будет даже хуже, чем с Сакаки-саном. — Он бросил взгляд на Момо и Камио — те спорили возле стойки, решая, кто будет заказывать первым. — А ты уже целовал Момоширо?

Рёма вытаращил глаза.

— Что?!

— Ты меня слышал, — раздражённо продолжил Шинджи. — Не понимаю, почему людям обязательно надо спросить «что» или ещё как-то заставить повторить сказанное безо всякой на то нужды, раз они и с первого раза прекрасно всё расслышали …

— Я тебя слышал, просто не поверил, что ты и правда меня об этом спросил, — пробормотал Рёма, чувствуя, как его щёки заливает краска. — Что вообще навело тебя на мысль, будто мы состоим в такого рода отношениях?

Шинджи пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, как насчет тебя, но когда Момоширо сел рядом, то задел мою ногу своей теннисной сумкой. И та сразу же начала рассказывать о том, как, глядя на меня и Акиру, Момоширо задумался, поцелуешь ли ты его когда-нибудь так же страстно.

Рёма не знал, должен ли он поверить в услышанное или просто пропустить это мимо ушей. В любом случае, он не имел **никакого** желания обсуждать с Шинджи свои настоящие — или возможные — отношения с Момоширо.

— Налетай, Эчизен! — воскликнул Момо, опуская перед ним на стол поднос с едой. — Я угощу тебя двумя бургерами, но остальные тебе придется покупать самому. Свои десять бургеров я слопаю сам!

— Спасибо, — Рёма, избегая взгляда Момо, начал разворачивать первый бургер. Шинджи поднялся с места, едва Камио вернулся к столу.

— Пойдём отсюда, — он взял Камио за руку и повёл к выходу.

— Прямо сейчас? — удивился тот. — Но я только что купил себе бургер…

— Съешь его по дороге, — парировал Шинджи и добавил как можно громче: — Эти двое хотят побыть наедине.

— Они хотят? — переспросил Камио, с любопытством оглядываясь назад.

— Мы хотим? — Момо переводил недоумевающий взгляд с Шинджи на Рёму и обратно.

Рёма уткнулся лицом в стол.

 

* * *

 

Очередной, ещё более сильный порыв ветра дунул Такахисе прямо в лицо, и он искоса взглянул на Тачибану. Капитан теннисной команды Фудомине был явно раздражён, и Такахиса даже знал, почему.

— Он или забыл, или не посмотрел в расписание — тебе не стоит слишком расстраиваться, это же не прогул теннисной тренировки.

Тачибана оглянулся на него, и ветер тут же усилился.

— Это всё равно плохо отражается на репутации Фудомине, раз мой вице-капитан не исполняет своих обязательств.

— Тачибана-кун, — вмешалась в разговор Аой, изо всех сил стараясь приблизиться к ним, несмотря на мешающий ей воздушный поток, — пожалуйста, будь потише! Остальные мальчики не могут тренироваться в подобных условиях!

Лишь после этого Тачибана осознал, что, разговаривая с ним, Такахиса пытается прикрыть глаза ладонью, а длинные рыжие волосы Ханамуры-сан развеваются вокруг головы. Позади неё, Йохей и Кохей зажимали руками уши, защищаясь от пронзительных порывов ветра, а Эйджи и Фуджи пригибались как можно ниже, чтобы не стать мишенью летающих в воздухе предметов. Поэтому Тачибана сосредоточился на том, чтобы взять под контроль свою разгулявшуюся сверхспособность.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился он, когда пронизывающий ветер сменился легким бризом, не имевшим никакого отношения к его сверхсиле. — Я просто чувствую себя ответственным за то, что Акира не явился на сверхсиловую тренировку.

— Я тебя не осуждаю, — заверила его Аой. — Но он сам ответит за свои поступки, когда вернется домой. — Она тепло улыбнулась. — Думаю, ты только что подтвердил, как мы были правы, организовав эти тренировки.

Тачибана устало кивнул, и Аой похлопала его по плечу:

— Постарайся не беспокоиться, вскоре ты научишься себя контролировать.

— Ханамура-сан!

Тренер Джоусей Шонан с визгом отскочила от возникшего перед ней Камио.

— Камио-кун! — выдохнула она, прижимая руку к груди. — Ты меня напугал!

— Простите! — искренне извинился тот. — Я-только-сейчас-понял-что-опоздал-на-сверхсиловую-тренировку-поэтому-помчался-сюда-и-даже-оставил-Шинджи-в…

— Акира! — рявкнул Тачибана, не сумев сдержать очередной порыв ветра. Закрыв глаза, он постарался взять себя в руки. Аой одобрительно кивнула и, прежде чем он продолжил ругать Камио, прижала палец к губам. Тачибана согласился с её безмолвной просьбой и больше не пытался высказаться.

— Камио-кун, — начала Аой, поворачиваясь к нему, — все остальные ребята пришли на тренировку вовремя, так что если единственным оправданием твоего опоздания является твоя же забывчивость, я не могу так легко тебя простить.

— Мне в самом деле жаль, — повторил Камио, а затем озорно улыбнулся. — Хотите в качестве наказания отправить меня бегать круги?

— Вряд ли, ведь ты и так уже пробежал всю дорогу сюда и наверняка получил от этого огромное удовольствие, — ответила Аой, наклонив в задумчивости голову. — Пожалуй, тебе придется потренироваться с Кикумару-куном. Нам нужно установить, на какое расстояние он способен телепортировать людей, но некоторые из ребят плохо переносят эти перемещения туда-сюда.

Эйджи телепортировался к Камио и хлопнул его по спине.

— Ну, давай, Живчик! Только ты и я, хой! — они оба исчезли, оставив после себя лишь затихающий вскрик Камио.

— Тебе больше никогда не придется беспокоиться о том, что Камио опоздает на тренировку, — улыбнулся Тачибане Такахиса. — В следующий раз, чтобы снова не попасть в подопытные кролики для хойканья, он наверняка примчится сюда раньше всех!

 

* * *

 

Вернувшись в особняк, хётейские тенниксмены начали было расходиться по своим комнатам, когда Таро произнес:

— Шишидо, Отори! Я хочу с вами поговорить.

Те, переглянувшись, остановились.

— Сегодня я кое-что заметил во время тренировки, и мне это не понравилось, — сказал Таро, подойдя к ним поближе. — Есть предположения, что это могло быть?

— Я мазал со своей Шквальной подачей, верно? — быстро отозвался Чотаро. — Простите, сенсей, я…

— Это не то, — прервал его Таро, — и ты об этом знаешь.

Чотаро покраснел и опустил глаза.

— Не сердитесь на него, — вмешался Шишидо. — Это я — и только я — виноват во всём.

— Я понимаю, но ведь он тоже был в курсе случившегося. — Таро скрестил руки на груди. — Похоже, ты решил, что будет чертовски забавно использовать свою сверхсилу против кого-то ещё, особенно против члена собственной команды!

— Да он был настоящей занозой в заднице во время ланча, так что я решил преподать ему небольшой урок, — объяснил Шишидо. — Ну, по крайней мере, я так считал. — Он почесал в затылке. — Хотя, если подумать, похоже, это продолжалось весь день.

— Ты знаешь правила, но все равно злоупотребил своей сверхсилой, — твёрдо сказал Таро. — Поэтому весь сегодняшний вечер ты проведешь в своей комнате — ужинать тоже будешь там. Так как Мукахи живет с тобой в одной комнате, ему разрешается туда входить, но ты, Отори-кун, должен держаться от их комнаты подальше, всё понятно?

— Да, сенсей, — тихо ответил Чотаро и грустно взглянул на Шишидо.

— Можешь быть свободен. А ты, Шишидо-кун, отправляйся прямиком в свою комнату.

Ребята начали подниматься по лестнице, не смея сказать ни слова до тех пор, пока не оказались вне поля зрения своего тренера.

— Мне так жаль, Шишидо-сан, — прошептал Чотаро, едва они свернули за угол и направились к своим комнатам.

— Всё в порядке, ты ведь пытался убедить меня в том, что это плохая идея, — слабо улыбнулся тот. — Хотя это всё равно было забавно.

Чотаро покачал головой:

— Ты неисправим.

— Может и так, но ведь ты всё ещё улыбаешься, — подмигнул Шишидо. — До завтра.

На прощание Чотаро ткнул Шишидо кулаком в плечо, в последний момент фазировавшись, чтобы не задеть. Как бы там ни было, он предпочитал, когда его беспокойный бойфренд ходил без синяков.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава четырнадцатая,**

_в которой Момо просит у Камио совета, а Фуджи «по-дружески» общается с Такахисой_

Атобе заканчивал домашнее задание, когда услышал, как кто-то произнёс:

— Я могу с тобой поговорить, Атобе?

Обернувшись, он с удивлением увидел Такахису. До сих пор они не слишком часто общались.

— В чём дело?

Такахиса прислонился к дверному косяку:

— Сегодня вечером я пригласил кое-кого на свидание, и мне хотелось бы отвезти его в город не на автобусе, а в лимузине.

Атобе понимающе улыбнулся:

— Хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление уже на первом свидании? — Он пожал плечами. — Что ж, сегодня вечером я никуда не собираюсь, так что, почему бы и нет?

— Спасибо, я тебе весьма признателен, — улыбнулся в ответ Такахиса.

— Кстати, а с кем ты встречаешься? — поинтересовался Атобе, перелистывая страницу учебника.

— С Мизуки Хаджиме.

Атобе вскинул голову.

— Я аннулирую договорённость.

— Что?! — удивлённо посмотрел на него Такахиса. — Но ты же только что…

— **Это** было до того, как я узнал, что действую в интересах этого мерзкого маленького шпиона, — отрезал Атобе, глядя Такахисе прямо в глаза. — Я допускаю, что этот мелкий проныра внешне довольно привлекателен, но от него всегда были одни проблемы, а после того, как он получил способность становиться невидимым, всё стало только хуже. Советую тебе отменить свидание и держаться от него как можно дальше.

Такахиса сверкнул глазами.

— Я не могу этого сделать, да и не хочу.

— Ты сам себе роешь могилу, — ответил Атобе и отвернулся, махнув рукой в знак окончания разговора. Комната на мгновение заходила ходуном, а потом Такахиса вылетел прочь, чуть не сбив в ног входящего Тезуку. Протянув руку, тот поймал едва не свалившуюся от подземных толчков лампу.

— Что случилось с Каджимото?

— Он планирует совершить социальное самоубийство и разозлился из-за того, что я не захотел ему помочь, — покачал головой Атобе. — Только представь — добровольно пригласить на свидание Мизуки Хаджиме! По-моему, он мазохист.

 

* * *

 

Момоширо покосился на Камио, который лежал на кровати, прикрыв рукой глаза.

— Что-то ты какой-то бледный, — заметил он.

— Удивительно, что не зелёный, — слабо отозвался Камио. — Это «хойканье» — просто изощренная пытка! Поначалу ты ничего такого не чувствуешь, но где-то к третьему или четвертому разу тебя начинает мутить, и дальше всё становится только хуже.

Момо присел на собственную кровать и на пару минут задумался, словно не зная, как перейти к интересующей его теме. Но, в конце концов, решил, что главное — просто начать разговор.

— Эй, Камио, а как ты впервые понял, что тебя привлекает Шинджи?

— А это здесь при чём? — покосился на него из-под руки Камио.

— Я всего лишь спросил. Просто хм… мне кое-кто нравится, вот я и консультируюсь у более опытных людей.

Камио почесал живот.

— Думаю, я понял, что он меня привлекает прямо с самой первой встречи. Он был прекрасен, и я был совершенно покорён звучанием его голоса.

— Ты имеешь в виду его постоянный бубнёж? — с сомнением уточнил Момоширо.

Камио хихикнул.

— Да, ведь в этом весь Шинджи, так как мне может это не нравиться? — он осторожно уселся на кровати. — С самого начала нас с ним многое связывало. И я говорю не только про теннис, но и про его решительность и бесстрашие – ты ведь в курсе тех проблем, с которыми мы столкнулись, когда начали формировать команду?

Момо кивнул.

— Да, вполне.

— Шинджи никогда не отступал, даже когда старшеклассники нас избивали. Он так красив, что напоминает ожившую фарфоровую статуэтку, но в то же самое время упрям, как чёрт. — Камио ухмыльнулся. — А ещё у него шикарная задница.

Момоширо покраснел.

— О... Понятно…

Камио обхватил руками колени.

— Ну, и кто же тебе нравится? — с внезапным подозрением поинтересовался он. — Надеюсь, это не Ан-тян! Она для нашей команды словно младшая сестра, поэтому мы все за ней присматриваем.

— Нет, это парень, — ответил Момоширо, решив не выяснять, почему Камио считает его недостаточно хорошей парой для Тачибаны Ан. — Думаю, я могу тебе сказать, ведь твой бойфренд уже всё выяснил. Это Рёма.

— А этот пацан вообще способен испытывать эмоции, необходимые для того, чтобы вступить в романтические отношения? — с сомнением спросил Камио.

Момо выставил ладони перед собой.

— Эй, я — не ты, а он — не Шинджи. Я готов довольствоваться прогулками за руку и парой-тройкой украдкой сорванных поцелуев. — Он вздохнул. — Хотя сегодня, думаю, Шинджи изрядно всё запутал.

— Ты про то, что мы оставили вас наедине, или про то, как он сообщил Рёме, что твоя теннисная сумка рассказала ему о твоём интересе к Рёме?

— Что?! — подскочил Момоширо. — Ты шутишь?! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь!

Камио лишь покачал головой, а затем прижал руку ко лбу.

— Чёрт, до сих пор не могу так делать, сразу мутить начинает. — Он посмотрел на Момо с явным сожалением во взгляде. — Прости, но это действительно произошло. Шинджи рассказал мне уже после того, как мы ушли.

Момоширо застонал и рухнул на кровать.

— Это плохо, это очень плохо! Теперь ему будет неуютно рядом со мной.

— Ну, ты можешь воспринимать ситуацию либо так, либо как возможность искренне рассказать о своих чувствах, — пожал плечами Камио.

— А что, если я это сделаю, а он окажется не заинтересован? Это может повлиять на нашу дружбу.

— С **этим** парнем? — фыркнул Камио. — Да он выскажет тебе всё напрямую, после чего продолжит вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Ты же лучше меня знаешь, что он не слишком циклится на эмоциях.

Это правда, про себя согласился с ним Момоширо. И раз дела обстоят именно так, то ему совершенно нечего терять.

 

* * *

 

Такахиса разочарованно повесил трубку. Хоть это было ему и не по средствам, он всё же решил заказать машину, которая бы отвезла их с Мизуки в город, а потом привезла обратно, но, как оказалось, так далеко такси не выезжали. Судя по всему, единственно возможным для них транспортом оставался автобус. Так он точно произведет «неизгладимое» впечатление.

— Что-то не так, Каджимото-сан?

Оглянувшись, он увидел прислонившегося к стене Фуджи Шюске.

— Ничего особенного, — солгал Такахиса. Он был убеждён, что уж кого-кого, а Фуджи Шюске меньше всего на свете взволнует невозможность обеспечить приятное времяпрепровождение Мизуки Хаджиме.

— Пару минут назад я почувствовал подземные толчки, — заметил Фуджи, глядя на него из-под ресниц. — Ты уверен, что ничего не случилось?

Такахиса забыл, как дышать. Он всегда знал, что у Фуджи необыкновенные глаза, но оказалось, что они куда притягательнее, когда полузакрыты.

— Мне всего лишь нужен транспорт. Нечто более комфортабельное, чем автобус.

— Для тебя одного? — поинтересовался Фуджи; его голос оказывал на Такахису странное воздействие. Он казался себе котом, которого гладят. Сам не зная почему, он вдруг почувствовал себя лучше. Почувствовал, что хочет большего.

— Нет, — ответил Такахиса. — Для меня и Мизуки. Я хочу сводить его в «Бистро».

— Очень хороший ресторан, — мягко заметил Фуджи, не отводя взгляда своих небесно-голубых глаз от лиловых глаз Такахисы. — Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь добираться на автобусе. Это наверняка испортит всё очарование приятного во всех иных отношениях рандеву.

— Я спросил Атобе, можем ли мы воспользоваться лимузином, но он сказал «нет», — объяснил Такахиса, с одной стороны несколько удивляясь тому, что продолжает беседовать с Фуджи, а с другой — совершенно не желая этот разговор прекращать.

Фуджи улыбнулся, и сердце Такахисы затрепетало.

— Водитель лимузина ночует в помещениях для прислуги — я договорюсь с ним для тебя.

— Но Атобе уже мне отказал, — засомневался Такахиса. — Вряд ли шофёр нарушит его приказ.

— Атобе наверняка ничего ему не говорил, раз уж сразу сказал тебе «нет», — заметил Фуджи, а потом подмигнул. — К тому же я могу убедить водителя сделать мне одолжение. И Атобе совсем не нужно об этом знать.

Такахиса был потрясён. И почему Мизуки настолько не выносит Фуджи? Это было так благородно — оказать подобную услугу, несмотря на то, как Мизуки с ним обошёлся. Слабая мысль о возможных мотивах такого поведения попыталась было пробиться в его сознание, но Фуджи продолжал так очаровательно улыбаться, что Такахиса понял – бояться нечего.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился он. — Спасибо тебе.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — тепло ответил Фуджи, пододвигаясь ближе и приподнимаясь на носочках так, что его губы почти касались губ Такахисы. Даже если бы тот попытался, то всё равно теперь не смог бы отвести взгляда от глаз Фуджи. Впрочем, он этого и не хотел.

— Ты отправишься на свидание с Мизуки и устроишь ему незабываемый вечер, — произнёс Шюске чарующим голосом. — А завтра…— тут он прошептал что-то Такахисе на ухо. — Ты всё понял? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Такахиса.

— Тогда сейчас тебе лучше пойти приготовиться к вечеру, — похлопав его по руке, посоветовал Фуджи. — Я позабочусь о водителе.

После чего они расстались. Едва оба скрылись из виду, как в коридор из своей комнаты выскочили близнецы Танака.

— Ты можешь в это поверить? — спросил брата Кохей. — Фуджи играет грязно!

— Никто, кроме нас, не слышал, что сказал Фуджи, а это означает — только мы с тобой знаем, что вскоре произойдёт, — задумчиво склонил голову Йохей. — Вопрос в том, должны ли мы в это вмешиваться?

— Мы не можем позволить игроку из Сейгаку манипулировать нашим капитаном подобным образом! — возмущённо заявил Кохей.

Йохей внимательно посмотрел на брата.

— То есть ты предпочитаешь смотреть на то, как наш капитан встречается с кем-то вроде Мизуки?

Близнецы практически одинаково скривились, после чего оба пожалели о том, что вообще сумели что-то услышать.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава пятнадцатая,**

_в которой Такахиса испытывает на себе всю мощь сверхспособностей Фуджи, а Кавамура не может это просто так оставить_

Ожидая, пока принесут их с Такахисой заказ, Мизуки с восхищением разглядывал окружающую обстановку. Ресторан был великолепен, и Мизуки не мог не отметить, что Такахиса выглядел потрясающе. Поездка на лимузине стала ещё одним приятным сюрпризом — он не знал, что заставило Атобе дать на неё свое согласие, но это и вправду произошло. Возможно, Такахиса не сказал ему, с кем собирается пойти на свидание.

— Похоже, ты весьма доволен собой? — поинтересовался Такахиса.

Мизуки не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Так и есть. — Он отпил воды из бокала. — Ты и вправду знаешь, как произвести впечатление на парня.

— Я бы мог сделать вид, что весьма опытен в подобного рода играх, но единственная игра, в которой я действительно мастак  — это теннис, — с тёплой улыбкой признался Такахиса. — И я счастлив, что тебе всё понравилось.

В это время принесли их заказ, и разговор на несколько минут прервался. Пользуясь случаем, Мизуки принялся обдумывать беседу, состоявшуюся перед отъездом из особняка.

Он был уже полностью готов к выходу и любовался собой в зеркале, когда увидел, как за спиной его отражения в зеркале появились два человека. Мизуки с любопытством повернулся к близнецам Танака:

— В чём дело?

— Мы хотим поговорить с тобой о Каджимото-бучо, — ответил Йохей. По крайней мере, Мизуки решил, что это Йохей — до сего момента он не обращал на близнецов особого внимания.

— Мы должны знать, собираешься ли ты действительно дать ему шанс или хочешь просто поразвлечься, — добавил Кохей.

— Поразвлечься? — переспросил Мизуки. — Да у нас ещё даже не было первого свидания!

— Есть… кое-какие обстоятельства, в которые нам требуется внести ясность, — признался Кохей. — Такахиса-бучо может пострадать, но если мы решим, что ты того стоишь, то вполне возможно, всё обойдется малой кровью.

Мизуки попытался понять — хотели ли близнецы его оскорбить. Трудно было сказать с уверенностью, но похоже, что не хотели. Однако он всё ещё не мог взять в толк, о чём именно они говорили.

— Вы хотите знать, что я думаю по поводу свидания с вашим капитаном?

— Верно, — согласился Йохей.

Мизуки на мгновение замолчал. Он знал, что близнецы могут читать мысли друг друга, но вдруг они способны прочесть и его мысли тоже? Держа в уме это обстоятельство, он постарался говорить откровенно.

— Его приглашение меня удивило. Раньше я никогда не думал о свидании с ним. Но он симпатичный, и прекрасный теннисист, и явно интересуется мной — всего этого достаточно, чтобы я дал ему шанс. — Он посмотрел на близнецов. — Вы узнали, что хотели?

Те переглянулись, и на какое-то мгновение у Мизуки появилось странное ощущение, что они переговариваются телепатически.

— Да, — в конце концов ответили близнецы, и на этом беседа закончилась.

Мизуки всегда подозревал, что теннисисты Джоусей Шонан были странными — чего стоили одни только речи Ханамуры-сан о её «шедеврах» — и теперь, живя в одном доме с некоторыми из них, лишь убедился в собственной правоте.

Тем не менее, вот, он уже и **на свидании** с одним из них.

— Что-то не так?

Отвлекшись от размышлений, Мизуки обнаружил, что Такахиса смотрит на него с беспокойством.

— О, все в порядке, — легко отозвался он, махнув в ответ рукой. — Просто задумался.

— Надеюсь, это были приятные мысли, — заметил Такахиса, нарезая цыпленка. — Я тут подумал, что после ужина мы можем сходить в ночной клуб — он в двух шагах отсюда — и немного потанцевать.

Потанцевать? Мизуки задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он последний раз ходил танцевать. Стоп, а он вообще хоть **когда-нибудь** ходил танцевать? Как бы то ни было, он не собирался демонстрировать свою неуверенность перед Такахисой.

— Конечно, — ответил он как ни в чем ни бывало. — Думаю, будет весело.

 

* * *

 

Гакуто внимательно оглядел соседа по комнате и закатил глаза. Весь сегодняшний вечер Шишидо должен был провести под домашним арестом, и если поначалу — во время выполнения домашнего задания, а также рассказа о том, что стало причиной наказания (во время которого Гакуто хохотал и никак не мог остановиться) — его поведение ещё можно было назвать терпимым, то сейчас он стал просто невыносим.

— Ты же только что вернулся из комнаты Чотаро, верно? — спросил Шишидо. — Чем он занимается?

— Я ходил туда навестить _Юуши_ , — ответил Гакуто, особо выделив последнее слово.

— Да, но Чотаро тоже **там** был, верно? Так чем он занимается?

Гакуто посмотрел на него с раздражением.

— Ты что, шпионишь за ним? Я в курсе, что сегодня вы не можете встретиться, но, в конце концов, есть же и другие занятия!

— Только не в этой комнате, — угрюмо ответил Шишидо, кидая теннисным мячиком о стену.

— Вот спасибо! — воскликнул Гакуто, складывая руки на груди. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что твой сосед по комнате знает, как решить твою проблему?

— Что, правда? — с сомнением покосился на него Шишидо.

— Сакаки-сенсей сказал, что тебе нельзя лишь выходить из комнаты, верно? — Гакуто подошел к двери и открыл её настежь, затем пересёк коридор и постучался в комнату напротив: — Эй, парни, я вхожу! — сообщил он, широко распахивая дверь.

— Привет, Гакуто, — с изумлением сказал Юуши. — Давно не виделись.

— Целых десять минут, Юуши — и каждая секунда была для меня пыткой, — Гакуто поддразнивающе показал язык, а затем повернулся к Чотаро, который лежал на своей кровати и вертел в руках крестик. — Ты! — Гакуто ткнул в него пальцем, — иди сюда!

Чотаро вопросительно посмотрел на Юуши, в ответ тот лишь пожал плечами. Впрочем, никакие замыслы Гакуто не оставались секретом надолго. Поэтому Чотаро встал и подошёл к семпаю, который схватил его за руку и подтащил к дверному проему, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на комнату напротив.

— Шишидо-сан! — счастливо выдохнул Чотаро.

Шишидо вскинулся на кровати.

— Чотаро! — он подскочил к двери, не забыв остановиться на самом пороге и уже там, внезапно засмущавшись, сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся: — Ну, и чем ты был занят сегодня вечером?

— Ужинал — мне так жаль, что вам нельзя было поужинать с нами, — ответил Чотаро. — Мы так по вас скучали!

Юуши посмотрел на Гакуто.

— Не припомню, чтобы я по нему скучал. А ты?

— Неа.

Чотаро покраснел и глубоко вздохнул:

— _Я_ по вас скучал.

— Я тоже скучал, — ответил Шишидо, стянул с головы кепку, провёл рукой по волосам и нахлобучил кепку обратно. — То есть, в смысле, я тоже хотел спуститься вниз.

— Потом я сел за уроки, — беспомощно добавил Чотаро. — А после этого уже не знал, чем заняться, так что просто валялся на кровати.

— Я могу это засвидетельствовать, — любезно заметил Юуши.

Шишидо уселся на пороге своей комнаты, загородив проход, Чотаро сделал то же самое. Мало-помалу, переговариваясь и смеясь, они начали вести себя более свободно, и Гакуто, вздохнув, уселся Юуши на колени.

— Чотаро перегородил выход, так что, думаю, тебе придется потерпеть меня ещё какое-то время.

— Какой ужас, — обнимая его, улыбнулся Юуши.

 

* * *

 

— Это — целующиеся гурами, — Ойши показал на пару рыбок в наконец-то установленном в комнате аквариуме.

Кавамура, его сосед по комнате, взглянул на них и покраснел.

— Могу понять, почему. — Он смущенно покосился на Ойши. — Это должно быть приятно — я имею в виду целоваться. Как вы с Эйджи.

Теперь уже покраснел Ойши.

— Ну, ты же знаешь Эйджи. Он так демонстративен во всём, что делает. И иногда даже забывает, где мы с ним находимся, что очень смущает меня, но совершенно не волнует его самого. — Он улыбнулся Кавамуре. — А ты уже целовал Фуджи, Така-сан?

— Ох! Боже, нет! — Кавамура потёр голову и усмехнулся. — Я ещё даже ни разу не приглашал его на свидание! Хотя, я думаю, мои чувства к нему ни для кого не секрет, верно?

— Как и его чувства к тебе, — Ойши поддразнивающе толкнул его локтем. Кавамура покраснел еще сильнее, но вовсе не выглядел недовольным.

Раздавшееся у двери покашливание заставило обоих юношей оглянуться — и они были весьма удивлены, увидев заглядывающих в комнату близнецов Танака.

— Мы пришли поговорить с вами, Ойши-сан, — сказал Кохей.

— Но судя по тому, что мы услышали на подходе к вашей комнате, Кавамура-сан тоже может присутствовать при разговоре, — добавил Йохей.

Переглянувшись, теннисисты Сейгаку поднялись навстречу гостям.

— Проходите и присаживайтесь, — предложил Ойши. — Расскажите нам, что вас беспокоит.

Близнецы вошли в комнату, и Йохей закрыл за собой дверь.

— Наша вынужденная новая привычка, — пояснил он. — Мы можем слышать всех остальных, поэтому считаем необходимым защитить себя от подслушивания, пусть даже никто другой и не обладает таким же суперслухом, как у нас.

— Что позволяет нам перейти сразу к делу, — Кохей оседлал стул, стоящий возле письменного стола Ойши, и обхватил его спинку руками. — Не знаю, в курсе вы или нет, но наш капитан пригласил Мизуки сходить с ним сегодня вечером на свидание — собственно, сейчас они как раз на него и уехали.

— Ясно, — медленно проговорил Ойши, всё ещё не понимая, какое отношение к происходящему имеет он сам.

Йохей подошёл к брату и оперся на письменный стол рядом с ним.

— До того, как они уехали, мы случайно услышали, как Фуджи Шюске использовал свою сверхсилу на Каджимото-бучо. Сначала, он убедил его взять лимузин, хотя Атобе уже это запретил…

— Он сказал, что **сам** поговорит с водителем, а вы понимаете, что это значит, — встрял в разговор Кохей.

— А потом он приказал, чтобы капитан, после того, как устроит Мизуки незабываемое свидание, на следующий день рассказал всем, какая тот в действительности шлюха и прочие малоприятные вещи.

Ойши и Кавамура были явно шокированы.

— Фуджи так сказал? — тихо переспросил Кавамура.

Близнецы кивнули.

— В принципе, мы могли бы и не вмешиваться, но это выставит в неприглядном свете и самого Каджимото-бучо, — сказал Кохей, а затем, пожав плечами, добавил: — Похоже, ему действительно нравится Мизуки, и даже если только ему одному, они имеют право встречаться, раз этого хотят.

— Но если Фуджи достигнет успеха, Мизуки возненавидит нашего капитана, хотя тот даже не будет виноват, — подытожил Йохей. — Мы пришли к вам, Ойши-сан, из-за вашей сверхспособности. Я не в курсе, как именно действует сверхсила Сирены, которой обладает Фуджи, но может быть, если вы её отключите, отданные им ранее приказы тоже перестанут действовать.

— И даже если это не сработает, по крайней мере, кто-то, имеющий на Фуджи куда большее влияние, чем мы, может попробовать поговорить с ним об этом, — добавил Кохей, а затем многозначительно взглянул на Кавамуру: — Хотя, возможно, в этом смысле лучше подойдете **вы.**

— Не знаете, где сейчас Фуджи? — спросил Кавамура.

Йохей наклонил голову в сторону двери и сконцентрировался.

— Я слышу, как он разговаривает с кем-то в гостиной внизу.

— Така-сан, ты уверен, что не хочешь оставить это мне? — спросил Ойши, наблюдая, как Кавамура поднялся и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Как вице-капитан команды, я бы мог…

Кавамура открыл дверь, а затем обнадеживающе взглянул на друга:

— Все в порядке, Ойши. Давай я сначала попробую переубедить Фуджи, а если этого будет недостаточно, тогда ты сможешь отключить его сверхсилу, — с этими словами он вышел из комнаты.

— Мы **могли бы** обратиться с этим к Ханамуре-сенсей, — сказал Ойши Кохей. — Она бы точно сделала так, чтобы Фуджи не только отменил свои приказы, если он на это способен, но и получил серьёзное наказание за применение своей сверхсилы.

— Я знаю, — серьезно ответил Ойши, — и не могу не согласиться с тем, что Фуджи, возможно, заслуживает наказания за то, что очаровал Каджимото-сана. Однако не стоит забывать, что это была реакция на то, что Мизуки первым использовал против него свою сверхспособность, и тот факт, что он не был за это наказан, может послужить для Фуджи смягчающим обстоятельством.

— Это месть, Ойши-сан, — фыркнул Йохей. — Просто-напросто месть.

— И мы его не осуждаем, — добавил Кохей. — Но мы не можем позволить, чтобы из-за этого пострадал член нашей команды, понимаете?

Ойши кивнул. Он понимал. Именно поэтому он был весьма благодарен близнецам за то, что они не стали обращаться к взрослым, и по той же причине надеялся, что Фуджи прислушается к словам Кавамуры.

 

* * *

 

А Мизуки отлично танцует, подумал Такахиса, пока они оба развлекались в ночном клубе. Впрочем, это было неудивительно — все теннисисты прекрасно владели своим телом.

Судя по тому, как Мизуки улыбался ему, и как сияли его глаза, Такахиса решил, что до сих пор их свидание протекало просто великолепно. И хотя в глубине его подсознания оставалось какое-то неприятное ощущение, он постарался выкинуть его из головы.  Такахиса был абсолютно уверен, что этим можно будет заняться позже, а не прямо сейчас.

— С тобой все нормально? — с любопытством спросил Мизуки.

Такахиса вздрогнул.

— Да, я в порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что пару мгновений назад ты нахмурился, — Мизуки откинул локон с лица. — И я подумал, а вдруг ты решил, что тебя не устраивает моя компания.

Такахиса с плутовской усмешкой прижал его к себе, двигаясь в такт заводной  музыке, звучащей вокруг.

— Ты по-прежнему так думаешь?

Он был почти уверен, что увидел, как Мизуки покраснел, но не мог сказать точно из-за приглушённого освещения в клубе.

— Нет, ты меня переубедил, — выдохнул Мизуки, глядя на него с едва заметной улыбкой.

Такахиса внезапно осознал, что больше не может сдерживаться, и горячо прижался губами к губам Мизуки, продлив поцелуй так долго, что его невозможно было счесть случайностью.

— Это на случай, если к тебе вновь вернутся сомнения, — шепнул он.

И улыбка Мизуки из едва заметной превратилась в настоящую.

 

* * *

 

Войдя в гостиную, Кавамура обнаружил там Фуджи в компании Эйджи. Они смотрели какой-то ситком и смеялись. Кавамура был рад, что кроме них в комнате больше никого не было.

— Фуджи, — сказал он, останавливаясь возле софы, — мне нужно поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло с Каджимото-саном.

Эйджи и Фуджи подняли головы.

— Хой? Каджимото? — Эйджи повернулся к Фуджи. — А что с ним не так?

Фуджи изучал выражение лица Кавамуры. То, что тот не назвал его «Фуджико», само по себе было очень плохим знаком.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю тебя, Така-сан, — осторожно ответил он.

— Нет, ты понимаешь, и перестань пожалуйста это отрицать. Вас подслушали. — Голос Кавамуры звучал серьёзно и в то же время умоляюще. — Тебе не стоило использовать на нём свою сверхсилу независимо от того, насколько сильно ты злишься на Мизуки.

— Мизуки, ня? — громко повторил Эйджи. — Но при чём тут Каджимото? И почему Фуджи использовал на нём свою сверхсилу?

— Иногда война не обходится без случайных жертв, Така-сан, — хладнокровно ответил Фуджи. — Я сожалею, что мне пришлось использовать Каджимото, но это был слишком удобный случай, чтобы им не воспользоваться.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Кавамура, — так как это перестало быть секретом, не мог бы ты отменить данные ему распоряжения?

Фуджи пожал плечами.

— Я даже не знаю, способен ли я это сделать.

— Но ты попытаешься, когда он вернётся домой?

— Нет.

— Фуджи! — взмолился Кавамура. — Как ты не понимаешь? Всё кончено, так или иначе люди узнают, почему Каджимото разрушил репутацию Мизуки, и в результате ты рискуешь получить ещё больше проблем, если информация дойдет до наставников!

— Сколько человек об этом знают, Така-сан? — многозначительно поинтересовался Фуджи. — Четверо? Пятеро? Это не имеет значения до тех пор, пока в их число не входит Мизуки.

Эйджи переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Фуджи был чрезвычайно упрям, и Кавамура, если только не находился в «пылающем» модусе на корте, не мог оказать ему достойного сопротивления.

Вот только с недавних пор какая-то часть Кавамуры, благодаря его сверхспособности, _всегда_ пылала глубоко внутри. Этому пламени требовалось лишь немного топлива, которое ответы Фуджи обеспечили с лихвой.

— Мне жаль, что ты так это воспринимаешь, Фуджи, — серьёзно сообщил он. — Однако я, из самых лучших побуждений, не могу позволить тебе продолжать в том же духе. И если ты отказываешься даже попытаться это остановить, то не оставляешь мне выбора — я вынужден так с тобой поступить. — Нагнувшись, он забросил Фуджи себе на плечо и понёс его прочь из комнаты.

— Така-сан, поставь меня на землю! — во весь голос потребовал Фуджи, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться из хватки Кавамуры. — **Така-сан!!!**

Тут Эйджи, наконец-то выйдя из довольно длительного ступора, закричал:

— Хой, Така-сан! Куда ты его несёшь?

— К Ойши, — отозвался Кавамура. — Кстати говоря, он нас уже ждёт.

Некоторое время Эйджи наблюдал, как Фуджи брыкается и колотит Кавамуру по спине, в то время как тот поднимается по лестнице.

— Я ни за что на свете не должен это пропустить, ня! — сказал он себе и телепортировался в комнату Ойши.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава шестнадцатая,**

_в которой Мизуки выводит Фуджи из себя, а теннисная комада Хётея заключает пари_

Выйдя из клуба, Такахиса и Мизуки немного прогулялись, обсуждая школу, теннис и свои сверхспособности. Мизуки был одновременно и удивлён, и тронут, когда Такахиса признался, что временами побаивается собственной сверхсилы.

— Боишься так, что земля под ногами дрожит? Но почему? — спросил Мизуки, а затем шаловливо улыбнулся: — Я ничего такого не подразумевал.

Такахиса фыркнул, затем вздохнул.

— Я не хочу никому случайно навредить, и хоть я никогда не использовал свои способности на всю катушку, но подозреваю, что если попробую, то могу стать причиной серьезного землетрясения. Я уже вызывал несколько слабых толчков, когда был в плохом настроении!

— Но ведь ты еще учишься! Все совершают ошибки во время учёбы, а тебе повезло стать обладателем невероятно мощной сверхспособности, — обнадеживающе улыбнулся ему Мизуки. — Впрочем, ты и сам по себе довольно сильный человек, иначе бы не смог стать капитаном теннисной команды. Ты обязательно справишься.

Такахиса взглянул на него с благодарностью.

— Спасибо, для меня это очень важно. — Он рассмеялся. — А ты, похоже, полностью контролируешь собственную сверхспособность.

Мизуки сдержанно пожал плечами.

— Ну, это не требует от меня слишком многих усилий. Мне надо всего лишь пожелать стать невидимым и вуаля — это происходит!

— К величайшему расстройству Фуджи Шюске.

Такахиса тут же пожалел о сказанном, увидев, как с лица Мизуки исчезает царившее на нем весь вечер выражение счастья.

— Он наверняка сейчас что-то замышляет против меня. Фуджи не из тех людей, что позволят случившемуся остаться без ответа.

— Так же, как и ты, верно?

Мизуки издал короткий смешок, который Такахиса счёл совершенно очаровательным и присущим исключительно его спутнику.

— Хе! Полагаю, что нет. Думаю, из людей, которые слишком похожи, получаются отличные враги.

— А ещё можно сказать, что из них получаются самые лучшие друзья, — предположил Такахиса и рассмеялся, увидев, каким взглядом наградил его спутник. — Или нет?

— Абсолютно точно нет, — твёрдо заявил Мизуки. — В моей команде уже есть самый милый из братьев Фуджи — и я не испытываю необходимости или желания оказаться поближе к другому, совершенно психованному, благодарю покорно.

Наконец показался лимузин, и Такахиса повернулся лицом к Мизуки.

— Чтобы избежать любопытных глаз по возвращении в особняк, я хочу пожелать тебе спокойной ночи здесь и сейчас. — Он нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу Мизуки. — Мне было весело. Спасибо, что составил мне компанию.

— Спасибо, что пригласил меня, — ответил Мизуки, искренне глядя в глаза Такахисе.

Они поцеловались, и в ту же секунду Такахиса почувствовал, как ютившееся на задворках сознания недоброе предчувствие исчезло без следа.

 

* * *

 

Завтрак за столом Сейгаку проходил в напряжённой тишине. Фуджи, как обычно, улыбался, но что-то в этой улыбке заставляло его друзей держаться настороже. Впрочем, возможно дело было в том, что он отказывался разговаривать с Ойши и Кавамурой.

Эйджи, конечно же, был в курсе дела. Он видел, как прошлым вечером Кавамура принёс протестующего Фуджи в комнату Ойши, который решил проблему одним прикосновением руки. Точнее, они надеялись, что решил. Говорить об этом с уверенностью можно будет, если вплоть до окончания завтрака до них так и не донесётся никаких слухов о Мизуки. Наблюдая за тем, как Ойши беспокойно поглядывает на Такахису, Эйджи с трудом сдерживал желание телепортироваться к столу Джоусея, чтобы подслушать, что именно Каджимото говорит близнецам Танака.

Точно — близнецы! Ведь с их помощью, сообразил Эйджи, можно было легко успокоить всю команду Сейгаку, не делая никаких лишних телодвижений.

Придя к такому решению, Эйджи сделал вид, что вытирает губы салфеткой, и прошептал:

— Йохей-тян, ты меня слышишь? Если да — почеши голову.

На другом конце комнаты Йохей поднял руку и поправил прическу.

— Отлично, — продолжил Эйджи. — Если Ойшино отключение сработало, как надо, и Такахиса не говорит гадостей про Мизуки, подними стакан. Если нет — подними вилку.

Йохей взял стакан и сделал глоток.

Эйджи заухмылялся.

— Спасибо, чувак! — он отложил салфетку и повернулся к Ойши. — Порядок, всё сработало!

— Но как?.. — облегчённо и в то же время с недоверием спросил его напарник.

Эйджи подмигнул.

— Просто поверь мне, ня!

Ойши улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Эйджи.

Фуджи встал и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из-за стола. Кавамура посмотрел, как он уходит, и подавленно сгорбился.

— Он вернется, Така-сан, — заверил его Эйджи.

Кавамура вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, ты прав.

 

* * *

 

Фуджи закончил собираться так быстро, как только смог, искренне сожалея, что не обладает способностью Эйджи к телепортации — это бы избавило его от необходимости добираться до школы вместе с остальными. Он изо всех сил старался вести себя как обычно, вот только у него не было ни малейшего желания с кем-либо общаться.

Воспоминание о том, с каким виноватым видом Кавамура переносил его безразличие, заставляло Фуджи чувствовать себя больным. Он был безоглядно влюблён в Кавамуру и не сомневался, что его чувства взаимны, хоть ни один из них до сих пор и не сделал попытки признаться. Фуджи не нравилось злиться на Кавамуру, но, с другой стороны,  они с Ойши не имели права поступать таким образом.

— Доброе утро, Фуджи Шюске!

Фуджи мысленно зарычал. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало. К счастью, игнорировать Мизуки было куда приятнее, чем Кавамуру. Так что Фуджи собрал сумку и вышел из комнаты, протиснувшись мимо стоявшего в дверях парня.

— Ну, разве **так** годится? — спросил Мизуки, следуя за ним по пятам. — Я подумал, что тебе может быть интересно, как прошло мое свидание с Такахисой-саном. Ты ведь в курсе, что у нас было свидание, верно?

Желая отвлечься от раздражающей болтовни Мизуки, Фуджи принялся повторять в уме заданные на дом английские глаголы и, прибавив шагу, начал спускаться по лестнице.

Мизуки не отставал от него ни на шаг.

— Сначала мы зашли в очень милый ресторан — это было **так** романтично. Затем отправились на танцы и отлично повеселились. А после этого гуляли вдвоём, желая получше узнать друг друга. Он поцеловал меня на прощание, и я едва не лишился чувств — так это было прекрасно. А когда **ты** в последний раз был на свидании?

Фуджи остановился так резко, что Мизуки обязательно бы в него врезался, не ухватись он вовремя за перила. Подняв голову, Мизуки обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в разозлённые, широко распахнутые небесно-голубые глаза.

— Иди, прыгни в озеро! — прошипел Фуджи и, вновь повернувшись, продолжил спускаться по лестнице. Практически сразу же он начал ругать себя за то, что позволил Мизуки увидеть, как сильно тот его задел. Стоило бы просто продолжать идти и не реагировать, но всё дело в том, что проклятый менеджер на редкость точно угадал, что Фуджи не был на свидании… уже довольно давно. Правда, вовсе не потому, что его не приглашали — а лишь потому, что его не приглашал тот, кого Фуджи хотел. Теперь же, из-за того, что произошло, вероятность приглашения и вовсе свелась к нулю.

Похоже, впереди был действительно отвратный день.

 

* * *

 

— Это самый лучший способ добираться в школу! — заявил Гакуто, развалившись на сидении лимузина.

— Лучше, чем автобус, это точно, — согласился Шишидо. Чотаро с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

— Как вы думаете, Хиёши всё ещё на вас обижен?

— Возможно. Но что с того? Если он начнёт доставлять мне неприятности, я опять устрою ему день неудач, — ухмыльнулся Шишидо.

Чотаро нахмурился.

— Вы не можете. Сакаки-сан будет в ярости, если узнает.

— А он непременно узнает, если наша следующая тренировка будет такой же провальной, как и в прошлый раз, — заметил Юуши.

— Какие же вы зануды, — заявил Гакуто. — Мы стали обладателями таких клёвых сверхспособностей, но какой от этого прок, если нам даже нельзя с их помощью как следует позабавиться?

— Гакуто, — убедительно произнёс Юуши, — в идее позволить Шишидо опять сглазить Хиёши нет ничего забавного.

— Нуууу да, — согласился Мукахи, — но всё равно, вы только подумайте! Ведь с помощью наших сверхспособностей мы можем сотворить столько прикольного! И ведь мы предположительно **учимся** ими управлять!

— Но только на практических занятиях, в другое время этого делать нельзя, — напомнил ему Чотаро.

Гакуто закатил глаза.

— Да расслабься уже! Пара-тройка небольших проделок никому не повредит. Если можно Шишидо, то почему нельзя всем остальным?

— Потому что никто не достал нас так же, как достали Шишидо? — предположил Юуши.

— Потому что мы не хотим вляпаться в неприятности? — добавил Чотаро.

— Потому что вы просто трусите? — зло ухмыльнулся Гакуто. — Потому что ни у кого из вас не хватит духу что-то предпринять?

— Я воспринимаю это как вызов, — заявил Атобе. — Однако в каждом вызове должны быть награда и наказание.

— Логично, — согласился Гакуто. — Шишидо не участвует, потому что успел раньше, но все остальные должны воспользоваться своими сверхсилами, чтобы сотворить что-нибудь забавное или хотя бы заметное до того, как закончатся занятия, иначе…

— Иначе что? — печально спросил Чотаро.

— Иначе тот, кто этого не сделает, на весь вечер попадёт в распоряжение того, кто будет признан победителем, — улыбнулся ему Атобе.

— А если нас застукают? — поинтересовался Юуши.

Шишидо передернул плечами.

— Не стоит.

— У тебя нет права голоса, — сказал ему Юуши. — Тебя **уже** застукали.

— Твоя правда, — задумчиво согласился Шишидо. — Но, с другой стороны, если вас поймают, вы можете свалить всё на случайный выход сил из-под контроля. Вы же всё ещё учитесь, верно?

— Значит, решено! — объявил Гакуто, потирая руки. — Я просто не могу дождаться.

— А вот я бы с удовольствием подождал подольше, — вздохнул Чотаро.

 

* * *

 

Юта начинал нервничать всё сильнее. Сейчас они с Мизуки-саном должны были быть на полпути в школу, впрочем, даже окажись это так, они всё равно рисковали опоздать на первый урок. Однако вместо этого его попросту тащили неизвестно куда сквозь окружавший поместье Атобе тёмный лес.

— Мизуки-сан, — предпринял Юта очередную попытку достучаться до семпая, — мы же **и вправду** опоздаем на занятия, если сейчас же не оправимся в школу!

— Конечно-конечно, — согласился Мизуки, огибая очередное дерево и продолжая крепко держать Юту за руку. — Но сначала я должен кое-что сделать.

— Но куда мы идём? — спросил Юта, уже представив, как они заплутают в этой чащобе, и как на их поиски отправят спасательные отряды с собаками, вертолётами и бог знает чем ещё.

— Я слышал, как Атобе рассказывал об этом Тезуке, — ответил Мизуки, отводя в сторону тонкую ветку, которая затем едва не хлестнула Юту по лицу. — Он сказал, что когда-то здесь был частный клуб, в конюшнях которого всегда было полно лошадей, и если проехать через лес, то обязательно выберешься … — они вышли на открытое место. — Сюда!

Окинув взглядом лежащее перед ними озеро, Юта отчасти согласился, что подобное зрелище стоило того, чтобы опоздать на занятия. С другой стороны, они могли бы прийти сюда и после школы. Обернувшись, чтобы сообщить об этом Мизуки, Юта обнаружил, что того больше не было рядом. Раздавшийся затем внезапно громкий всплеск заставил его перевести шокированный взгляд на озеро.

— Ох!!! — поёжился Мизуки, стряхивая с волос капли воды. — Как холодно!

Сначала Юта просто потерял дар речи. Он был одновременно шокирован, изумлён и напуган. Уже одно только ныряние в незнакомое озеро рано утром было совершенно нетипичным для Мизуки, но сделать это прямо в школьной форме?!

— **Мизуки-сан!** — воскликнул он. — Вы что — **с ума сошли?!**

Мизуки, заморгав, поднял голову и посмотрел на Юту так, словно совершенно забыл о том, что притащил его с собой.

— Юта-кун! — выдохнул он, а затем, задрожав, оглядел окружающую его воду и задумчиво произнёс: — Наверное, ты прав.

— А теперь-то мы можем отправиться в школу? Ну, пожалуйста! — взмолился Юта.  Случившееся было чертовски странным, и ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы в их жизнь вернулось хоть подобие нормальности.

Мизуки медленно кивнул.

— Да, конечно, — он выбрался на берег и снова задрожал.

— Сначала нам придется вернуться в особняк, — сказал Юта, оглядев семпая с головы до ног. — Вы не можете идти на занятия в мокрой форме, а если попытаетесь, то непременно подхватите воспаление легких.

— Но я не могу! — в ужасе воскликнул Мизуки. — Эчизен-сан всё ещё дома! Он  обязательно захочет узнать, что произошло и…

— Он не узнает, если не увидит вас! — твёрдо прервал его Юта. Он не знал, почему Мизуки-сан так странно себя ведёт, но, в любом случае, хотя бы один из них должен был мыслить здраво. — Используйте вашу сверхсилу, отправляйтесь наверх и переоденьтесь. А я вызову такси — мы уже опоздали на автобус.

Мизуки кивнул, позволяя Юте увести себя обратно в лес, и нахмурился, в последний раз оглянувшись на озеро.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава семнадцатая,**

_в которой Фуджи подозревают в умышленном воздействии на Мизуки, а хётейские тенниксмены выходят на тропу сверхсиловых проказ_

 

Нанджиро вышел из кухни, зевая и почесывая живот. Похоже, сегодняшний день обещал быть весьма длинным — чего стоил один только завтрак в компании двадцати двух подростков. К счастью, ему не надо было за ними прибирать.

Кроме того, ему давно пора было наведаться в храм, поэтому Нанджиро двинулся к выходу, однако не успел коснуться дверной ручки, как дверь распахнулась сама собой. Должно быть кто-то из детей, уходивший последним, забыл её запереть. Вполне возможно, что это был Рёма.

Тут Нанджиро заметил, как чьи-то мокрые следы направляются прямо к лестнице на второй этаж.

Это уже становилось интересным. Хотя вариантов было немного: либо что-то случилось с Мизуки, либо в особняке завелись призраки.

— Мизуки-кун?

Следы замерли.

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь и где ты умудрился так промочить ноги?

До Нанджиро донёсся вздох.

— Не только ноги, — проявившись, ответил Мизуки. Нанджиро был потрясён — одетый в школьную форму подросток оказался мокрым буквально с головы до ног!

Нанджиро не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Как тебе это **удалось** , мальчик? Ты свалился в бассейн? Или попал под персональный душ?

— Если вам так уж необходимо знать, Эчизен-сан, то я прыгнул в озеро, — холодно ответил Мизуки. — А теперь, если вы не возражаете, мне нужно переодеться в сухое, чтобы мы с Ютой-куном не опоздали на занятия ещё больше.

— Юта-кун тоже здесь? — Нанджиро оглянулся в сторону двери и увидел нервно заглядывающего в холл Фуджи-младшего. — Тогда тебе действительно стоит пойти переодеться, мальчик, и мы попробуем доставить вас обоих в школу пока ещё не поздно. — Нанджиро хихикнул себе под нос, когда Мизуки помчался наверх. — Прыгнул в озеро? Я и не знал, что где-то здесь поблизости есть озеро!

— Я тоже, — признался Юта. — Вам стоило это видеть, Эчизен-сан. Он вёл себя как одержимый. Сказал, что **должен** это сделать!

Нанджиро задумчиво почесал подбородок:

— В самом деле? Как интересно. — Похоже, перед тем, как отвезти ребят в Сент-Рудольф, ему стоит быстренько кое-кому позвонить.

 

* * *

 

Гакуто провёл целое утро в размышлениях, какая именно проделка достойна его сверхспособности. Проблема была в том, что перед ним открывалось слишком много возможностей. А с учетом того, что именно он и предложил устроить соревнование, его проказу должно было заметить как можно больше людей.

Разумеется, при этом ему следовало не привлекать внимания Сакаки-сенсея. Вот где был настоящий вызов! Единственное, в чём Гакуто был абсолютно уверен — никто не рискнет проказничать во время проводимых Сакаки уроков музыки или на теннисной тренировке. Уж сам Гакуто точно не собирался там ничего устраивать.

После обеда он извинился перед Юуши и отправился на поиски вдохновения. Прогуливаясь по кампусу, Гакуто набрёл на тренировку хётейской команды лёгкоатлетов.

«Да ведь это отличная идея», — подумал он, разглядывая ребят, которые разминались, выстроившись на линии старта. Оглянувшись на трибуны, Гакуто заметил там довольно большую группу наблюдателей и улыбнулся. Это будет гениально! Но только если ему удастся провернуть нечто такое, чего он никогда раньше не пробовал.

Тренер легкоатлетов подал сигнал, и его подопечные приготовились к старту. Гакуто поднял руку и сосредоточился — он должен проделать всё максимально точно, иначе каверза выйдет не столь зрелищной, как планировалось.

Едва прозвучал выстрел стартового пистолета, Гакуто направил свою сверхсилу на ребят-легкоатлетов — и все шестеро, вытянув руки и ноги, одновременно рухнули на землю.

Сидевшие на трибунах зрители на мгновение замерли в ошарашенном молчании, а затем покатились со смеху.  Тренер кинулся распекать своих подопечных за то, что они позволяют себе развлекаться во время тренировки. Гакуто прекратил действие своей сверхсилы, поэтому легкоатлеты смогли подняться на ноги, все как один клянясь, что они здесь не при чём. Однако тренер им не поверил, и Гакуто мысленно поздравил себя с успехом. Ему не только удалось с изумительной точностью использовать свою сверхспособность в отношении шести человек сразу, проделав это на глазах не менее, чем у дюжины зрителей, но и не оставить никаких зацепок, которые позволили бы связать это происшествие с ним самим. Все будут считать, что ребята-легкоатлеты сами всё это затеяли, решив немного поразвлечься!

Проделка вышла на славу! Гакуто не мог дождаться, когда о ней услышат его друзья.

 

* * *

 

Фуджи постучал в дверь кабинета и услышал, как Сумире крикнула:

— Войдите!

Он подчинился.

— Закрой дверь, — сказала тренер и, облокотившись на край стола, подождала, пока Фуджи выполнит указание. — Думаю, ты знаешь, зачем я тебя вызвала.

— Вообще-то, нет, — признался Фуджи. — Это как-то связано с теннисной тренировкой?

Сумире вздохнула.

— Нет. Это связано с Мизуки Хаджиме и тем, что ты проделал с ним сегодня утром.

— Уверен, если бы я что-то сделал с Мизуки, я бы этого не забыл, сенсей. Вообще-то, в честь этого события я бы даже изготовил памятную табличку.

— Не дерзи мне, Фуджи, — нахмурилась Сумире. — Это очень серьёзно. Ты же знаешь, вам запрещено использовать свои сверхспособности против других людей!

Фуджи выглядел явно сбитым с толку.

— Вы сказали, сегодня утром? Но, сенсей, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.

Сложив руки на груди, Сумире сердито посмотрела на своего игрока.

— Сегодня утром, невзирая на то, что это заставит их опоздать в школу, Мизуки вместе с твоим братом отправились в лес, который находится рядом с особняком. По рассказу Юты, Мизуки настойчиво твердил о том, что ему «необходимо» кое-что сделать; как выяснилось в дальнейшем — прыгнуть в озеро прямо в школьной форме!

Фуджи посмотрел на неё с изумлением и прикрыл ладонью рот в слабой попытке скрыть улыбку.

— Мизуки это сделал? — переспросил он, изо всех сил стараясь не смеяться.

— Ты его **заставил** , верно? — требовательно спросила Сумире.

— Что? — задохнулся Фуджи. — Нет! Как бы я смог заставить его прыгнуть в о… — он неожиданно замолчал, вспомнив подробности своей утренней беседы с Мизуки на лестнице. — О, нет! — пробормотал Шюске и расхохотался.

— Фуджи, я теряю терпение! — строго сказала Сумире. — Если ты и дальше продолжишь так себя вести, я ужесточу твоё наказание.

Эта угроза мгновенно заставила Фуджи вновь стать серьёзным.

— Наказание? Но, сенсей, я этого не делал! Я хочу сказать, что даже если я и **являюсь** причиной этого происшествия, всё произошло случайно!

— Объясни! — потребовала Сумире.

— Я действительно **сказал** Мизуки, чтобы он прыгнул в озеро, — признался Шюске. — Но я не использовал на нём мою сверхспособность, по крайней мере, не делал этого умышленно. Если честно, я думал, она до сих пор не действует после того, как Ойши её отключил из-за… — он осекся на полуслове, мысленно ругая себя за то, что чуть не проболтался.

— Ойши отключил твою сверхсилу? — нахмурилась Сумире. — Когда?

— Вчера вечером.

— Почему?

— Это не имеет значения, — твёрдо ответил Фуджи. — Главное — я был уверен, что моя сверхспособность **всё ещё** не действует, и поэтому не мог ничего приказать Мизуки умышленно.

Некоторое время Сумире молчала, внимательно глядя на стоящего перед ней подростка. Во многих вопросах Фуджи Шюске являлся для окружающих тайной за семью печатями, и она знала, насколько он мог быть уклончив, если считал это необходимым. Сумире не могла с уверенностью утверждать, что он говорит ей правду, но в то же время не хотела думать, что он ей лжёт.

— Хорошо, Фуджи, — наконец произнесла она. — Я верю, что ты невиновен в данном происшествии, но по-прежнему хочу знать, почему Ойши счёл необходимым отключить твою сверхспособность. Ведь правило о недопустимости использования своих сверхспособностей против других людей касается, в том числе, и его.

Фуджи знал, что сейчас может с лёгкостью сдать Ойши, тем самым отомстив ему за срыв своих планов в отношении Мизуки, но не хотел ему повредить, ведь несмотря на произошедшее, они по-прежнему **оставались** друзьями и членами одной команды. Кроме того, под раздачу мог попасть и Така-сан.

— Он сделал это по просьбе, — ответил Фуджи. И сказал чистую правду. Просто не стал уточнять, **чья именно** была эта просьба.

Сумире вновь замолчала, а потом покачала головой.

— Ладно, я не стану проводить дальнейшее разбирательство, но думаю, нам обоим очевидно, что твоя сверхспособность вернулась, так что в дальнейшем будь осмотрительнее в выборе того, что и кому ты говоришь.

— Хорошо, сенсей, — с едва заметной усмешкой вежливо поклонился Фуджи.

Пускай это и вышло случайно, но когда все узнают, как Мизуки сиганул в озеро по его приказу — это будет даже лучше той клеветы, которую должен был сочинить Такахиса.

  

* * *

 

Юуши вышел из библиотеки и поудобнее перехватил стопку книг. Он полагал, что раз Гакуто решил потратить оставшееся от обеденного перерыва время на личные дела, то и он сам тоже может поработать над собственной проделкой. Правда, до сих пор ему так и не удалось изобрести ничего стоящего, и Юуши начал потихоньку тревожиться. Он придумал несколько десятков ситуаций, в которых мог бы использовать свои иллюзии, но ни одна их них не казалась достаточно эффектной. До звонка на урок оставалось всего пять минут, после чего ему снова придётся вернуться на занятия, так и не сотворив ничего значительного. А это уже попахивало проигрышем.

— Ошитари-кун!

Юуши остановился и, прикрыв глаза, попросил у Всевышнего терпения. Он узнал визгливый голос преподавателя, которого не выносили ученики, и который отвечал им взаимностью. К несчастью, большую часть времени тот предпочитал отыгрываться на членах теннисного клуба. Юуши выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку.

— Да, Шакутаи-сенсей?

— Не думай, будто я не видел, как ты и Мукахи-кун сегодня утром шептались у меня на уроке! — Учитель ткнул пальцем Юуши в лицо. — Вы оба не получили взыскание лишь потому, что в тот момент я отвлёкся на сообщение, которое передали из кабинета директора!

Юуши сдержанно поклонился.

— Прошу прощения, что мы рассердили вас, сенсей. Гакуто лишь хотел уточнить кое-что насчёт расписания теннисных тренировок на следующей неделе, и я ответил ему так кратко, как только мог.

Учитель презрительно усмехнулся.

— Теннис! Это единственное, о чём все говорят в этой школе! На него уходит слишком много средств, которые стоило бы потратить на искусство! По правде говоря, я потрясён, что наш собственный учитель музыки не только этого не замечает, но даже наоборот поощряет перевод школьных финансов на столь бессмысленную деятельность!

Теннис? Бессмысленный? Глаза Юуши угрожающе сощурились за стеклами очков.

— Я никогда не замечал, чтобы сфера искусства в Хётее страдала от недостатка финансирования, сенсей. **Мы** — самая обеспеченная школа в округе, и то, что наша теннисная команда достигла национального уровня, означает ещё больше льгот и финансовых вливаний в будущем. Так что на этот счёт я даже не беспокоюсь.

— А **стоило** бы побеспокоиться! — отрезал учитель. — Ведь вы, старшеклассники из теннисной команды, в этом году покинете среднюю школу. Чем же тогда вы будете тешить своё самолюбие?

— Разумеется тем, как нас нижайше будут просить присоединиться к теннисной команде старшей школы, — ответил Юуши.

Лицо учителя покраснело от бешенства.

— Не смей дерзить мне, мальчик! Я могу превратить твоё пребывание на моих занятиях в ад и непременно сделаю это, если ты не начнешь следить за собой, так что берегись! — с этими словами он развернулся и двинулся прочь, по направлению к весьма людному коридору.

«Благодарю вас, сенсей, — подумал Юуши, — за то, что предоставили мне возможность, которую я так долго искал».

Со злой улыбкой на лице он наложил на учителя простенькую иллюзию. Ничего сложного, всего лишь замена его брюк на шёлковые трусики с кружевной отделкой. Едва Шакутаи-сенсей завернул за угол, как царивший в коридоре гомон на мгновение стих. А затем одни ученики закричали, другие засмеялись, а остальные толпой повалили из классов, желая увидеть, что случилось. Юуши довольно присвистнул и, зайдя в кабинет, уселся на своё место.

— **Юуши**! — воскликнул Гакуто, несколькими мгновениями позже влетая в класс. — Ты видел Шакутаи-сенсея?! Он бегает по школе в женском белье! Прямо сейчас, абсолютно никого не стесняясь! Пойдём скорее — может, увидим его где-нибудь поблизости! — он попытался было схватить своего бойфренда за руку, но тот быстро отодвинулся.

— Не тронь меня, Гаку, иначе иллюзия развеется.

Гакуто вытаращил на него глаза, а затем расхохотался.

— Так это тв-ммпф!

Юуши, вздохнул и закрыл рот Гакуто ладонью.

— Ну, вот и всё, я только что сам её развеял. Но думаю, за то время, что она держалась, её увидело достаточно народу, чтобы пустить по школе слухи, которые послужат прекрасным подтверждением моей сверхсиловой проказы. — Он пододвинулся, чтобы Гакуто мог сесть рядом, и широко улыбнулся.

— Уверен, так оно и будет, — согласился Гакуто и, понизив голос, добавил: — А я заставил целую команду легкоатлетов рухнуть плашмя, едва раздался выстрел стартового пистолета. Ручаюсь, что тренер **до сих пор** их за это распекает!

Юуши приподнял бровь.

— Ты управлял одновременно всей командой?

— Их было шестеро! — гордо заявил Гакуто.

— Отличная работа! — улыбнулся Юуши.

— Спасибо! — засиял от удовольствия Гакуто. — Как думаешь, Атобе и Чотаро удастся нас переплюнуть?

— Атобе наверняка попытается — с его эго ничего другого ожидать не приходится, — отозвался Юуши, после чего пожал плечами. — А вот Чотаро, скорее всего, проиграет пари. Ведь способность устраивать проказы прежде всего требует наличия в человеке некой бесовщинки, которой наш Чотаро, к сожалению, абсолютно лишён.

 

* * *

 

Поначалу Атобе и в голову не могло прийти, что у него не получится устроить экстраординарную проказу, но чем ближе подходил к концу учебный день, тем сильнее он начинал беспокоиться. Все его идеи, без исключения, были просто блистательны — вот только ни одну из них нельзя было воплотить со стопроцентной уверенностью, что о ней не узнает Сакаки-сенсей. Ведь в такую жару лёд попросту не может появиться в здании сам по себе. Если сделать скользким пол в коридорах, чтобы школьники, выскочив из классов по звонку, неожиданно поехали в разные стороны, то учителя это, конечно же, заметят. Не пойдёт. Если заморозить сидения всех стульев, чтобы ученики рвали штаны, пытаясь встать с места — учителя это тоже заметят. Атобе требовалась такая проказа, обвинить в которой можно было бы кого угодно, только не его самого. К несчастью, являясь единственным в школе источником льда — если не считать холодильник в кафетерии — он оказался в весьма затруднительном положении.

— Атобе-бучо?

Он поднял взгляд на Чотаро, смотревшего на него с совершенно несчастным выражением лица.

— Ты тоже не знаешь, что бы такого устроить? — поинтересовался Атобе.

Лицо Чотаро из несчастного превратилось в испуганное.

— Неужели **вы** не можете придумать никакой проказы?

— Разумеется, могу. И даже несколько. Но ни одной, в результате которой останусь безнаказанным.

— А мне вообще ничего не приходит в голову, — безнадёжно признался Чотаро. — Судя по всему, я просто не способен проказничать.

— Никто и не говорит, что это плохо, Чотаро-кун, — ласково взглянул на него Атобе, а затем глубоко вздохнул. — Тем не менее, сейчас на кону стоит наша честь.

— Не говоря уже о целом вечере в услужении, — уныло напомнил Чотаро.

Атобе нахмурился.

— Действительно. Я не должен допустить этого, во что бы то ни стало. — Он смерил Чотаро оценивающим взглядом. — Возможно, если мы с тобой объединимся, то сумеем использовать наши сверхсилы для проказы и не попасться.

— А Ошитари-семпай и Гакуто-семпай не скажут, что мы смухлевали?

— Разве кто-то говорил, что нам запрещено устраивать совместные проказы? Пойдём, у меня появилась одна идея.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава восемнадцатая,**

_в которой проделка Атобе и Чотаро может оказаться **слишком** успешной, а Фуджи задет обвинениями Ойши_

Если Чотаро и испытывал сомнения до того, как услышал замысел Атобе, то, вникнув в детали, пришёл в совершенный ужас.

— Я не верю, что вы это серьёзно! — стонал он, следуя за своим капитаном к главному входу школы. — И вообще, уже был звонок! Нам пора идти на занятия!

— Придётся опоздать, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, — ответил Атобе. — Я хочу сделать это, пока идут уроки, чтобы результат потряс всех без исключения. — Он остановился посредине школьного двора и огляделся: — Великолепный обзор отовсюду — то, что надо. — Он потёр ладони. — Ну-с, начнём с пьедестала! — Вытянув руку перед собой, Атобе принялся формировать ледяной блок. Поначалу тот выглядел немного грубым, но Атобе, добавляя льда то здесь, то там, сумел добиться желаемой формы. Когда он закончил задуманное, посреди двора возвышался ледяной цилиндр высотой в три фута с идеально плоской вершиной. Подтянувшись на руках, Атобе забрался наверх.

— Атобе-бучо, ну пожалуйста! — взмолился Чотаро. — Вы слишком надеетесь на мою сверхсилу, это же так опасно! А вдруг я не смогу сделать то, на что вы рассчитываете?!

Атобе поглядел на него с озорной усмешкой.

— Тогда найди топор, но будь с ним поосторожнее! — Он вздохнул, созерцая выражение глубокого беспокойства на лице Отори. — Чотаро, я же видел, как ты делал это во время сверхсиловой тренировки…

— Там были предметы, а не живые люди!

— Ну, считай, что теперь ты можешь поэкспериментировать на людях.

— Но вас же всё равно поймают! Сакаки-сан непременно обо всём узнает — как и все вокруг!

— Верно, но лишь Сакаки и тенниксмены будут знать, что это — результат действия моей сверхспособности. Все остальные решат, что это было сделано по моему заказу. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Всё, я начинаю. Как только увидишь, что я закончил, сразу начинай действовать.

Чотаро с беспокойством смотрел, как начав со ступней и понемногу поднимаясь всё выше, Атобе покрывает себя слоем льда. Это было удивительно и одновременно пугающе — видеть, как ледяной покров постепенно захватывает человеческое тело. Чотаро  надеялся, что когда лёд достигнет шеи, его капитан всё же струсит, но, как выяснилось, он ошибался  — ничто не могло устрашить Атобе Кейго.

Наконец лёд наполз на лицо Атобе и сомкнулся над головой, замуровав того внутри ледяной глыбы. На мгновение Чотаро ощутил приступ дикой паники: Атобе не может дышать! Он погибнет, если я не смогу его вытащить! Затем Чотаро внезапно понял, что если он прямо сейчас не успокоится и не возьмет себя в руки, то его паника действительно убьёт Атобе ещё до того, как он попытается хоть что-то предпринять.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Чотаро призвал свою фазирующую силу. Проникнув сквозь лёд, он потянулся к руке Атобе, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, как действовал во время тренировки. Чотаро мог фазировать любой объект, к которому прикасался, но никогда ещё не пробовал проделать то же самое с человеческим телом. Едва коснувшись Атобе, он попытался передать фазирование всему его телу. Мгновение спустя Атобе прошёл сквозь лёд, не повредив его, и спрыгнул на землю рядом с Чотаро, который отшатнулся, напуганный не то появлением Атобе, не то своей собственной сверхсилой.

— Вот видишь? — улыбнулся Атобе, отряхивая пиджак. — Я же говорил, что ты сможешь это сделать.

Все сомнения Чотаро тут же исчезли под напором искренней радости и облегчения, и он неожиданно крепко обнял своего капитана.

— Я так счастлив, бучо! Я боялся, что вы задохнётесь, прежде чем я смогу что-либо сделать!

— Ты действовал очень быстро, — заверил его Атобе, решив умолчать о том, что это были самые долгие десять секунд в его жизни. Аккуратно высвободившись из восторженных объятий Чотаро, он с гордостью оглядел результаты их совместной деятельности. — Думаю, она выглядит великолепно. И несомненно украшает школьный двор.

Чотаро с интересом оглядел полноразмерную ледяную статую Атобе, теперь возвышавшуюся перед главным входом академии Хётей. Сходство было идеальным и безошибочным, ведь отливка производилась непосредственно с оригинала — даже хётейский крест на пиджаке был виден абсолютно чётко и ясно. Чотаро был впечатлён (но вовсе не удивлён) выдержкой Атобе: даже заковывая себя в толщу льда, тот не забыл принять изящную позу. 

— А она точно простоит так долго, что все успеют её увидеть?

— Ну, я сделал её настолько крепкой, насколько смог. С учетом сегодняшней облачности и прохладного ветра, уверен, к тому моменту, когда закончатся занятия, она останется вполне узнаваемой. — Атобе взглянул на часы. — И раз уж мы заговорили о занятиях, нам стоит поспешить на свои.

Заходя в школу, Чотаро восхищённо оглянулся на статую, которая выглядела так, будто её изготовил настоящий мастер. Несмотря на грядущие проблемы из-за опоздания на занятия и того, что Сакаки-сенсей непременно обо всём узнает, он был ужасно горд тем, что сделал — и не мог дождаться, чтобы рассказать об этом Шишидо.

 

* * *

 

— **Что** ты сказал, Фуджико? — вытаращил глаза Эйджи, перестав зашнуровывать кроссовок. Они первыми пришли в клубный домик и теперь переодевались для тренировки.

— Мне рассказала об этом Рюдзаки-сенсей, — кивнул Фуджи, застегивая молнию на мастерке. — Мизуки просто взял и прыгнул в озеро! Полностью одетый!

Эйджи расхохотался.

— Это самая смешная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, ня! — Он оглянулся на вошедших в раздевалку товарищей по команде. — Ойши! Инуи! Сюда! Вы должны это слышать!

— Что случилось? — обеспокоено поинтересовался Ойши.

— Ничего! Просто Фуджи рассказал мне кое-что и…

В раздевалку, как всегда, ругаясь, ввалились Момоширо и Кайдо.

— Ты сам виноват, что налетел на дверь, Гадюка, — огрызнулся Момо. — Надо было смотреть, куда идёшь.

— Вшшшш! Это **ты** должен был проверить, идёт ли кто-то позади, прежде чем отпускать дверь!

— Тихо, вы оба! — сказал им Инуи. — Я хочу узнать, что же так взбудоражило Эйджи.

— А разве Эйджи-семпай не всегда такой взбудораженный? — удивился Рёма, входя в клубный домик следом за Тезукой.

— Но это же так **смешно**! — воскликнул Эйджи. — Фуджи только что рассказал, как…

— Что там с Фуджи? — спросил Кавамура, последним появляясь в раздевалке.

Эйджи уже просто подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— Ну что, все собрались? Я могу, наконец, рассказывать?!

— Начинай, семпай, иначе ты просто взорвешься, — ухмыльнулся Момоширо.

— Так вот, Фуджи только что рассказал мне о том, как сегодня утром, перед тем как отправиться на занятия, Мизуки Хаджиме пошёл в лес и там прыгнул в озеро прямо в школьной форме! — довольно выпалил Эйджи.

Его слушатели молча уставились на него, а затем перевели взгляд на Фуджи.

— Это правда, семпай? — спросил Кайдо.

— Да, — улыбнулся Фуджи. — Перед этим у нас с ним случилась небольшая размолвка, в ходе которой я, разозлившись, сказал ему прыгнуть в озеро. Но я никак не ожидал, что он действительно это **сделает**.

— В самом деле? — очень тихо поинтересовался Ойши. Фуджи бросил на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Фуджи, твоя сверхспособность позволяет тебе отдавать окружающим приказы, которым они обязаны в точности следовать, — неловко произнёс Ойши. — И если ты действительно **хотел** , чтобы он прыгнул в озеро, когда говорил это…

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, что я не сказал ему утопиться, верно? — процедил Фуджи. — Ойши, я был уверен, что всё ещё нахожусь под воздействием твоей сверхсилы.

— А зачем тебе понадобилось отключать его сверхспособность? — спросил у Ойши Тезука. — Наши наставники это одобрили?

— Нет, но в тот момент это было необходимо, — признался Ойши и вновь взглянул на Фуджи. — Ты действительно так думал, Фуджи? Или в глубине души надеялся, что твоя сверхсила уже вернулась?

— Ойши! — ахнул Эйджи.

Фуджи молча посмотрел на Ойши, а затем развернулся и вышел из клубного домика.

— Фуджико! — Кавамура рванулся было следом, но Тезука поймал его за плечо.

— Оставь его, — посоветовал он. — Рюдзаки-сенсей уже ждет нас на кортах. А позже, когда все успокоятся, мы сможем поговорить с Фуджи и во всём разобраться. — Тезука обернулся к остальным членам команды. — Заканчиваем приготовления к тренировке!

Те в полном молчании послушно потянулись к выходу.

— Семпай, неужели вы действительно считаете, что он сделал это умышленно? — спросил Рёма, глядя на обеспокоенное выражение лица Ойши.

— Я не знаю, — признался тот. — Но если это не так, я должен буду очень сильно перед ним извиниться. В противном случае, ему самому придется извиняться перед Мизуки.

 

* * *

 

Всю дорогу до дома Гакуто не переставал восхищенно ахать и качать головой.

— Надо отдать тебе должное, бучо. Твою собственную полноразмерную ледяную копию совершенно точно не назовешь незаметной — уверен, когда мы уходили из школы, её увидели абсолютно все!

— Я бы не смог этого сделать без помощи Чотаро, — признал Атобе в редчайшем приступе скромности. — И хорошо, что я не забыл сделать снимок на свой смартфон — ведь до завтра статуя точно растает.

Шишидо ухмыльнулся Чотаро.

— Вы отлично потрудились, парни! И классно, что ты можешь фазировать не только предметы, но и живых людей!

Чотаро смущённо покраснел.

— Я и не знал, что могу. Атобе-сан сильно рисковал.

— Ты должен больше верить в себя, — сказал ему Юуши. — А в остальном, с учетом того, что мы проделали сегодня с помощью своих сверхспособностей, все четверо из нас  могут гордиться собой. Ведь мы явно превзошли даже собственные ожидания.

— Но никто из вас не проиграл, — заметил Шишидо. — А значит, никто не будет никому прислуживать. — Он подмигнул Чотаро. — Какая жалость! А я-то уже рассчитывал увидеть Гакуто у кого-нибудь на побегушках!

— Эй!

— То, что каждый из нас смог выполнить условия пари, отнюдь не означает, что все мы останемся безнаказанными, — возразил Юуши. — Нам с Гакуто удалось сохранить свою анонимность. — Он перевел взгляд на Атобе. — А вот ты, бучо, не смог бы лучше подтвердить своё авторство, даже повесив над статуей неоновую вывеску с собственным именем.

Атобе беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Ну, когда Сакаки-сенсей обо всём узнает, он всё равно не сможет опровергнуть общее мнение о том, что я просто-напросто заказал эту статую. К тому же наша проделка точно никому не могла повредить. И что он сможет на всё это возразить?

— Многое, — вредным тоном заявил Гакуто, — особенно если поймет, как именно ты её сотворил.

Все посмотрели на Чотаро, который заметно побледнел.

 

* * *

 

Немыслимо.

Сакаки Таро не мог отвести взгляда от потрясающе точной ледяной статуи Атобе Кейго. Он медленно обошел её по кругу, тщательно разглядывая со всех сторон. Исполнение явно было профессиональным, но **слишком уж** безупречным. Неизвестный скульптор изваял даже отдельные пряди волос.

Таро слышал, как окружающие переговаривались о том, что Атобе наверняка отвалил целую кучу денег за такую идеальную ледяную копию, но сомневался в их правоте. Раз уж теперь хётейский капитан был в силах самостоятельно творить лёд, с чего бы он стал кому-то за это платить?

Атобе был теннисным игроком, что называется, от бога, но насколько Сакаки было известно, он не слишком увлекался скульптурой. Для того чтобы изваять подобную статую, требовалось недюжинное мастерство, Атобе же ещё только осваивал свою ледяную сверхсилу. На первый взгляд казалось, что статую отливали по слепку, но для получения подобной точности изображения капитана хётейской команды пришлось бы с головы до ног вморозить в лёд, откуда он не смог бы выбраться, не разломав статую на куски.

Или всё-таки смог бы?

Таро развернулся и направился обратно в школу. Ему требовалось подтвердить возникшие подозрения, прежде чем отправиться домой и разобраться с Атобе.

 

* * *

 

— Добро пожаловать домой, кто бы там ни пришёл! — воскликнул Нанджиро, услышав, как открылась входная дверь особняка. Когда в ответ не раздалось ни звука, ему стало так интересно, что он выглянул из гостиной в холл и увидел, как Фуджи Шюске с опущенной головой  бредёт к лестнице.

— Фуджи-кун? У тебя всё в порядке?

Тот поднял голову, и Нанджиро заметил на его щеках следы слёз.

Ой-ой, плачущий ребёнок, ударившись в панику, подумал он. И хоть он и не мой, я всё же за него отвечаю. Как бы я поступил, окажись на его месте Рёма? Нанджиро хмыкнул. Как же! Чёрт возьми, куда подевались все женщины, когда они так нужны?!

— Эй, — позвал он, двигаясь вперед так медленно, словно Фуджи в любую секунду мог кинуться прочь, — хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не особенно, — пробормотал Фуджи, вытирая глаза и отворачиваясь.

— Я весь — одно большое ухо; и я не буду тебя бранить, обещаю.

Голос Фуджи был настолько тих, что Нанджиро едва смог расслышать его слова.

— Они мне не верят.

Нанджиро приподнял бровь.

— Из-за чего?

— Мизуки, — ответил Фуджи. — Они считают, что сегодня утром я специально приказал ему прыгнуть в озеро, но **это не так** , клянусь!

По его щекам вновь покатились слёзы.

Нанджиро почувствовал себя неуютно. В конце концов, именно он позвонил и сообщил об утреннем происшествии старой карге. Она ли не поверила Фуджи или это сделал кто-то другой — Нанджиро не знал, но, тем не менее, чувствовал себя за это в какой-то мере ответственным. Кроме того, даже если он и сомневался в мотивах утреннего поведения Фуджи, эти слёзы были искренними.

Нанджиро утешительно приобнял подростка за плечи.

— Я верю тебе.

— Вы верите? — с робкой надеждой взглянул на него Фуджи. — В самом деле?

— Да, — твёрдо ответил Нанджиро. — А если кто-то не верит, отправляй их всех ко мне. Уж я им растолкую, что к чему.

На лице Фуджи появилась слабая улыбка — с точки зрения Нанджиро, она шла ему куда больше, чем слёзы.

— Спасибо, Эчизен-сан. — Фуджи чмокнул Нанджиро в щеку и, с куда более счастливым видом, начал подниматься по лестнице.

Нанджиро мигнул и прикоснулся рукой к щеке. Это так должны вести себя нормальные, милые дети? Рёме стоило бы взять у Фуджи пару уроков.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава девятнадцатая,**

_в которой Фуджи принимает извинения, а Атобе и Чотаро оказываются лицом к лицу со своим разгневанным тренером_

 

Оставив позади длинную извилистую подъездную дорожку, Аой остановила машину.

— Прибыли! — объявила она своим пассажирам и, бросив взгляд сквозь лобовое стекло, добавила: — А вон те двое, похоже, только что приехали на автобусе.

Йохей и Кохей захихикали, когда Такахиса выскочил из машины и бросился к Мизуки, шедшему к особняку в компании Юты. Ханамура мельком подивилась тому, как отчаянно капитан её сборной стремился оказаться в компании менеджера команды Сент-Рудольф. Впрочем, в настоящее время это не могло причинить никакого вреда, поэтому она направила машину в гараж, тем самым, предоставляя Такахисе с Мизуки максимум возможного — с учётом суперслуха близнецов — уединения.

— Мизуки, — приветственно воскликнул Такахиса, а затем с запинкой поинтересовался: — Разве утром ты не был одет в другую школьную форму?

— У меня случился незапланированный заплыв, — раздражённо ответил Мизуки. — И я до сих пор не могу понять, почему.

Такахиса взглянул на Юту, явно ожидая объяснений, однако в ответ тот лишь  пожал плечами:

— Сегодня утром он увёл меня в лес и там, как был — в одежде, прыгнул в озеро.

— И ты не знаешь, почему? — озадаченно спросил Такахиса у Мизуки.

— Я что — неясно выразился? — окрысился тот. — Я так расстроен! Все наверняка решат, что я сбрендил, когда узнают о случившемся — уж **ты-то** сейчас наверняка так считаешь!

— Нет, не считаю, — заверил его Такахиса. — С тех пор, как у нас начали появляться сверхсилы, случилось множество странных вещей. — Он ободряюще стиснул плечо Мизуки. — Давай зайдём в дом и обсудим всё за обедом. Я уверен, всему имеется вполне разумное объяснение. И мы его обязательно найдём.

Мизуки выдавил слабую улыбку.

— Хорошо. Прости, что сорвался на тебя.

Поотстав, Юта проводил взглядом вошедшую в дом парочку и покачал головой. Похоже, Такахиса успокаивающе действовал на его семпая. Оставалось надеяться, что так будет и впредь.

 

* * *

 

Теннисная команда Сейгаку возвращалась домой в весьма подавленном состоянии; все как один решили ехать на машине Сумире, несмотря на то, что последняя пребывала в довольно скверном расположении духа. Главной причиной её неудовольствия был Фуджи, который, уйдя из клубного домика, так и не появился на теннисной тренировке.

Момоширо, переживая за Фуджи вместе с остальными, в то же самое время размышлял и над собственной проблемой. Он до сих пор не придумал, как поговорить с Рёмой о своих чувствах. Не то чтобы Момо пренебрёг советом Камио — ему просто не хватало решимости объясниться с Эчизеном напрямую, пусть даже тот благодаря Шинджи и так уже был в курсе. К тому же то, что Рёма до сих пор так ничего и не сказал по этому поводу, могло означать, что он попросту не поверил услышанному.

— Инуи-семпай, — вполголоса пробормотал Момо, не желая, чтобы его услышала погруженная в негромкую беседу команда. — Если бы тебе кто-то нравился, но ты боялся бы сказать ему об этом прямо, как бы ты поступил?

Инуи с любопытством посмотрел на Момо, но не стал ни о чём спрашивать.

— Ты можешь написать письмо.

— Не уверен, что смогу под ним подписаться. Сначала мне хочется узнать, что он об этом думает.

— В таком случае единственное, что тебе остается — изобразить из себя тайного поклонника. Так ты сможешь привлечь внимание и интерес, не раскрывая себя до тех пор, пока не будешь готов.

На лице Момо медленно расцвела улыбка:

— А ведь это отличная идея! Спасибо, семпай! — Он откинулся на спинку сидения и принялся размышлять над своими будущими действиями. В ящике его стола лежало кое-что, вполне способное сойти за небольшой подарок — оставалось только подписать и прикрепить подарочную карточку. Это может сработать, уверенно подумал Момо, и тут ему в голову пришла ужасная мысль. Рёма знал его почерк! И наверняка мог узнать почерк любого из команды, поэтому Момо не мог попросить их о помощи — впрочем, он и не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал о его чувствах к Рёме, пока тот не ответит ему взаимностью. А значит, обратиться за помощью к кому-нибудь из проживавших в особняке ребят тоже не получится — даже если он и не станет упоминать имя Рёмы, они всё равно захотят узнать, кому именно Момо собирается отправить подписанный ими подарок.

И тогда у него оставался только один выход…

 

* * *

 

— Мы дома! — объявил Атобе, входя в особняк вместе остальными членами теннисной команды Хётея. В следующий миг он вздохнул и покачал головой: — Никак не привыкну жить в доме, где нет дворецкого, чтобы встретить меня у порога и принять мои сумку и пиджак.

— **Вот** ты где! — спускаясь по лестнице, произнёс Тезука. — Понятия не имею, что ты сегодня натворил, но ваш тренер явно вышел на тропу войны.

— И с неё невозможно свернуть, — сухо промолвил появившийся из гостиной Таро, заставив Тезуку замереть у подножия лестницы. Последний коротко поклонился, извиняясь за свои слова, на что Таро ответил быстрым кивком, после чего повернулся к своей команде.

— Атобе, Отори! — скомандовал он. — За мной!

Остальные члены теннисной команды молча глядели, как наставник уводит их товарищей в сторону конференц-зала.

— Я не понимаю! Как он узнал, что Чотаро в этом замешан? — взволнованно выдохнул Шишидо.

— Зато, по крайней мере, он не в курсе того, что вытворяли сегодня мы с Юуши, — с облегчением заметил Гакуто, а затем осторожно оглянулся на Тезуку. — Кстати говоря, это закрытая информация.

— Я не занимаюсь распространением сплетен, — отрезал тот.

— Насколько всё плохо, Тезука-сан? — спросил Юуши. — Ты ведь что-то слышал, раз ещё до нашего возвращения был в курсе того, что тренер сердится.

Тезука покачал головой.

— Я знаю только то, что когда мы приехали сюда с Рюдзаки-сенсей, Сакаки-сан в крайнем раздражении расхаживал по холлу взад-вперёд. Когда она спросила, что случилось, он ответил, что с трудом сдерживает желание придушить двух членов его собственной команды.

— И как же ты догадался, что один из них Атобе-бучо? — расхохотался Гакуто.

— Считай это интуицией, — ответил Тезука, озабоченно поглядывая в том направлении, куда ушли Таро и его ученики.

 

* * *

 

— Фуджико-тяяяяяян! — прохныкал Эйджи, плюхнувшись на колени возле двери в комнату и скребясь в неё, словно кот. — Пожалуйста, впусти меня, ня!

— А почему бы тебе просто туда не телепортироваться? — спросил его Инуи. — Это ведь и твоя комната тоже.

— По-моему, это будет неправильно, раз он решил там запереться, — с сомнением ответил Эйджи. — Я хочу, чтобы он впустил нас по **собственной** воле.

— Фуджико, пожалуйста, открой дверь! — взмолился Кавамура. — Я просто хочу с тобой поговорить!

— По словам старика, он не выходил оттуда с тех пор, как вернулся из школы, — заметил Рёма, присоединяясь к остальным членам команды Сейгаку, столпившимся возле входа в комнату Фуджи и Эйджи. — Он расстроился из-за того, что никто не поверил его словам про этот случай с Мизуки. — Тут Рёма понизил голос до шёпота. — А ещё — он вернулся домой в слезах.

— О, нет! — потрясённо выдохнул Кавамура. — Бедный Фуджи!

— Это всё из-за меня, — уныло произнёс Ойши. — Я не должен был обвинять его во лжи. — Он постучал в дверь. — Фуджи, пожалуйста, выслушай меня! Я ужасно сожалею о том, что не поверил тебе раньше! Я был неправ!

— По какому поводу сборище? — полюбопытствовал, притормаживая возле них, проходивший мимо Такахиса.

— Я сделал кое-что глупое, и теперь Фуджи ни с кем из нас не хочет разговаривать, — вздохнул Ойши.

— Вы не виноваты, семпай, — заметил Кайдо. — Никто не стал бы его винить, используй он **и в самом деле** свою сверхсилу против этого отвратительного Мизуки.

— Прошу прощения? — холодно переспросил Такахиса.  Оглянувшись, Кайдо смерил его не менее холодным взглядом.

— Мизуки достаточно натворил, чтобы спровоцировать Фуджи-семпая. И было бы только справедливо, заставь его Фуджи-семпай и впрямь прыгнуть в озеро.

Такахиса поражённо уставился на Кайдо, а затем оглядел всех остальных.

— Так вот почему Мизуки это сделал?! Фуджи его заставил?

— Это была случайность, понимаешь?! **Случайность**! — твердо сказал Момоширо. — Фуджи-семпай думал, что его сверхспособность всё ещё отключена, а оказалось, что уже нет.

— Отключена? Но почему…

Йохей и Кохей на бешеной скорости вылетели из своей комнаты и кинулись к лестнице, но были перехвачены Такахисой.

— Осторожнее, вы двое, а то или сами убьётесь, или кого-нибудь другого угробите!

— Прости, бучо, мы просто очень спешим вниз! — объяснил ему Кохей.

— Сакаки-сан только что отвёл Атобе и Отори в конференц-зал — и он вне себя от **бешенства**! — выпалил Йохей.

— Не вижу никаких причин мчаться вниз сломя голову, ведь вы прекрасно сможете расслышать всё прямо отсюда, — недовольно отрезал Такахиса. — В любом случае, это не ваше дело.

Кохей надулся.

— Но разве нам часто выпадает возможность увидеть, как Атобе Кейго доводят до слёз?

— Ничего не выйдет, — сказал Тезука, появившись на лестничной площадке в сопровождении недовольных и расстроенных членов хётейской команды. — Я привёл этих парней сюда, чтобы они не смогли ничего услышать, и уж точно не позволю вам двоим спуститься вниз и подглядывать.

— Ну и ладно! — хмыкнул Кохей. — Как верно заметил Каджимото-бучо, мы прекрасно можем расслышать всё и отсюда.

— Пойдёмте, — Такахиса, увлекая за собой близнецов, отправился дальше по коридору,  на прощанье недружелюбно оглянувшись на команду Сейгаку.

— Фуджико, — Кавамура уткнулся лбом в дверь комнаты, — пожалуйста, позволь мне войти.

Послышался щелчок, и, подняв голову, Кавамура увидел неуверенно смотрящего на него Фуджи.

— Ты теперь и правда веришь мне, Така-сан?

— Я никогда и не говорил, что не верю, — ответил тот, взяв обе руки Фуджи в свои. — Но я прошу прощения за то, что не вступился за тебя.

— Это полностью моя вина, Фуджи. Я прошу прощения, — низко поклонился Ойши.

— Думаю, что не могу никого винить за то, что меня сочли способным на злой умысел, — признал Фуджи, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Когда дело касается Мизуки, мои действия трудно назвать безукоризненными.

— Возможно, но ты нам не солгал, — заметил Тезука, а затем сложил руки на груди. — Что же касается пропущенной тренировки…

— Признаю свою вину, — мгновенно отреагировал Фуджи. — Завтра я пробегу штрафные круги и прямо сейчас извинюсь перед Рюдзаки-сенсей, — он шагнул было к лестнице, но наткнулся на вытянутую руку Тезуки.

— Она сейчас внизу — ты сможешь извиниться позже. Думаю, нам всем лучше оставаться наверху до тех пор, пока Сакаки-сан не закончит разбираться с Атобе, — Тезука оглянулся в сторону лестницы, стараясь не выказывать терзавшее его беспокойство.

 

* * *

 

Атобе с Чотаро наблюдали за тем, как Таро закрывает дверь конференц-зала и направляется прямо к ним. Чотаро нервно поежившись, бросил взгляд на Атобе — тот был само спокойствие.

— Учитывая то, что я почти уверен в том, о чём именно вы хотите со мной поговорить, сенсей, я не совсем понимаю, зачем при нашем разговоре должен присутствовать Отори-кун?

Чотаро удивленно покосился на Атобе. Неужели тот пытается его выгородить?

— Атобе, — невозмутимо произнёс Таро, — я сейчас зол до крайности, поэтому советую тебе даже не пытаться со мной играть.

В ответ Атобе слегка приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Чотаро буквально взмок от ужаса и почти слышал, как колотится его собственное сердце.

— Не знаю, что тебя на это сподвигло, — начал Таро. — Разумеется, едва увидев статую, я сразу понял, что ты в этом поучаствовал — и совсем не в финансовом плане.

— Не буду отрицать, — согласился Атобе. — Да, я использовал свою сверхспособность для создания статуи.

— И она великолепна, — признал Таро. — Точна до мельчайших деталей.  — Он задумчиво подпёр рукой подбородок и взглянул Атобе прямо в глаза. — Но скажи мне, **каким** образом ты умудрился добиться такого идеального сходства? Я и не знал, что ты настолько талантливый скульптор.

— Ну и кто из нас сейчас играет, сенсей? — довольно прохладно поинтересовался Атобе.

Таро приглушённо хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд на Чотаро.

— Мне в голову приходит один-единственный способ, с помощью которого это было возможно осуществить. Я уже знал, Атобе, что тебе пришлось прогулять часть урока, чтобы устроить эту затею, однако для подтверждения моих подозрений насчёт твоего сообщника, мне пришлось обратиться в учительскую.  — Он по очереди оглядел обоих ребят. — И сейчас единственное, что меня интересует — о чем, **чёрт возьми** , вы думали?!

— Это всего лишь статуя, сенсей, — произнёс Атобе. — Её создание никому не повредило. Да, мы на несколько минут опоздали на занятия, но…

Таро грохнул рукой по столу, заставив Чотаро подскочить на месте.

— Речь идёт **не** о пропуске занятий или о статуе как таковой, а о том, что ты рисковал своей **жизнью**! А если бы Отори-кун не смог тебя вытащить? Что бы ты **тогда** стал делать?!

— Я знал, что он справится, так что это не имеет значения.

— Нет, ты **не** знал, а лишь предполагал! И это предположение могло стоить тебе жизни! — Таро повернулся к Чотаро. — А вот ты, ты как раз прекрасно представлял, чем всё это может закончиться! Ведь ты раньше никогда не пробовал фазировать людей, но, даже зная об этом, всё равно решил принять участие в этой безумной выходке, просто **надеясь** , что всё обойдётся?!

— П-прошу прощения, сенсей…

— Именно это ты собирался сказать родителям Атобе, если бы их единственный сын задохнулся в ледяной гробнице, Отори? — мрачно спросил Таро. — Мне стыдно за тебя, я был о тебе более высокого мнения.

Чотаро закусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться. Он и так уже чувствовал вину из-за бессмысленного риска, на который они пошли, а теперь к этому прибавился ещё и стыд за собственную радость от похвал, которые расточали им друзья.

— Я заставил Отори-куна участвовать против его воли, — заявил Атобе.

— Тогда он должен был тебе отказать! — отрезал Таро. — Ты — его капитан лишь на корте; он не обязан выполнять твои распоряжения, если они не касаются тенниса.

— Атобе-бучо не заставлял меня, сенсей, — осмелился сказать Чотаро. — Я сделал это по собственной воле.

— По крайней мере, вы оба осознаете свою ответственность за случившееся, — заметил Таро. — Это замечательно, но не будем забывать о том, что вы подвергли жизнь одного из вас бессмысленному риску. — Он сложил руки на груди и оглядел своих подопечных. — Вы можете привести мне хотя бы один убедительный довод, почему я не должен перегнуть вас через колено и попытаться всыпать вам хоть немного ума?

Чотаро ненавидел подобные вопросы. Хотя по большей части он и был весьма послушным ребёнком, у него всё же была возможность познакомиться с двусмысленными вопросами, на которые просто не существовало правильных ответов. Единственным разумным выбором в таком случае было вообще не отвечать, а выражать своим видом всю глубину снедающего тебя раскаяния. И Чотаро покаянно склонил голову.

К несчастью, у Атобе такого жизненного опыта не имелось.

— Думаю, подобное действие глубоко унизит нас всех, сенсей, — отозвался он.

Плечи Чотаро обмякли.

«Мы погибли», — обречённо подумал он.

Реплику Атобе Таро оставил без ответа — он не был уверен, что сможет удержаться от слов, которые ученикам средней школы слышать не полагалось. Не тратя даром слов, он выдвинул стул, уселся на него, после чего схватил Атобе за руку и уложил животом себе на колени.

— **Сенсей**! — в ужасе воскликнул Атобе. — Вы не може… **Ой**!

Чотаро вздрогнул и деликатно отвернулся. Похоже, дело было дрянь.

Впрочем то, что он не подглядывал, отнюдь не значило, что он не представлял себе, что происходит. Их тренер отвесил Атобе четырнадцать полновесных шлепков по заду, от каждого из которых собственный зад Чотаро рефлекторно поджимался. Он слышал, как его капитан во время экзекуции возмущался, боролся — в общем, делал всё, лишь бы только ухудшить положение вещей. Но в конце концов Атобе оказался настолько потрясён болью, расстроен и смущён, что перестал сопротивляться и на последних шлепках лишь негромко вскрикивал. Его голос звучал всё более хрипло и натянуто, поэтому Чотаро решил не оборачиваться, даже когда услышал, что экзекуция наконец закончилась.

Почувствовав, как на его плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука, Чотаро понял, что пришел его черёд. Страх прошил его, словно молния, когда тренер развернул и слегка наклонил его, вероятно решив, что будет довольно странно перекидывать двухметрового парня через колени. Чотаро напрягся и крепко зажмурил глаза, ожидая первого удара.

Он услышал стук — и чей-то вскрик, после которого хватка на его плече ослабла. Весьма удивлённый, Чотаро обернулся и ахнул.

Таро с искаженным от боли лицом бережно придерживал одной рукой запястье другой.

— По-моему, оно сломано, — скривившись, выдохнул тренер. — Ты уплотнился в самый последний миг, верно?

Он что — и вправду это сделал?!

— Я.. я не специально! — воскликнул Чотаро. — О боже, сенсей! Простите меня!

— Мне требуется медицинская помощь, — сказал Таро и вышел из комнаты, тщательно оберегая сломанное запястье. Чотаро беспомощно оглянулся на Атобе — куда менее элегантного, покрасневшего и потирающего пострадавший зад.

— Как жаль, что первым наказали **не** **тебя**! — проворчал тот.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава двадцатая,**

_в которой сверхспособности Юты оказываются востребованными, разозлённый Тезука заботится об Атобе,_

_Чотаро испытывает приступ вины, а Рёма получает подарок от тайного поклонника_

В конце концов Мизуки вместе с Каджимото оказался в комнате близнецов Танака — как бы ему ни хотелось поговорить с Такахисой тет-а-тет, он так и не сумел заставить того оставить Йохея и Кохея одних. Узнав же о причине присмотра за близнецами, он заинтересовался ещё больше. У Атобе Кейго проблемы? Как приятно! Мизуки немедленно поделился этой мыслью с Такахисой и услышал согласный смешок.

— Да, такое происходит не каждый день. — Каджимото внезапно посерьёзнел. — Кстати, ты должен кое-что узнать. Я выяснил, что послужило причиной твоего странного утреннего поступка.

— В самом деле? — заинтересовался Мизуки.

Такахиса кивнул.

— Это всё Фуджи Шюске. Сегодня утром он говорил тебе что-нибудь насчёт прыжка в озеро?

Мизуки нахмурился и попытался припомнить.

— Возможно, впрочем, я не уверен. Мы и впрямь поговорили, но совсем немного, и я не помню, что же именно он сказал. — Глаза Мизуки вспыхнули, когда он поднял взгляд на Такахису. — Но если он применил ко мне свою сверхсилу, я заставлю его за это поплатиться!

— _Предположительно,_ насколько я понял, это была случайность. Я слышал, как его товарищи по команде просили у него прощения, потому что сначала ему не поверили.

— Никто и **не должен** ему верить! Это волк в овечьей шкуре.

Такахиса нежно сжал руку Мизуки.

— Поступай с другими так, как хочешь, чтобы поступали с тобой. Он еще получит своё.

— **О, боже мой!** — напугав своих гостей, воскликнули в унисон Йохей и Кохей.

— Что? Что такое?! — требовательно спросил Мизуки. — И не могли бы вы больше не пугать нас практически до смерти?!

Близнецы взволнованно уставились на него.

— Вы себе даже не представляете, что только что случилось внизу! — с совершенно ошарашенным видом произнёс Йохей.

 

* * *

 

Я не должен смеяться, не должен, повторял про себя Нанджиро, изо всех сил борясь с искушением. Лишь тот факт, что Таро явно испытывал нешуточную боль, заставлял Нанджиро сдерживаться.

— Ты и вправду заработал перелом запястья, наказывая мальчишку? Боже, да это же золотая мечта любого ребёнка!

— Нанджиро-сан, это очень серьёзно, — отозвалась Аой, осторожно осматривая руку хётейского тренера. — Судя по всему, запястье действительно сломано.

— Чотаро был потрясён не меньше меня, — произнёс сквозь зубы Таро. — Думаю, это была инстинктивная попытка самозащиты.

— Нам стоит отвезти тебя в больницу, — сказала Аой. — Подожди, я наложу повязку…

— Минуточку, — остановила её Сумире. — Возможно, мы обойдемся и без больницы. — Она подошла к подножью лестницы и позвала: — Фуджи Юта! Спустись сюда и поскорее!

Послышался звук торопливых шагов, затем на верхней площадке показался Юта и бегом помчался вниз по лестнице.

— Осторожней, Юта-кун! — воскликнула Аой. — Не сломай шею, иначе нам придётся вызывать сразу две «скорых»!

Юта послушно перешёл на шаг.

— Что произошло?

— Похоже, Сакаки-сан сломал запястье, — ответила Сумире. — Как думаешь, ты сможешь его вылечить?

— Он ведь раньше не лечил ничего подобного? — спросил у неё Таро.

— Нет, никогда, — неуверенно отозвался Юта. — Рюдзаки-сан, я даже не знаю…

Она положила руку ему на плечо.

— И не узнаешь до тех пор, пока не попробуешь.

— Но сломанные кости?! — всё ещё сомневаясь, произнёс Юта. — Это ведь серьёзно! Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня всё стало ещё хуже!

— Похоже, Таро-сан, решение придётся принимать тебе, — заметил Нанджиро. — Что предпочтёшь — провести шесть недель в гипсе или принять помощь этого мальчугана? — он успокаивающе взлохматил волосы Юты.

Таро бросил взгляд на своё запястье и нахмурился.

— Прямо сейчас я готов на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этой боли; к тому же, я не желаю провести шесть недель без возможности играть на пианино. — Он повернулся к Юте. — Я буду весьма признателен за любую помощь, которую ты сможешь мне оказать.

Юта обвёл взглядом стоявших вокруг него взрослых; он искренне желал помочь, однако до этого момента ему приходилось иметь дело только с лёгкими повреждениями — в основном, царапинами и ссадинами.

— Ты справишься, Юта!

Он повернулся и посмотрел наверх. Там, на лестничной площадке, стоял Шюске и глядел на него с ободряющей улыбкой. Юта сделал глубокий вдох, подошел к Таро и, протянув обе руки к поврежденному запястью хетейского тренера, сосредоточился на активации своей сверхсилы.

Ему никогда не удавалось описать, на что похоже ощущение чужого исцеления. Пожалуй, больше всего это напоминало вытягивание из пострадавшего мучившей того травмы или болезни. Куда они затем девались, Юта не знал — на него боль, терзавшая излечиваемых им людей, не переходила. Сам он ощущал лишь чувство «завершённости», которое становилось тем сильнее, чем ближе к выздоровлению был его пациент. Юта всегда знал, когда наступало исцеление, и этот раз не стал исключением.

— Я закончил, — сообщил Юта с ноткой гордости в голосе. Он действительно справился!

Нанджиро, Аой и Сумире внимательно наблюдали, как Таро осторожно сгибает запястье, а затем обводит всех изумлённым взглядом.

— Оно совсем как новенькое, — сообщил он окружающим.

— Молодец! — Нанджиро дружески приобнял удивлённого Юту за плечи и взлохматил ему волосы.  — Так и надо!

— Отличная работа! — с улыбкой похвалила Сумире, аккуратно прощупав запястье Таро. — Ты прекрасно справился!

— Огромное тебе спасибо, Юта-кун! — поклонился Таро.

— В-всегда пожалуйста, — ответил тот, внезапно застеснявшись. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы взрослые поднимали вокруг него столько шума.

Однако когда старший брат накинулся на него с объятиями, Юта не счел это излишним проявлением внимания. И не стал вырываться.

 

* * *

 

Держа в руках полотенце и таз с водой, Тезука вошёл в комнату и толкнул дверь локтем, чтобы та закрылась у него за спиной. Опустив свою ношу на столик возле кровати, он внимательно посмотрел на Атобе, который лежал на кровати, лицом вниз.

За то время, пока Тезука отсутствовал, Атобе успел переодеться в фиолетовый атласный халат с оборками по вороту и манжетам. Его ноги и ступни были обнажены.

— Что там за шум снаружи? — устало поинтересовался он.

— Вроде бы из-за сломанного запястья Сакаки-сенсея, я толком не в курсе.

Тезука окунул полотенце в прохладную воду, затем присел на край кровати и приподнял подол халата Атобе, тем самым получив доступ к его обнаженному заду, после чего задумчиво нахмурился.

— Насколько всё плохо? — осторожно спросил Атобе. — Думаешь, мне стоит снять побои, прежде чем я высужу из него всё до последней нитки?

— Здесь всего лишь краснота, было бы куда хуже, сними он с тебя штаны, — Тезука коснулся покрасневшей кожи влажной тканью, заставив Атобе от неожиданности резко выдохнуть. — Это снимет боль, — добавил Тезука и криво улыбнулся: — если только ты не предпочтешь остудить свою задницу льдом.

Атобе смерил его Взглядом.

— Пожалуй, на некоторое время я воздержусь от покрытия льдом каких-либо частей своего тела, благодарю покорно.

— Что ж, похоже, наказание Сакаки-сана пошло тебе на пользу, не так ли? — Тезука перевернул полотенце.

— Ничего подобного! Не то чтобы я захотел проделать подобное снова — с чего бы мне этого хотеть? — пожал плечами Атобе. — Кроме того, чтобы выбраться наружу, мне бы всё равно понадобилась помощь Чотаро.

— Что касается Отори-куна и его способностей, — начал Тезука, — это не слишком-то честно, что тебе влетело, а ему нет, пусть даже и из-за того, что он случайно сломал Сакаки-сану запястье.

— Поначалу меня это тоже возмутило, — согласился Атобе, — но ведь это **я** заставил его принять участие в воплощении моей идеи, так что, с учётом всех обстоятельств, я могу позволить себе быть великодушным.

— А я нет!

Атобе вновь оглянулся, изумлённый горячностью, с которой была произнесена последняя реплика.

— Ты сердишься на Чотаро?

— Я сержусь на вас **обоих**! — отрезал Тезука. — Сакаки-сан абсолютно прав: ты мог погибнуть! Ты рисковал своей жизнью из-за какого-то пустяка, и Отори-кун тебя не остановил. — Он взял полотенце и вновь окунул его в воду, раздражённо стиснув зубы. — Если бы Сакаки-сан тебя не выпорол, я бы сделал это собственноручно!

Атобе приподнял брови, но ничего не ответил. Лишь ахнул, когда Тезука вновь приложил к его телу влажную ткань.

— Поосторожнее с этим, ты только что ударил меня током! Тебе бы стоило знать, что воду и электричество не следует смешивать!

Тезука встретился с ним взглядом.

— Весьма забавно это слышать с учетом того, что **я** — электричество, а ты — замёрзшая вода.

По лицу Атобе скользнула тень неуверенности.

— Неужели ты настолько зол, что начал думать о подобном?

Тезука поймал Атобе за подбородок и, наклонившись, горячо поцеловал в губы. Атобе буквально чувствовал, как во время этого поцелуя исчезает снедавшее Тезуку беспокойство, а отстранившись, убедился в этом, заглянув тому в глаза.

— Не рискуй больше собой понапрасну, Кей-тян. Пожалуйста.

— Не буду, — почти беззвучно пообещал Атобе, а затем вздрогнул и печально улыбнулся. — Но на всякий случай мне стоит обзавестись мальчиком для битья.

 

* * *

 

Чотаро сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лицом. Шишидо устроился возле него и успокаивающе поглаживал по спине, в то время как Гакуто носился по комнате словно электровеник, а Юуши стоял рядом с кроватью.

— Я не **верю** , я категорически не могу в это поверить! — воскликнул Гакуто, а затем плюхнулся на колени перед младшеклассником. — Расскажи мне снова, Чотаро! Ну, давай же, говори!

— Сенсей выпорол Атобе-бучо! — пробубнил тот.

— Мне самому с трудом в это верится, — согласился Юуши.

Шишидо фыркнул.

— Не понимаю, чему вы так удивляетесь! Не ожидали, что взрослые выйдут из себя, обнаружив, что подросток рисковал своей жизнью из-за какой-то ерунды?

— Твоя правда, но я уверен, что Атобе никогда раньше не пороли, — отметил Юуши. — Даже если бы его родители и решились на подобное, они, скорее всего, наняли бы мальчика для битья.

— Может, именно **поэтому** он всегда и таскал с собой Кабаджи? — рассмеялся Гакуто.

— Пожалуйста, семпай, это совсем не смешно, — поднял голову Чотаро, на его лице было написано страдание. — И не только потому, что Атобе-бучо выпороли, а меня нет, но и потому, что Сакаки-сенсей сломал об меня руку! Я чувствую себя ужасно!

— Что касается меня, я бы страдал сильнее, если бы это **меня** выпороли, — сухо ответил Гакуто, а затем хихикнул: — А то, что сенсей сломал руку о твой зад — это даже смешно, Чотаро!

— Перестань вести себя, как бесчувственный осёл, Гакуто! — рявкнул Шишидо. — Неужели не видишь, что он действительно переживает?

— О, и с каких это пор ты стал Мистером Сострадание? — поддел Мукахи. — Я всего лишь озвучил твои собственные мысли, и ты сам об этом знаешь!

— Возможно, но Чотаро думает иначе, и только его мнение имеет значение, ясно?

— **Пожалуйста** , прекратите ругаться! — воскликнул Чотаро. — Сакаки-сенсей вышел из строя на несколько недель, а Атобе-сан наверняка меня ненавидит. Я не должен был соглашаться участвовать в этом!

— Вот с этим я согласен.

Оглянувшись, ребята увидели стоящего в дверях комнаты Таро.

— Сенсей! — вскочил на ноги Чотаро. — Ваше запястье! Почему вы не поехали в больницу?

Таро вытянул руку и демонстративно покрутил кистью.

— С ним все в порядке, мне помог Фуджи Юта.

— Он может сращивать кости? — заинтересовался Юуши. — Потрясающе.

— Я так счастлив, — с облегчением улыбнулся Чотаро.

— Мы должны закончить одно дело, Отори-кун, — серьёзно сказал Таро и посмотрел на остальных ребят. — Оставьте нас.

Чотаро слегка побледнел, Юуши и Гакуто моментально исчезли из комнаты, а Шишидо замер в нерешительности.

— Чотаро не хотел этого делать, сенсей, — произнёс он. — Я говорю про Атобе и про ваше запястье. Это не… — Шишидо замолчал, когда Чотаро коснулся его руки.

— Не надо, — попросил он с нервной, но обнадеживающей улыбкой. — Всё в порядке. — Он оглянулся на тренера. — У нас… осталось незаконченное дело.

Шишидо выглядел так, словно хотел бы спорить и дальше, но не мог противостоять умоляющему выражению на лице Чотаро. Сунув стиснутые кулаки в карманы, он направился к двери, но на пороге замер и многозначительно оглянулся на напарника:

— Удачи.

Таро закрыл за ним дверь.

 

* * *

 

Рёма вошёл в комнату, взял на руки Карупина и уткнулся лицом в пушистую кошачью шёрстку. Решив, что было бы неплохо выполнить домашнее задание, он опустил кота на постель, а затем вдруг заметил, что на подушке лежит какой-то предмет.

— Что за…? — он наклонился и поднял большую плитку шоколада, обвязанную лентой, к которой была прицеплена подарочная карточка. Перевернув карту, Рёма прочёл вслух:

— С любовью, от тайного поклонника… — и офигел. Что за чушь?! У него завелся тайный поклонник? Что ж, по крайней мере, этот тип знал толк в подарках. Рёма присел на край кровати, развернул упаковку, отломил дольку шоколада и сунул в рот. Он всё ещё разглядывал карточку, когда в комнату вошёл Шинджи.

— Сегодняшняя теннисная тренировка в Фудомине продолжалась дольше обычного, и из-за этого мы пропустили нечто, послужившее причиной здешнего волнения, хотя я до сих пор так и не знаю, что именно это было. Интересно, придется ли нам сожалеть о том, что мы это пропустили. Прямо сейчас мне ужасно любопытно, а ещё я проголодался. — Шинджи посмотрел на плитку шоколада в руках у Рёмы. — Для человека твоей комплекции это слишком большая шоколадка. Если ты её съешь, то не сможешь уснуть всю ночь из-за очень высокого уровня сахара в крови, и я тоже не смогу уснуть из-за того, что ты бросаешься на стены, и…

— Не мог бы ты помолчать хоть минуту? — раздражённо спросил Рёма. — Я пытаюсь сообразить, кто именно мог мне это прислать, потому что не могу узнать почерк. — Тут его осенило, и он протянул карточку Шинджи. — Твоя сверхспособность позволяет разговаривать с неживыми предметами. Можешь узнать, кто это написал?

Шинджи взял карточку, прочёл написанное и на мгновение замер. Возникшее на его лице выражение удивления заставило Рёму занервничать — Ибу-сан был крайне скуп на столь явное проявление эмоций.

— Ну? — спросил он, отламывая очередную дольку шоколада. — Кто это написал?

Шинджи посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ханамура-сан.

Рёма подавился.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава двадцать первая,**

_в которой между Фуджи и Мизуки вспыхивает драка, а Камио даёт Момо советы  по поводу любовного увлечения_

 

Решив немного перекусить, Момоширо вошёл на кухню и довольно усмехнулся. Наверняка сейчас Рёма уже грыз шоколадку и пытался угадать личность своего тайного поклонника. Все шло просто отлично — благодаря такой малости мысли Рёмы будут весь вечер вращаться вокруг Момоширо, пусть даже его личность и остается пока неизвестной. Взяв в руки хлеб, Момо отрезал кусок, собираясь сделать себе сэндвич.

— Момоширо-кун, ужин будет через полчаса, ты что, не можешь подождать? — спросила Аой, входя на кухню.

— Нет, мэм, никак не могу, — застенчиво признался он. — Но вы не беспокойтесь! Это не помешает мне расправиться и с ужином.

Аой облокотилась на кухонную стойку и внимательно посмотрела на Момо

— Ну, как? Он уже нашёл подарок? — улыбаясь, полюбопытствовала она.

— К этому времени должен был найти, — ухмыльнулся Момо. — Спасибо, что подписали мне карточку. Он наверняка сходит с ума от любопытства, после того как не смог узнать почерк!

— Ну, это лишь добавит немного веселья и интриги, верно? — заметила Аой. — И я убеждена, когда он, наконец, узнает, что ты и есть его тайный поклонник, то будет вне себя от счастья.

Заметив их обоих Рема, собиравшийся было войти в кухню, замер, как вкопанный, — а затем вдруг развернулся и сбежал.

Момоширо с беспокойством взглянул на Аой:

— А может, и нет.

 

* * *

 

Чотаро вытер глаза и высморкался. Похоже, он наконец-то выплакался — и это было весьма кстати, поскольку приближался ужин, на который ему придётся спуститься вниз.

Послышался стук в дверь. После того, как Сакаки-сенсей вышел из комнаты, Юуши так и не вернулся, поэтому Чотаро был совсем один.

— Войдите, — пригласил он и, продолжая лежать на животе, бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы увидеть посетителя.

Шишидо медленно вошёл в комнату.

— Привет, — смущённо сказал он, отметив про себя мокрые покрасневшие глаза Чотаро, и что тот не спешит вставать с постели. — Э… наверное, ты сейчас хочешь побыть в одиночестве…

— Нет, не уходи, — отозвался Чотаро. — Я в порядке.

— Но ты **выглядишь** так, будто совсем не в порядке! — яростно произнёс Шишидо.

— Вот спасибо! — добродушно рассмеялся Чотаро.

Шишидо замялся.

— Я не это хотел сказать! Я хотел сказать… — он стянул с головы кепку и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Это всего лишь…

— Да? — с любопытством поинтересовался Чотаро.

Шишидо расстроенно хлопнул кепкой по ноге.

— Я никак не могу поверить, что он тебя выпорол! Как такое могло случиться — особенно после того…

— Как ты пожелал мне удачи? — понимающе улыбнулся Чотаро.

— Ты знал, что я это сделал? — вытаращился Шишидо.

— Я подозревал, — признался Чотаро, — и очень тебе за это признателен.

— Но ведь это не сработало! — воскликнул Шишидо. — Он всё равно тебя выпорол!

— Ты ведь не можешь предугадать, как именно проявится удача, Шишидо-сан, — мягко напомнил ему Чотаро. — И думаю, что твоё пожелание всё же **сработало**! Возможно, именно благодаря подаренной тобой удаче я смог сдержать свою сверхспособность и не сломать сенсею руку ещё раз. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Веришь или нет, но из-за этого я просто ужасно счастлив.

— Так значит, — неуверенно произнёс Шишидо, — ты действительно в порядке?

Чотаро кивнул.

— Я действительно в порядке. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Мне всё ещё больно и весьма не по себе из-за необходимости идти на ужин, где, скорее всего, все будут в курсе того, что произошло, но со мной все в порядке. — Он вытянул руку и  коснулся руки Шишидо. — Особенно, если ты будешь рядом.

Выражение лица Шишидо смягчилось, и он сжал ладонь Отори в своей.

— Знаешь, ты необыкновенный.

— Так же, как и ты.

 

* * *

 

Мизуки долго пытался придумать, как именно он может отомстить Фуджи за купание в озере, но ни одна из пришедших ему в голову идей не казалась **действительно** достойной местью за испытанное утром унижение. Как результат, на ужин он отправился одним из последних. Выйдя в коридор, Мизуки увидел, что Фуджи Шюске выходит из собственной комнаты, и, не раздумывая, направился прямо к нему.

Фуджи оглянулся, но не успел сказать и слова, как Мизуки, подойдя поближе, с размаху врезал ему по лицу.

— Это за то, что сегодня утром сделал из меня посмешище! — рявкнул Мизуки. — И не думай, что я куплюсь на сказочку о том, что это была случайность; я знаю, что ты сделал это умышленно!

Прижав ладонь к пылающей щеке, Фуджи распахнул глаза и взглянул прямо в глаза Мизуки.

— Это и впрямь **может** произойти умышленно! — угрожающе произнёс он.

Мизуки тут же растаял в воздухе.

— У тебя не выйдет околдовать меня, Фуджи Шюске, если ты не сможешь меня видеть!

Чистая правда, но невидимость Мизуки вовсе не означала, что он исчез на самом деле. Поэтому Фуджи ударил наугад — и попал, но сразу понял, что лишь слегка задел противника.

— Ха, и ты называешь это ударом? — поддел его Мизуки. — Ну, теперь **моя** очередь!

 

* * *

 

Среди царящего в столовой шума и гама услышать звуки завязавшейся драки смогли лишь близнецы Танака. Переглянувшись, они одновременно вскочили на ноги.

— **Сенсеи!** — закричали они, глядя на учительский стол. — **Драка! Наверху!**

— Мизуки! — ахнул Такахиса.

— Фуджико! — воскликнул Кавамура.

Теперь уже все расслышали доносящиеся сверху крики и звуки ударов. Наставники бросились прочь из столовой.

— Оставайтесь здесь! — оглянувшись на выходе, приказала Сумире. Такахиса и Кавамура обменялись быстрыми взглядами, а затем устремились следом за ней. От них не слишком отстал и Юта, беспокоившийся за обоих участников драки. Эйджи тоже подскочил было с места, но остановился, заметив предостерегающий взгляд Тезуки.

— Не надо, — сказал тот. — Наставники сами во всём разберутся.

Эйджи с неохотой плюхнулся обратно на стул.

— Но ведь ты не остановил Така-сана!

Тезука поглядел на Эйджи, словно желая сказать: «Ой, да ладно!»

— Неужели ты и вправду веришь в существование силы, способной остановить Кавамуру, когда что-то угрожает Фуджи?

 

* * *

 

На первый взгляд казалось, что Фуджи Шюске бьётся на полу в конвульсиях. Нанджиро, подбежавший к нему раньше других, попытался было поднять Фуджи на ноги, но тот крепко вцепился во что-то невидимое.

— Отпусти мои волосы! — завопил кто-то, и Шюске резко вскрикнул от боли:

— Он укусил меня за ногу!

Протянув руки к, казалось бы, пустому месту у ног Фуджи, Таро удовлетворенно кивнул: нашёл! Почувствовав, как кто-то дёрнул его назад, Мизуки потерял сосредоточенность и снова стал видимым. Несмотря на это, он по-прежнему тянулся к Шюске, который в свою очередь пытался пнуть его побольнее.

— Прератите немедленно! — скомандовала Аой. — И как вам обоим только не стыдно! Какой пример вы подаёте младшим?

— Как защитить себя от коварных лжецов вроде него! — буквально выплюнул Мизуки, не отводя взгляд от Фуджи.

— На себя посмотри, ты, изворотливая шлю- **ой**! — Шюске возмущённо посмотрел на Нанджиро и потёр зад.

— Прости, мальчик, но мне не нравятся такие слова, — сказал ему Нанджиро. — Здесь присутствуют дамы — точнее, одна дама и одна старая карга — и ещё твой собственный младший брат. — Он кивнул в сторону Фуджи-младшего.

— Юта! — увидев брата, Шюске тут же обмяк, почувствовав себя виноватым.

— Разве я не сказала всем оставаться внизу? — поинтересовалась Сумире, глядя на Юту. — Это касается и **вас двоих**! — Она перевела взгляд на Такахису и Кавамуру. Последний был явно расстроен, заметив, в каком растрепанном состоянии находится Шюске — волосы взлохмачены, одежда порвана в нескольких местах, руки в синяках и царапинах, а на щеке красуется большое красное пятно. Его противник выглядел немногим лучше, но Кавамура этого не замечал.

В отличие от Такахисы, который подошёл к Мизуки поближе и обеспокоено нахмурился:

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Разве **похоже** , что со мной всё в порядке? — саркастически поинтересовался тот, а затем повернулся к Юте: — Твой брат специально околдовал меня, Юта-кун! Не смотри ему в глаза, а то он и с тобой проделает то же самое!

— Это не так! — запротестовал Шюске, оглядываясь на Кавамуру, который тут же поспешил к нему. — Честно, Така-сан, я же говорил тебе, я этого не делал!

— Я верю тебе, Фуджико, — твёрдо сказал Кавамура, осторожно убирая волосы с лица обиженного Шюске.

— Одно дело спорить, — строго сказал Таро. — И совсем другое — затеять драку. Кто нанёс первый удар?

Ребята собрались было что-то ответить, но Аой предупреждающе подняла руку.

— Прежде, чем вы скажете хоть слово, имейте в виду, что я могу спуститься вниз и с легкостью узнать всё от Йохея и Кохея — они слышали, как началась драка.

Шюске закрыл рот и злорадно посмотрел на Мизуки. Тот очаровательно надулся.

— Ну ладно, это я его первым ударил, — неохотно признался он. — Но вы ведь  знаете, что он сделал со мной сегодня утром! Я был унижен, моя школьная форма насквозь промокла, и я опоздал в школу. Я не собираюсь покорно сносить то, как он использует против меня свою сверхсилу!

— Мизуки-кун, после школы я поговорил с Фуджи-куном о случившемся и абсолютно уверен, что утренний инцидент **и в самом деле** был всего лишь несчастным случаем, — серьёзно сказал ему Нанджиро. — Что действительно нечестно — так это ударить человека, а затем стать невидимым, чтобы он не мог дать тебе сдачи. Именно такое использование сверхсилы **и является** настоящим злоупотреблением.

Мизуки надулся ещё сильнее, но промолчал. Такахиса ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Мы ни при каких обстоятельствах не можем попустительствовать дракам, — сказала Сумире. — Мизуки-кун, ты остаёшься без ужина, и весь вечер просидишь в своей комнате под домашним арестом. Фуджи, хоть ты и не был инициатором драки, однако не стал от неё уклоняться, поэтому можешь поужинать, а затем тоже проведёшь вечер в своей комнате.

— Я пойду схожу за твоим ужином, — сказал Кавамура и пошёл к лестнице.

— Это нечестно! — воскликнул Мизуки. — Только потому, что он игрок **вашей** команды…

— Я согласна с Рюдзаки-сан, — прервала его Аой. — Ты начал драку, Мизуки-кун, а это заслуживает дополнительного наказания.

Мизуки с надеждой посмотрел на мужчин, но те лишь кивнули, соглашаясь со словами Аой. Он скрестил руки на груди и топнул ногой, понимая, что удача от него отвернулась.

— Могу я их вылечить? — спросил Юта. Наставники переглянулись между собой.

— Если не разрешить, то из-за боли они оба не смогут полностью выкладываться на корте, — отметил Нанджиро.

Сумире строго взглянула на ребят.

— Если я ещё хоть раз увижу, что они затеяли драку, у них заболит и кое-что другое, — пригрозила она. — Но в этот раз, думаю, можно позволить залечить их раны.

Используя свою сверхспособность, Юта исцелил и брата, и товарища по команде. Он почувствовал себя куда лучше, когда они оба стали выглядеть как обычно — не считая  растрёпанных волос и порванной одежды. К тому моменту, как Юта закончил исцеление, вернулся Кавамура с подносом еды для Шюске.

— Спасибо, Така-сан, — благодарно улыбнулся ему Фуджи.

— Отлично, а теперь оба отправляйтесь по своим комнатам, — скомандовала Аой. — Остальные спускайтесь вниз и заканчивайте ужинать.

Мизуки многозначительно посмотрел на Юту, и тот понял, что от него требуется тайком прихватить для семпая какой-нибудь еды.

Когда все начали расходиться, Нанджиро между делом приобнял младшего из братьев Фуджи за плечи:

— Думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, какие будут последствия, если мы узнаем, что ты принёс Мизуки еды, не так ли, мальчик?

Юта тяжело сглотнул.  С учётом всего, что произошло за день, намёк был более чем ясен.

 

* * *

 

Тем же вечером, вернувшись в свою комнату, Камио посмотрел на Момоширо и расхохотался.

— Тебе так хочется умереть молодым? — недовольно поинтересовался тот.

— Ой, да брось, чувак, это же так смешно! — Камио вытер глаза. — Так значит, ты набрался смелости подкинуть Эчизену записку от тайного поклонника, а он решил, что это **Ханамура-сан**?

— Так он сказал за ужином Инуи-семпаю, — пожаловался Момоширо. — Оказывается, он всегда думал, что во время их первой встречи Ханамура-сан с ним заигрывала, и решил, что теперь она просто перешла к более активным действиям. — Он покачал головой. — А я всего лишь не хотел, чтобы он узнал мой почерк, и надеялся, что её почерк ему не знаком!

— Но тут вмешался Шинджи и спутал все карты, — ухмыльнулся Камио. — Тебе надо напрямую объясниться с пацаном, иначе их с Ханамурой-сан отношения станут совсем ненормальными.

— Не говоря уже о том, что и наши с ним отношения не продвинутся ни на шаг, — вздохнул Момо. — Я вообще не представляю, что делать. То есть, я знаю, что должен сказать ему, но как?

— Просто открой рот и скажи! — посоветовал Камио. — Что такого плохого может из-за этого случиться?

— Что он захочет, чтобы подарок и впрямь был от Ханамуры-сан?

— Слушай, он и так уже знает, что нравится тебе, помнишь? Твоя теннисная сумка разболтала об этом в бургерной.

Момо застонал.

— Не напоминай мне.

— Но это же **хорошо! —** воскликнул Камио. — Просто пойди и скажи ему обо всём, безо всяких дурацких фокусов, которые приведут лишь к очередной неразберихе. Сам увидишь, этот пацан не станет ходить вокруг да около, а прямо скажет, что чувствует.

Момо знал, что Камио прав, но также знал и то, что если Рёма ему откажет, это обязательно скажется на их дружбе, а этого ему совершенно не хотелось. Наверняка существовал какой-то окольный путь узнать, что Рёма думает об их возможных отношениях — без того, чтобы прямо признаться в своих чувствах.

Камио, внимательно наблюдавший за сменой выражений на лице Момо, мог с легкостью сказать, о чём тот думает. Он не понимал нежелания Момо, но видел, что тот опять способен  с легкостью запороть собственные усилия. Похоже, Камио не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вмешаться в это дело — исключительно в интересах его соседа по комнате.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава двадцать вторая,**

_в которой Фуджи и Така-сан проводят время наедине, Инуи донимает Чотаро и Атобе,_

_Такахиса поднимает настроение Мизуки, и выясняется личность тайного поклонника_

— Эй, постой, Эчизен! — воскликнул Камио, останавливаясь перед Рёмой, в то время как остальная группа, закончив сверхсиловую тренировку, направилась обратно к особняку. Эчизен, не останавливаясь, обошел неожиданное препятствие и двинулся дальше. Закатив глаза, Камио вновь возник у него на пути и, опустив руки ему на плечи, заставил наконец остановиться. — Задержись на пару **секунд,** ладно? Есть разговор!

— Мне нужно в душ! — пробурчал Рёма, явно недовольный непредвиденной задержкой.

Камио рассмеялся.

— Вряд ли **тебе** нужно в душ так уж срочно. Не думаю, что ты сумел изрядно пропотеть из-за того, что просто стоял столбом, в то время как остальные пытались воздействовать на тебя с помощью своих сверхспособностей.

— Вообще-то, если не помнишь, до того, как прийти сюда, я успел сходить на тренировку по теннису, — Рёма сунул руки в карманы. — Так чего ты хотел?

Камио огляделся, желая удостовериться, что остальные ребята уже скрылись в особняке.

— Пойдём! — он потянул Рёму к паре стоящих на террасе плетеных кресел, одновременно пытаясь применить свою сверхспособность, чтобы двигаться хоть немного быстрее, но понимая, что ничего не выходит. Даже его суперскорость оказалась бессильна против Рёмы.

— Ну, так чего ты хотел? — Эчизен плюхнулся в одно из кресел и зевнул.

Скрестив ноги, Камио уселся на землю возле Рёмы, решив, что так он сможет сдержаться и провести доверительную беседу, не мельтеша вокруг мальчика, словно москит.

— Поговорить про твоего тайного поклонника. Это не Ханамура-сан.

Рёма замер с полуоткрытым ртом и осторожно покосился на собеседника.

— Ты же не собираешься сказать, что это **ты** , правда? Иначе наше соседство в Ибу-саном станет ещё более неловким, чем раньше.

— Ты издеваешься? — воскликнул Камио. — Зачем мне ты, если у меня есть Шинджи?

Рёма пожал плечами.

— А зачем мне ты, если у меня есть мой кот?

Камио покачал головой, решив, что у Момоширо явно проблемы с головой, раз ему нравится этот пацан.

— Послушай, — начал он, глядя Рёме в глаза, — твой тайный поклонник понимал, что ты узнаешь его почерк, поэтому и попросил Ханамуру-сан подписать карточку вместо него.

— Это глупо, — отозвался Рёма.

— Это не было глупо до тех пор, пока ты не попросил Шинджи выяснить, кто это написал! Неужели нельзя было попросить выяснить у шоколадки, кто именно её тебе принёс? Так ты хотя бы узнал настоящую личность тайного поклонника!

Рёма поднял голову и смерил Камио нечитаемым взглядом.

— Так ты собираешься сказать мне, кто это сделал, или нет?

— Ты и так уже знаешь! — воскликнул Камио. — Шинджи сказал тебе об этом в нашу прошлую встречу в кафе. Это Момоширо!

Рёма, не изменившись в лице,  встал с кресла и направился в особняк.

— Ты куда? — поинтересовался Камио.

— Я же тебе сказал, — не оглядываясь, ответил Рёма. — В душ.

Камио покачал головой. Он так и не смог выяснить, что именно Рёма думает по поводу всего этого.

— Абсолютно отвратительный пацан, — резюмировал он.

 

* * *

 

У Юты раскалывалась голова: Мизуки был голоден.

— Но **почему** ты ничего мне не принёс? — возмущался он. — Ты ведь мог завернуть что-нибудь в салфетку и потихоньку спрятать в карман!

— Я же уже сказал вам, Мизуки-сан, — беспомощно отозвался Юта. — Эчизен-сан запретил мне делать что-либо подобное и предупредил, что если я всё же осмелюсь, то могу оказаться следующим, кого выпорют!

— Для этого им пришлось бы тебя поймать, не так ли? — возразил Мизуки. — Я всё ещё не вижу, в чём была проблема.

— Простите, семпай, — серьёзно сказал Юта, — но в этот раз я твёрдо решил не нарываться.

В ответ Мизуки швырнул в него подушкой.

— Тогда убирайся отсюда! Я не желаю видеть того, кто сегодня поужинал, в то время как сам я этого сделать не смог!

По правде говоря, Юта был только рад возможности уйти. Настроение Мизуки становилось тем хуже, чем больше рос его голод.

 

* * *

 

Впервые с момента возвращения из школы Атобе наконец-то сумел расслабиться. Точнее говоря, это произошло впервые с того момента, как Сакаки-сан подверг его унизительной процедуре телесного наказания. Сейчас в гостиной не было никого, кроме него и его недавнего сообщника, Чотаро. Воцарившуюся атмосферу уютного молчания разбавляли лишь негромкие звуки рояля, на котором играл Чотаро. Атобе не представлял, как тот в своем нынешнем состоянии умудряется сидеть на жёстком стуле, но отказался от расспросов в пользу музыки. Сам он свернулся клубком в мягком кресле у камина, закутавшись в большой лоскутный плед.

— Отлично, вы оба здесь.

Музыка стихла — Чотаро и Атобе оглянулись на вошедшего в комнату Инуи. Тот уже держал в руках раскрытую тетрадь и выжидающе занёс над ней карандаш.

— Ну, а тебе-то что могло от нас понадобиться? — осторожно поинтересовался Атобе.

— Я подумал, что нам всем не повредит собрать данные о дисциплинарных мерах, которые применяют наши нынешние наставники, — ответил Инуи, поправляя очки. — Возможно, с их помощью в будущем у нас будет больше шансов избежать столь печальной участи, как ваша.

— Вы и так уже знаете, что произошло, Инуи-сан, — покраснев, тихо заметил Чотаро. — Чего же ещё вы хотите?

— Подробностей, — сказал Инуи. — Если вы оба расскажете, сколько раз вас ударили, стояли вы при этом или лежали на коленях у Сакаки-сана, в штанах вы были или без них…

— И как же **подобные сведения** помогут другим избежать наказания? — спросил Атобе.

— Думаю, узнав подробности, остальные станут более осторожны, — ответил Инуи. — Ну, а если проступок всё же неминуем, то они, по крайней мере, будут знать, что их ожидает.

Атобе вздохнул, вытащил из кармана мобильник, нажал несколько кнопок и поднял его вверх.

— Инуи, это номер Тезуки. Если через пять секунд ты отсюда не исчезнешь, я позвоню ему и попрошу прийти и разобраться с тобой.

— Боюсь, ты неправильно меня понял, — начал было Инуи. — Я здесь совсем не для того, чтобы мешать вам или доставлять какие-либо неудобства. Я действительно верю, что если узнаю о происшедшем всё возможное, это поможет мне в исследовании…

Атобе угрожающе опустил палец на кнопку вызова.

— Даю тебе последний шанс.

Инуи закрыл тетрадь.

— Может быть потом, когда вам станет получше.

С этими словами он быстро исчез из комнаты.

Чотаро стукнулся лбом о клавиатуру.

— Согласен, — Атобе убрал телефон. — Надеюсь, его желание и впрямь исполнится — он станет следующей жертвой и узнает все интересующие его подробности…

 

* * *

 

Кавамура неуверенно постучался в комнату Фуджи. Ему открыл Эйджи.

— Привет, Така-сан! — Он посмотрел на чашку чая в руках у товарища по команде и ухмыльнулся. — Это для меня? Право, не стоило.

— Вообще-то, это для Фуджи, — ответил Кавамура, явно смутившись. Эйджи хихикнул:

—Знаю, ня! — Он исчез, но почти сразу появился за спиной Кавамуры и легонько подтолкнул того в комнату. — Вам двоим не помешает провести немного времени наедине. А я пойду посмотрю, что там делает Ойши! — с этими словами Эйджи упорхнул вниз по коридору.

— Така-сан! — произнёс Фуджи, усаживаясь на кровати. — Я так рад, что ты пришёл.

Кавамура подошел поближе и поставил чай на столик возле кровати.

— Я не знал, нуждаешься ли ты в компании. Сегодня у тебя был трудный день.

Фуджи накрыл руку Кавамуры, державшую чашку, своей.

— Ты сделал его немного лучше, — улыбнулся он.

Кавамура улыбнулся в ответ и позволил усадить себя на край кровати. Фуджи взял чашку и отхлебнул чая.

— М-м-м, просто великолепно. — Он поставил чашку обратно.

Кавамура смотрел на него, любуясь тем, как блестят в свете лампы шелковистые русые волосы. Не сознавая, что делает, он потянулся убрать прядь волос с щеки Фуджи — и получил в ответ радостную улыбку.

— Хорошо, что твой брат сумел тебя вылечить, — сказал Кавамура. — Ты слишком красив, чтобы ходить в синяках.

Улыбка Фуджи стала очень нежной.

— Ты мне льстишь, Така-сан.

— Возможно, — смущённо признался Кавамура, — но я действительно  так думаю. — Он прижал ладонь к щеке Фуджи. — Я больше никогда не хочу видеть твоих страданий, Фуджико. Ни телесных, ни душевных… когда сегодня я увидел слёзы у тебя на глазах — это разбило мне сердце. Я хочу защитить тебя от боли.

Фуджи не мог произнести ни слова и лишь с надеждой смотрел в глаза Кавамуре.

— Б-быть может, я слишком тороплю события, но хочу сказать это сейчас, пока опять не потерял решимость. Я люблю тебя.

Кавамура увидел, как в глазах Фуджи опять заблестели слёзы, однако сейчас их сопровождала самая счастливая улыбка, какую он когда-либо видел.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Така-сан, — прошептал Фуджи.

Они склонились друг к другу и поцеловались. В душе Кавамуры пели птицы, и он чувствовал себя способным на что угодно.

— Ой! — Фуджи внезапно отстранился и прижал пальцы к губам.

— Что? — испугано спросил Кавамура.

Фуджи хихикнул.

— Это все твоя сверхсила — твои губы обжигают!

Кавамура выглядел немного смущённым, но все же ухитрился дразняще улыбнуться.

— Тогда можешь называть меня «Горячие губки».

Расхохотавшись, Фуджи крепко обнял его в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Когда в дверь его комнаты постучали, первым побуждением Мизуки было крикнуть, чтобы посетитель — кем бы он ни был — убирался к чёртовой матери. Но затем он подумал, что это может быть кто-то из наставников, а получать сегодня ещё одну выволочку Мизуки совершенно не хотелось.

— Кто там? — через силу спросил он.

— Бисквитное чудище, — Такахиса заглянул в комнату и помахал блестящим пакетом, — и оно принесло с собой бисквитов.

Мизуки подскочил на кровати и возбуждённо замахал руками.

— Входи же, **входи скорее**!

Войдя в комнату, Такахиса прикрыл за собой дверь. Мизуки тут же оказался рядом, демонстрируя поразительную энергию для того, кто только что считал себя умирающим с голоду. Он вцепился в пакет так, словно тот был сделан из чистого золота.

— Ох, спасибо тебе огромное! Юта-кун оказался слишком труслив, чтобы стащить для меня хоть немного еды!

— Но прежде, чем ты их съешь, возможно тебе захочется этого, — Такахиса сунул руку под рубашку и извлёк оттуда пластиковый контейнер. — Здесь сэндвич.

Глаза Мизуки засияли; он схватил сэндвич, а затем обвил шею Такахисы руками и звучно его расцеловал.

— Ты потрясающий, ты храбрейший из храбрых, ты… — он остановился и слегка нахмурился. — Но что, если об этом узнают взрослые? Тебя обязательно накажут.

— Не накажут, — заверил его Такахиса. — Кохей стоит на стреме внизу, а Йохей — наверху. Едва кто-то из взрослых сделает хотя бы шаг, и они сразу же мне сообщат.

Мизуки хищно ухмыльнулся и, усевшись на кровать, начал жадно поедать сэндвич. Никогда ещё жареное мясо не казалось ему столь восхитительным.

— Прости, но я не смог захватить тебе попить, — сказал Такахиса, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с ним. — Я пытался спрятать под рубашку банку Понты, но это выглядело так, словно я забеременел, да и к тому же она была ужасно холодной.

Мизуки хихикнул и проглотил последний кусочек сэндвича.

— Всё в порядке, того, что ты принёс, и так более чем достаточно, — он развернул пакет с бисквитами и сунул один из них в рот.

— Мне жаль, что у тебя возникло так много проблем, — продолжил Такахиса. — Впрочем, у всего случившегося есть и хорошая сторона. Из всех, кого сегодня наказали, только тебя одного не тронули и пальцем.

Мизуки обдумал услышанное и кивнул.

— Думаю, ты прав. Даже этому лжецу, Фуджи Шюске, попало. — Он с возмущением посмотрел на Такахису. — Но ты представляешь, насколько он наглый! Он едва не назвал меня шлюхой!

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Такахиса и пожал плечами. — В конце концов, ему сейчас точно не до тебя. Когда по пути сюда я проходил мимо его комнаты, он был слишком занят, целуясь с Кавамурой.

— Да неужели? — Мизуки удивлённо приподнял брови. — Так значит его дневничковые фантазии наконец-то стали реальностью? — Он фыркнул и смахнул с ладоней крошки от бисквита. — Что ж, это похороны Кавамуры-сана.

Такахиса дернул его за одну из блестящих черных прядок.

— Вот именно. Поэтому просто не обращай на них внимания — они друг друга стоят.

Мизуки улыбнулся в ответ и пододвинулся поближе — так, чтобы их ноги соприкасались.

— Итак, что же ты хочешь получить в награду за то, что спас меня от безвременной голодной кончины?

— Очень сложно превзойти тот поцелуй, которым ты меня недавно наградил, — озорно отозвался Такахиса. — Видеть твою улыбку — вот единственная награда, которая мне нужна.

— Может, и так, — не стал спорить Мизуки и, улыбнувшись, принялся медленно устраиваться в объятиях Такахисы. — А может, мне всё же удастся тебя удивить…

 

* * *

 

Момоширо влетел в свою комнату и с трудом сдержался чтобы не хлопнуть дверью,  опасаясь сломать дверную раму. Они только что поругались с Кайдо, что, в принципе, было в порядке вещей, но в этот раз вина лежала целиком на Момо. Вся ссора произошла потому, что он был ужасно недоволен собой, побоявшись объясниться с Рёмой лично — и выместил злость на Кайдо. Момо понимал, что Камио дал ему отличный совет, вот только так и не решился ему последовать. Вздохнув, он устало доплелся до своей кровати и замер, увидев лежащий на подушке брелок для ключей с подвеской в виде гамбургера и прикрепленную к нему подарочную карточку.

Момо поднял карточку и прочёл вслух:

— Ты придурок! Твой тайный поклонник.

Он развернулся, собираясь выбежать из комнаты, и увидел стоящего в дверях Рёму.

— Мада мада дане, — с проказливой улыбкой заявил тот.

Момоширо заставил себя успокоиться, хотя мысленно буквально прыгал от счастья.

— Знаешь, это не слишком оригинально, — поддразнил он, — ведь я уже использовал фишку с тайным поклонником.

— Да, и сделал это из рук вон плохо, — ответил Рёма, затем подошел к Момо и посмотрел тому в лицо. — Ну, так значит, мы теперь встречаемся?

Рёма, как всегда, предпочитал идти напрямик.

— Да, — кивнул Момоширо.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рёма. — Тогда я пошел спать.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Момо. Однако вместо того, чтобы уйти, Рёма продолжал стоять и выжидающе смотреть на него. Момоширо удивлённо уставился в ответ, не понимая, что от него требуется.

Внезапно до него дошло. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал Рёму в губы. Тот одобрительно кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Момоширо широко улыбнулся.

— Как же просто, — удивлённо сказал он. — Как просто.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава двадцать третья,**

_в которой проявляется пугающий аспект сверхспособности Юты,_

_а теннисисты Сейгаку собираются устроить ночное купание голышом, о чём таинственным образом узнает Джиро_

 

Юта никак не мог решить, где ему лучше пообедать. Мизуки, который по-прежнему с ним не разговаривал, присоединился к остальным членам теннисной команды. Обычно Юта тоже обедал в их компании, но, похоже, сегодня ему там вряд ли обрадуются.

Придя к выводу, что он не очень-то и голоден, Юта решил пойти проветриться где-нибудь за пределами школьной территории.

Едва оказавшись за воротами, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Как хорошо, что какое-то время можно было не волноваться ни об оставшемся в Сент-Рудольфе Мизуки, ни о находящемся в Сейгаку брате.

Чего Юта совершенно не ожидал, так это врезаться в Акутсу из Ямабуки.

Происшествие было досадной, но все же случайностью — они одновременно свернули за один и тот же угол. Однако Джин не верил в случайности — особенно те, которые причиняли ему неудобство.

— Ты что, ищешь проблем? — рявкнул он, схватив Юту за воротник школьной формы и приподняв так, что тот едва касался ногами земли.

— Нет! — воскликнул Юта. — Мне это и в голову не приходило, Акутсу-сан, отпустите меня, пожалуйста!

Во взгляде Акутсу мелькнуло что-то зловещее — и в следующий миг ноги Юты вообще перестали касаться земли.

— Знаешь, что случается с людьми, которые указывают, что я должен делать? — прорычал Джин.

Юта знал, поэтому, увидев, как Акутсу замахивается для удара, сделал тщетную попытку освободиться, изо всех сил вцепившись в держащую его руку.

Услышав треск, он крепко зажмурился, опасаясь, что это были его нос или челюсть. В следующую секунду до Юты дошло, что он так и не почувствовал удара. Более того, Джин бросил его и, скривившись от боли, вцепился в собственную руку.

— Какого чёрта ты со мной сделал?! — спросил он, требовательно глядя на Юту. — По-моему, у меня сломано запястье!

Юта развернулся и припустил бегом обратно в школу. В его мыслях царил настоящий сумбур — он что, и впрямь каким-то образом сломал Акутсу запястье? Да, он схватил Джина за руку, но никогда не смог бы её сломать — ему просто не хватило бы на это сил. Где-то в глубине души Юте хотелось вернуться и излечить пострадавшего, но он был слишком напуган как Джином, так и собственной сверхспособностью, которая, похоже, начала действовать против него самого.

Неважно, зол на него Мизуки или нет. На этот раз Юта заставит его себя выслушать.

 

* * *

 

— Фуджи! — крикнул Эйджи с другого конца школьного коридора, пытаясь пробиться сквозь толпу ребят. Наблюдая за его приближением, Фуджи почувствовал невольную гордость: Эйджи не поддался искушению и не хойкнул прямо к нему.

— Привет, Эйджи, пообедаешь со мной?

Вместо ответа Кикумару схватил Фуджи за руку и оттащил в сторону. В его больших синих глазах прыгали озорные чёртики.

— Мне только что пришла в голову гениальнейшая идея! Ты не в курсе, где все остальные?

— Я вижу Така-сана, — ответил Фуджи и помахал рукой: — Така-сан, иди сюда!

— В чём дело? — тепло улыбнувшись Фуджи, спросил Кавамура. От нетерпения Эйджи буквально подпрыгивал на месте:

— Ох, я просто не могу удержаться! Прямо сейчас расскажу обо всём вам двоим, а остальные узнают позже. — Эйджи довольно ухмыльнулся. — Надеюсь, вы готовы? Перед занятиями я хойкнул на озеро, в которое прыгнул Мизуки. Слушайте, оно просто потрясающее! Идеальное место для ночного купания голышом!

— Ночное купание? Звучит… погоди, ты сказал «голышом»? — ахнул Кавамура.

— Какая замечательная идея, Эйджи, — сказал Фуджи. — Как думаешь, когда нам лучше это устроить?

— Фуджико! — с отчаянием произнёс Кавамура. — Хм, ты и вправду так считаешь?

— Тебе не хочется в этом участвовать, Така-сан? — с тревогой посмотрел на него Фуджи.

— Ну… э… не совсем так, просто… хм…  почему бы нам не одеть плавки?

Эйджи моргнул.

— Это же лишит смысла всю идею купания голышом!

— А **в чём** состоит смысл идеи купания голышом? — с беспокойством уточнил Кавамура.

— Увидеть, как множество очаровательных попок мерцает в лунном свете, — со смехом ответил Эйджи. — Ну, давай, Така-сан — бояться нечего, ведь это сделают **все**!

Слегка надувшись, Кавамура покосился на Фуджи. Мысль о том, что все увидят того обнаженным, его отнюдь не прельщала.

— Эй, я вижу Инуи и Кайдо! — воскликнул Эйджи и бурно замахал руками. — Я пойду к ним и обо всём расскажу!

Провожаемый взглядами Кавамуры и Фуджи Эйджи добрался до друзей и посвятил их в свой замысел. Те отреагировали по-разному: Инуи одобрительно улыбнулся, в то время как Кайдо покраснел, словно помидор.

Фуджи нежно сжал ладонь Кавамуры.

— Всё будет просто прекрасно, вот увидишь!

«В этом-то и проблема, — несчастно подумал тот. — Все увидят».

 

* * *

 

Ойши очень удивился, наткнувшись на Тезуку в коридоре возле кабинета Сумире.

— Я и не знал, что тебя тоже вызывали.

— Аналогично, — ответил Тезука. — К тому же я не знаю, почему нас позвали. Впрочем, это мы выясним в самом ближайшем будущем. — Он постучал в дверь.

— Входите, — услышали они и, войдя, аккуратно прикрыли за собой дверь.

— Простите, что позвала вас во время обеденного перерыва, — сказала Сумире, — но мне только что позвонил Банджи из Ямабуки. Он сообщил о неприятном происшествии, случившемся возле школы Сент-Рудольф, в ходе которого Фуджи Юта сломал Акутсу Джину запястье.

Ребята были явно поражены услышанным.

— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил Ойши. — Но как Юта смог это сделать?

— Вообще-то, с лёгкостью, — вздохнула Сумире. — Сразу после Банджи до меня дозвонился Мизуки. Он пересказал случившиеся события с точки зрения Юты — и по его словам, Юта всего-навсего схватил Джина за руку.

— Вы думаете, что это ещё одна грань сверхспособности Юты-куна? — спросил Тезука.

Сумире кивнула.

— Либо это что-то новое, либо оно было и раньше, но проявилось лишь в состоянии стресса — кто знает? Помнится, Инуи говорил, что некоторые сверхсилы способны развиваться или получать дополнительные свойства.

— Недавно Юта вылечил сломанное запястье Сакаки-сана, — задумчиво протянул Ойши. — Вы считаете, что это имеет какое-то отношение к случившемуся?

— Сегодня вечером нам придется каким-то образом подвергнуть его проверке, — ответила Сумире. — Тем временем Акутсу-кун, по всей видимости, будет вынужден залечивать перелом как все обычные люди, поскольку Мизуки заявил, что и близко не подпустит к нему Юту – как бы сильно самому Юте этого ни хотелось.

Ребята понимающе переглянулись.

— Думаю, в данном случае Мизуки прав, — согласился Тезука. — Акутсу и в лучшие времена был не слишком отходчив, а в этот раз, боюсь, вообще будет реагировать, словно раненый зверь.

— Я не стала рассказывать об этом происшествии Фуджи, ведь он всё равно не сможет ничего сделать до тех пор, пока они с братом не увидятся дома, а значит, будет лишь понапрасну себя изводить, — добавила Сумире. — Вы двое теперь можете отправляться на обед. Увидимся позже.

Ребята вышли из кабинета Сумире, и Ойши тихонько присвистнул.

— Не знаю, как насчет тебя, Тезука, но если наши сверхспособности в конце концов и впрямь эволюционируют во что-то, способное причинять вред окружающим, не думаю, что мне захочется ими обладать.

— Я и раньше их не хотел, — откровенно признался Тезука. — Но разве у нас есть выбор?

 

* * *

 

Оставшаяся часть теннисной команды Сейгаку узнала о грандиозной идее Эйджи, переодеваясь для послеобеденной теннисной тренировки.

— Надеюсь, ты шутишь, — сказал Тезука, а затем повернулся к Ойши: — Он ведь шутит, верно?

— Увы, нет, — вздохнул Ойши. — Я и сам услышал об этом лишь пару минут назад, но он абсолютно серьёзен.

— Это плохая идея, — твёрдо сказал Тезука.

— Это **отличная** идея, ня! — возразил Эйджи. — Я уверен, ребята из других школ со мной согласятся — в конце концов, это будет наше первое совместное мероприятие с тех самых пор, как мы стали тенниксменами!

— Взрослые обо всем узнают, — заметил Ойши.

— Может быть, но что с того? — весело ответил Эйджи. — Они же не смогут выпороть нас **всех**!

— Я пойду, если **он** пойдет, — заявил Момо, вызывающе глядя на Кайдо.

— Ф-ш-шу! Я там буду, так что лучше тебе не струсить! — прошипел тот.

— Я не уверен, что вода в ночном озере окажется не настолько холодной, чтобы никак не повредить нашему здоровью, — задумчиво сказал Инуи. — Однако сама идея не лишена привлекательности, — и он покосился в сторону внезапно запунцовевшего Кайдо.

— Я не хочу идти, — зевнул Рёма. Момо взглянул на него с удивлением:

— Ты не хочешь?

— Ах! — Эйджи взлохматил Рёме волосы. — Он просто думает о том, что будет там самым маленьким — и я не имел в виду рост… **Ай**! Он меня **укусил**! — он возмущённо уставился на Рёму, не менее возмущённо смотрящего в ответ.

— Ты это заслужил, Эйджи, — стараясь не улыбаться, сказал Ойши.

Его напарник вздохнул.

— Ладно-ладно, те, кто хочет испортить нам веселье и прийти в плавках, пусть так и делают, но лично я после этого перестану их уважать! К тому же на фоне тех, кто будет голышом, эти люди, как мне кажется, будут выделяться **ещё сильнее**!

— Пожалуй, по такому случаю я приготовлю новую версию моего сока, — задумчиво произнёс Инуи. — Тем, кто будет настаивать на необходимости купального костюма, в наказание придется его отведать.

— Сок Инуи или купальный костюм? — рассмеялся Момоширо.

— Лично я предпочту съесть костюм, — пробурчал Кайдо.

Кавамура взглянул на Тезуку.

— Как ты считаешь, Атобе и его компания на это согласятся?

Тезука отвёл глаза.

— Эпатаж — призвание Атобе. И хотя он предпочёл бы озеру бассейн с подогревом, сама идея явно придётся ему по вкусу. Так что он наверняка пойдёт.

— И его команда, как всегда, последует за ним, — вздохнул Кавамура.

— Значит, мы собираемся улизнуть из дома сразу после одиннадцати, согласны? — оглядел товарищей Эйджи. — К этому времени взрослые обычно заканчивают проверять, улеглись ли мы уже в постели.

— И как, по-вашему, мы ухитримся выбраться из дома, не попавшись? — спросил Кайдо.

— В особняке, помимо главного, есть ещё несколько боковых выходов. Возможно, близнецы Танака смогут отслеживать местонахождение взрослых, пока вы будете выбираться наружу, — неуверенно улыбнулся Эйджи. — Сам-то я могу хойкнуть прямо на озеро, поэтому для меня эта проблема не стоит.

— Но ведь ты можешь прихватить с собой кого-то ещё, верно? — с надеждой спросил Момо.

Эйджи покачал пальцем у него перед носом.

— Но не **такую** толпу. Я возьму с собой только Ойши — и всё. — Он широко улыбнулся своему напарнику, которому явно стало не по себе.

— Ладно, нам всем пора на тренировку, — объявил Тезука, распахнув дверь клубного домика и взмахом руки давая понять, что время, отведенное на болтовню, истекло.

 

* * *

 

В это время теннисисты Хётея переодевались для своей собственной тренировки. Атобе покосился на Джиро. Пару минут назад Кабаджи принёс того в клубный домик и опустил на кушетку, где Джиро лениво перевернулся на живот и немедленно погрузился в глубокий сон. Что ж, по крайней мере, он уже хотя бы успел переодеться для тренировки.

— Ты что-нибудь слышал про свою ледяную статую, Атобе? — поинтересовался Юуши.

— Да, сегодня ко мне неоднократно подходили с восторженными отзывами. — Атобе закончил шнуровать кроссовок. — И, разумеется, никто не догадался, что я создал её собственноручно.

— Тебе помог Чотаро, — напомнил Шишидо.

— Умоляю, — со страдальческим видом произнёс его напарник, — я хотел бы забыть об этом как можно скорее.

Шишидо мимоходом дружески похлопал его по спине.

— Что ж, нам пора на тренировку, — заметил Атобе. — Кабаджи, буди Джиро.

— Ой, дайте я! — Гакуто подскочил к спящему подростку и звучно врезал тому чуть пониже спины: — Подьём! Подъём!

— Ох! — Джиро, поморщившись, перевернулся на спину. — Кабаджи, прекрати шлёпать меня по заду каждый раз, когда пытаешься меня разбудить, ладно?

— Каждый раз? — изумлённо повторил Юуши, глядя на Кабаджи с невольным уважением.

— Это был я, дурачина! — сообщил засоне Гакуто. — Пошли, нам пора на тренировку!

Джиро медленно уселся, протирая глаза.

— Бучо, можно я сегодня с тобой сыграю?

— Да, Джиро, так что вставай и присоединяйся к остальным, — сказал Атобе, выходя за дверь.

— Эй! — глаза Джиро внезапно широко распахнулись. — Я знаю, что я не тенниксмен, но можно я тоже пойду на ночное купание голышом?

Атобе вернулся в домик.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты несёшь? — с удивлением спросил он.

Джиро, полностью проснувшись и вне себя от возбуждения, подскочил с кушетки.

— Ты знаешь! Ночное купание голышом, которое вы, парни, собираетесь устроить в особняке — я тоже хочу пойти!

— **Какое** купание? — недоверчиво переспросил Хиёши.

Атобе обвёл взглядом остальных тенниксменов.

— Кто-нибудь имеет представление, о чём он говорит?

— Ни малейшего, — ответил за всех Гакуто и ухмыльнулся: — но как по мне, так это не такая уж плохая идея!

— Наоборот, это **очень плохая** идея, — вздохнул Чотаро.

В это мгновение зажужжал мобильник Атобе, и тот выудил его из кармана.

— Смс от Тезуки, — нахмурившись, сказал Атобе. — Он никогда не присылает мне смс во время теннисных тренировок.

Команда с интересом наблюдала, как по мере чтения смс лицо их капитана становилось всё бледнее.

— Атобе? — рискнул окликнуть его Юуши. — Что-то не так?

— Зависит от того, как на это посмотреть, — медленно ответил Атобе. — Тезука хотел предупредить меня, что Кикумару планирует устроить сегодня ночное купание голышом.

Все, как один, немедленно уставились на Джиро.

— Так я могу пойти? — возбуждённо произнес тот.


End file.
